Camping With Slytherins
by Malik's Princess
Summary: When Hermione and Draco get told they have to go on camp together to ‘bond’…what sort of mischief do you think they’ll get up to? Can romance come out of a heap of humour and randomness? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Introduce our BEELOVED characters

**Hey dudes! New story from me with Draco/Hermione romance and humour!**

**I think you'll all love this one! Draco and some of his friends, and Hermione and some of her friends have to go on a camp to the Forbidden Forest for TWO WEEKS! How the hell are they going to survive together for that amount of time! WILL ROMANCE COME OUT OF IT! SHOCK HORROR! author faints well read and find out ppl!**

**Please review! More reviews then quicker updates! **

**Camping With SLYTHERINS**

**In Which we introduce our Beeloved Characters**

Hermione smiled as she watched her best friends, run towards her. Harry Potter grinned at her with his perfectly straight teeth and Ron smiled shyly. 'God, the guy has it bad for me', she thought. 'It's our 7th year and he still hasn't made a move! But I can't be horrible and tell him, 'Ron…I'm sorry we just can't be. It's to do with your hair. Have you ever tried gelling it spiky or back? I could give you a few numbers to call because you know, that's what friends are for!' As if', Hermione thought snorting. 'He'd go all red and pig-like and turn against me then plot to take over the world…because of me complaining over his hair style! '

Hermione laughed quietly to herself as Harry came forward to hug her.

"'Mione! Where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere!" Well where do you think boy-who-lived? Is there such thing as rushing off to the loo?

Hermione smiled and let go of him.

"I had to run off to the loo! And I've already put all my belongings on the train. How bout you guys?" she asked, smiling at Ron and hugging him too. Ron patted her awkwardly on the back.

"We've done them too. Time to pick a carriage don't you think Harry?" Ron asked, nudging him.

"Yeah…" Harry was staring at Hermione. God she had changed since the boofy haired little bookworm in 3rd year. She was now a gorgeous girl with perfect brown curls that fell just past her shoulders, a curvy body, and Harry noted how her school shirt clung to her nicely, and dark brown eyes that any guy who liked her, would just get lost in. Thank god they were only like siblings! He wouldn't have known how to react around her if he liked her anymore then that. Wait…he only had to look at Ron and know the answer. He rolled his eyes. Gosh, couldn't Ron see that Hermione just wasn't interested in someone like him! And especially with that hair style…he preferred messy hair that wasn't soo much like a carrot top. (AN. I personally don't mind Ron's hair so don't get angry with me! I just thought it would be funny to add this in! )

Hermione caught Harry staring at her and sighed. Gosh these two buddies of her were so…guy like…It's time these guys got girlfriends and quickly. She was going to have to fix that and soon.

"Let's go," she said, waving her hands in front of Harry to get him out of his daze. He blushed and nodded. 'Damn…caught in the act', he thought.

Hermione laughed and turned around, heading through the doors of a carriage and started searching for a compartment for her and her friends. Harry and Ron obediently followed her.

Hermione sighed as she passed a carriage full or Ravenclaw giggling 6th years, Hufflepuff 7th and 1st years, and some random Slytherin guys. 'Oh yeah…', she thought. 'I haven't seen that stupid blond haired buffoon yet.'

She scowled to herself as she found an empty compartment and pulled her friends inside. She didn't look behind her though because behind the door was a certain blonde haired Slytherin and a girl that didn't look all that pretty. Ah…must be Pansy Parkinson. And what the fudge was he doing gazing at her gums for?

Ron stepped forward in front of Hermione.

"Get out Malfoy! This place is taken!" he growled, ready to punch him, but Harry grabbed him to hold him back.

"He's not worth it Ron, let's go get another carriage. Come on Hermione." He calmly spoke, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. But Hermione wasn't listening. She was staring at Malfoy who in turn, was curiously staring at her with a trademark smirk on his face.

He was looking gorgeous. His blonde hair was covering his eyes a little and he had got rid of the gelled hair from 2nd year, and his toned chest could be seen from his outer shirt. He is that muscular, she thought. How could he have changed so much? She inwardly screamed to herself. LOOK AWAY FROM HIM YOU TWIT! HE'S JUST TRYING TO LURE YOU IN TO BE HIS PERSONAL SLAVE! But she couldn't do it. She looked up into his eyes and they immediately got lost in the other's eyes. His silver eyes looked broke away from her gaze and looked her up and down. She looked really appealing to him as well, but the day he would admit that is the day Lucius Malfoy walked into the Slytherin Common Room in a pink tutu.

"Feel free to pick your jaw up from the floor at any time Granger. I know I'm fine but I don't like Mudbloods staring at me soo much. It could ruin my reputation, you understand right?" he asked, but she only shook her head to get the thoughts of how good he looked out of her head.

"Whatever Ferret. The day you're good looking is the day I decide to tell everyone that I love the colour pink," she retorted quickly, then realised what she said and went a bright shade of red. Damn. She liked the colour pink too. Ah well, the things she would have to sacrifice when dealing with a Ferret.

"But Hermione…" Ron looked at her stupidly. "You like the colour pink!"

Oh god…she could have smacked him in the head for that. 'Damn you Weasley! Don't tell him that! I hate him with such a fiery passion that you could warm the whole of Hogwarts for a whole year with the amount of hate I have for him!'

"Shut up!" She growled.

Draco laughed and grinned to himself. So he had been staring at Pansy's gums for a while before these three showed up. It wasn't his fault that she blackmailed him for it! She told him if he didn't check to see if her teeth and gums looked perfect, she'd tell the school how she forced him to wear a dress for her dress up party, and he couldn't have that! I mean, his ego was at stake here!

Harry looked at the cocky Malfoy and snarled.

"If you want to look down people's throats Malfoy, you should learn to lock the door."

"If you want to look like an idiot Potter you should go …wait…you already look like one. My bad," Draco retorted.

Hermione cursed to herself. This was going to go on forever!

"Harry, Ron, let's go! Leave the Ferret-face here! COME ON!" and she pushed them out the door.

"Nice to see you too Granger!" Malfoy shouted after her, laughing before he looked at the silent Pansy. 'Why has she been silent all this time?', he thought. 'Ah…she had been staring at her pig-like reflection in the train window. Oh what a sad girl…when it comes to herself she shuts out everything else.' Draco sighed as the door shut behind the trio. It was going to be a long trip, but at least he could get out of here for the Prefects' meeting.

Hermione smiled as she watched Harry and Ron focused in a game of chess. Harry was struggling to get rid of Ron's Queen and King and Ron looked very much on the verge of winning.

She looked down at her watch. Time for her Prefects' meeting.

"I've got to go guys! I'll talk to you both later ok?" she told them, standing up from her seat.

"Sure Hermione. Tell us how it goes ok?" Ron answered, eyes still glued to the game.

"Yeah!" Harry said, smiling quickly as he looked up at her, then back to the game.

"Shall do!" Hermione replied, as she walked out of the compartment and into the corridor.

"Well..well….if it isn't a little Gryfindor I see. Why is she all alone I wonder?" a cold voice said from behind her.

Hermione whipped around to stare into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. 'Damn, got to look away from those silver eyes,' she thought. 'Or I'll get distracted again.'

"Shut up Malfoy! Go shove a glue stick up your ass so you can walk around without your Slytherin attitude, and with more of a constipated like attitude…" she growled, turning around to head towards to staff compartment.

"Granger! Such horrible words! I think I may fall over and die from the impact of those horrible words…catch me…" he said sarcastically, grabbing her arm to stop her from going any further.

She pulled her arm free and kept walking. The less she had to talk with him the better! She just wanted to be away from the sexy god that was behind her, not closer! Wait…sexy god! GET THOUGHTS OF THE STUPID GIT OUT OF YOUR HEAD HERMIONE! HE WILL BE AN UGLY HEDGEHOG TO ME FOREVER! She shook her head to get the thoughts out of her head and kept walking.

Draco snarled but let her walk away. "CHICKEN!" he shouted after her.

"Now Miss Granger, I must tell you some fabulous news that you can discuss with Mr Potter and Mr Weasley alright?" Professor McGonagall calmly asked.

Draco and Hermione had been pulled aside from the other Prefects and were now sitting as far away from each other as possible. Professor McGonagall noted this and silently laughed inwardly.

Hermione nodded and shifted towards the end of the seat, only to have Draco shift closer towards her. His arm reached out, as if to stretch but 'accidently' touched her leg in the process. 'Ha ha ha…' he thought to himself. 'Teasing Granger this year is going to be fun.'

"Enough, Mr Malfoy! Can't you see Miss Granger is falling off the chair? Focus!" Professor McGonagall said to Malfoy.

Hermione gratefully pulled herself back onto the seat and shoved Draco away from her. He laughed but didn't answer Professor McGonagall.

"Now, I have to tell you both that this year is going to be very busy for both of you and you must work together to get a lot of the Prefect work done, am I right?" she asked, in a business like voice.

"I have to work with HIM?" Hermione asked, shock written all over her face.

Draco's eyes widened too. He thought he might have to do Prefect work with some random Hufflepuff kid, but a Gryfindor? NOOO!

"What! NO! I will not have this!" Draco shouted, standing up from his seat.

Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Sit down Mr Malfoy. You will have to share a common room but will have separate rooms and bathrooms each, understood?"

Both nodded slowly, thinking of all the things that was wrong with what she was saying but knowing that they had no choice to argue as Prefects.

"And you will both be going out on a camp to the Forbidden forwards in one week's time for a three week period, so that you may get to know each other better."

Eyes widened from both teenagers. Not together with no one else! That was preposterous! No way!

McGonagall saw the looks of protest in their eyes and smiled.

"But…you may choose some friends to go with you of course, understood? This is a new idea from Professor Dumbledore and he wanted to put both of you to the test first."

"Yes ma'am." Hermione answered first.

Draco growled and nodded.

"That will be all. You may leave now."

They both rose and left the room, all the while having a shocked look on their faces. Camping? Together?

The moment they left the room and turned around a corner Hermione turned to Draco.

"Eww! I don't want to go on a camp with you!" she said, a disgusted look on her face.

"Well neither do I Granger…but seeing that we have to…we might as well be nice to each other right?" he asked her calmly.

Hermione gulped and tried to ignore her heart beating faster as he leaned in towards her face.

"What are you talking about Malfoy? Why do you want to get along with me?" she asked him nervously, her breath hitting his face.

Draco leaned in further so their noses were almost touching, waiting to bring out the suspense. He was looking deep into her eyes and he could tell Hermione was definitely becoming uncomfortable. He noticed a curly lock had slipped out from her tied up hair, so he brushed it back behind her ear. Hermione's eyes widened and she tried to step away from him.

Then he leaned back and Hermione's heart started to slow down. 'Weird…' she thought. 'Why the hell is my heart beating up? WELL…he is coming into my personal space!'

"HA! You should have seen the look on your face! You actually thought I was going to kiss you didn't you?" Draco smirked and started cracking up.

Hermione ignored her suddenly blushing face and walked up closer to Draco.

She leaned into his ear and whispered softly.

"You are such a stupid asshole…I HATE YOU! GO TO HELL AND STAY THERE FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!" she screamed.

Draco's eyes widened and he started laughing again, but got cut off as Hermione's fist smashed into his jaw.

'Ok…the girl must have PMS', he thought. 'Can't even take a joke…hmm…ok…'

Hermione growled. How could she have ever thought that the arsehole was being nice to her? He was an inconceivable jerk that deserved to go to hell!

"Just you wait Malfoy! Being in a group with me on camp is going to be something you will forever regret! We will never get along! NEVER! YOU HEAR ME!" she shouted, and turned away from Draco as he rubbed his bruised jaw, amusement and a little pain still on his face.

Hermione kicked him in the shin and walked back to her compartment, leaving a very amused Slytherin behind.

'What the hell is her problem? Can't she even take a joke? It's not as if I was hitting on her? Well…camp is going to be interesting…'

And his mind started to come up with some very evil ideas of how to prank the little Gryffindor…

AN WELL! How'd you like the first chapter? I have many grand ideas for this story and I'd really like to know whether you guys like it or not! And flames aren't wanted. But…if they come I shall use them to burn all my homework for school, so GO AHEAD! I DARE YOU! I've always wanted to burn my homework! evil laughs

cough Anyway….would you all like a Harry/Ginny pairing and maybe a Pansy turning good and a Ron pairing? I could make it really amusing! rubs hands eagerly .

OH! And shout out to StarJade! I hope you don't mind me using your Chapter headings with the 'In Which…' because I think it's grand! FEEL FREE TO READ HER STORIES EVERYONE! My favourite is 'Mischievous Love' now that is some true comedy! Syaoran/Sakura and Tomoyo/Eriol pairings! It's one of my fav stories so please go read!

CIAO! TILL NEXT TIME!


	2. Let The Dares Begin

Hey guys! I've decided to update this story really quickly. And I'm going to update my other stories this holidays, I'm sorry about the delays but I guess I've had a writer's block and it doesn't help with getting flames from some of you people. Can I just say to you people reading this:

Us authors don't mind constructive criticism when you tell us what we've done wrong and how we can make things better, but just saying that 'this story sucks' as a wise reviewer told me for my last chapter, is just pathetic.

I don't want flames ok? I WILL laugh when I receive them, but that doesn't mean you should keep flaming. Just don't leave a review if you hate the story ok! Cause I don't want to know about it! I just want to write my story and have some reviews that are good and some constructive criticism ones.

SOZ ABOUT THE SERIOUSNESS PEOPLE! It's just that, that sort of stuff really annoys me and it's one thing I don't like about SOZ ABOUT THAT!

OH! And I mentioned the Forbidden forward in the first chapter. I meant FORBIDDEN FOREST! LOL….I looked back in the books and it says the Dark Forest? Is that what it ACTUALLY is? Well…it's staying my way in this story! ;

ANYWHOS! On with the RANDOM STORY!

**Let the Dares Begin!**

Draco stared up at the roof of his prefects room and sighed. How boring was the next two weeks going to be, with the little Mudblood and her slaves? Too boring…but he was going to make it fun…somehow! And who the hell was he going to ask? Well! Blaise for sure, but erm…Pansy? Draco shook his head and his eyes sparkled with humour. God…it was bad enough with her blackmailing him all the time, but imagine what she would do on a CAMP with him? He shuddered in obvious pain, and lay down on his bed. Granger would obviously have the weasel, Golden Boy and probably Weasel's sister…damn her to hell! He growled and rubbed his bruised face where she had punched him. I mean…he deserved it and all, but he was a cocky bastard, and cocky bastard's never say sorry, that includes if they aren't sorry and they should just say it anyway!

An example of this is with Blaise Zabini, Draco's best mate in the whole world. Although they were close, they LOVED getting the other into trouble. Here's an example:

A little gelled back haired Draco Malfoy in his first year of school at Hogwarts was having an interesting conversation with his best friend Blaise Zabini. The 2 had been friends for years and they knew everything about each other! This just happened to be one of those times where they were…you could say…reminiscing.

(Cut to conversation)

Blaise: "Remember that time when you were 5 and you were just learning how to use your magic, when your dad caught you trying to teach see monkeys how to talk?" a grinning Blaise asks Draco. Blaise lies back against his chair and waits for Draco's response.

Draco: "…."

Blaise grinned evilly and continued.

Blaise: "And that time you couldn't remove your pink floaties when we went swimming at the beach, and Granger showed up and cracked up soo much I think she peed her pants?"

Draco fell off his chair in embarrassment, and looked up at Blaise with a death glare written all over his face saying, 'do you want to die today? Or maybe in a FEW MINUTES!'

But Blaise ignored him and continued.

Blaise: And that time you came to my 6th Birthday party dressed as an olive? And that time yo-" Blaise got cut off as Draco jumped up and punched him square in the nose, leaving a twitching Blaise on the floor rubbing his injured nose and a table full of shocked Slytherins, who had just heard these lovely facts about Malfoy, well, speechless. (AN. Don't ask…lol)

Blaise screamed on the floor in pain and the Slytherin people jumped up, running around confused, not knowing what to do. Draco blinked in shock and stood up to help his friend off the ground. Blaise's eyes were squeezed tightly shut and he face told Draco that he was in obvious pain.

"Aw, man…what the hell is wrong with you? Get up!" Draco said nervously, pulling him sharply up by the arm that just made him scream out in pain even louder.

Then Professor McGonagall was there, lifting him up and helping him to get to the Nurse.

"Apologise immediately Mr Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said gravely.

Draco was about to apologise, when he looked at Blaise suspiciously. His eyes were slightly open and he winked at Draco. Why that little butt hole! He was getting him into trouble!

"Look at him, Professor. He's not in pain at all!" Draco shouted, pointing in horror at the winking, and now grinning Blaise, all signs of pain gone from his face.

McGonagall looked down suspiciously at Blaise, not believing what Draco was saying, and just like she thought, Blaise looked just as in pain as he was seconds before.

"That's it Mr Malfoy! I'm sick of your mucking around! A week of detention with me should solve your problem." She smiled evilly at him, and Draco gulped.

Blaise laughed silently and put his thumbs up at Draco when the Professor wasn't looking. All the other Slytherins were snickering around them and Draco growled. Damn him! If he wasn't his best mate right now…he'd kill him!

"That will be all, you may leave Mr Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said, turning away from him and talking softly to the other Slytherin boys in a serious like manner.

Blaise looked over at Draco again and grinned. Draco shook his head and gave him the evil eye before leaving.

"So what do you think Harry? Do you think it's a good idea? Because I certainly don't! I mean, since when have Slytherin House and Gryffindor House ever gotten along?" Hermione asked, exasperation filling her bedroom, ringing in the ears of both Ron and Harry.

"It won't work offcourse, but that doesn't mean we can't have a bit of fun ey?" Harry replied patiently.

Hermione stood up from her chair and grinned at both of them.

"Well you both are coming with me aren't you? And Ginny?" She asked, with a tone in her voice that said, 'you'd better come or else!'

Ron smiled nervously at her. He was still drooling at the sight of Hermione in front of him. God…the guy thought she was a goddess or something!

"Offcourse, 'Mione. As if we wouldn't." He replied casually, putting his arm around Harry.

"Well that's in then." Harry rubbed his hands eagerly. "Go tell Ginny to pack her stuff, Ron. We head to the Forbidden Forest tomorrow." And with that he stood up to hug them both.

Blaise sighed, completely switched off to what Draco was trying to ask him. Draco was scooping through his wardrobe of clothes, trying to find some Slytherin type clothes, and frankly, this was boring him to no end.

"Should I get the green jacket and green pants? Or Silver jacket and green pants?" Draco asked thoughtfully in deep concentration.

Blaise walked over to where Draco was and smacked him lightly over the head. Draco's eyes widened but he grinned anyway.

"Take it all! We have to leave in 15 minutes. I don't know if you can carry it but HURRY UP!" He shouted, and rolled his eyes to show that he wasn't angry, gave him a thumbs up, then left his room.

Draco laughed and brought out a MASSIVE back pack from under his bed. Well…he was going to be a while, he thought dryly, looking up at the tower of clothing he had thrown on his bed.

Ginny growled in exasperation and turned to Harry.

"Can you PLEASE help me put this bag on Harry? It's killing me!" She asked, pointing to her medium sized back pack on the grass in front of her.

"Sure." He replied, smiling sweetly at her.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"I REALLY hope something happens with them soon, Hermione. This is torture just watching him drool over my sister like that!" Ron whispered to Hermione.

Hermione looked up at the sky and sighed. God…let Ron become smart someday…she prayed silently.

"You're one to talk!" She retorted, and walked away from him, leaving him to look like a lost puppy.

"What'd I say…?" He mumbled.

Draco watched as Hermione walked past him with her pack on her back. Her hair was up in a French braid, and oddly enough, she didn't look as ugly as she used to.

Thank god Draco had just come with Blaise and Pansy! He wouldn't have been able to cope with anymore people around him for 2 weeks. Just imagine what his father would say when he heard that he had to spend 2 weeks with a Mudblood!

He pulled his cloak around him and grinned at Blaise.

"So…do you think Granger would ever like me?" He asked.

Blaise grinned and patted him on the back.

"Anything can happen when you fall in love!" He replied, looking silently at Ginny walking next to Harry behind them. Draco saw something in his eyes and looked at him suspiciously.

"Does wittle Blaise have a cwush on a certain wed head?" He asked in a baby voice.

Blaise looked over at him in shock and his eyes widened.

"Not soo loud Draco! I don't want her to know anything!" He whispered.

Draco smiled and kicked a pebble in front of him, sending it flying to land up near Hermione was walking.

"I'll do a dare with you Blaise. No…make it a double dare. I dare you to make the Weasel's sister fall in love with you before the end of this camp, so then you will stop moping around like a stuffed bunny!" He said triumphantly, extremely proud with his idea for his friend.

Blaise smiled nervously. Why not? What did he have to lose? It wasn't like he was going to be up against Potter or something. (AN…how wrong he is…lol…)

"Sure…but in return…I want to see some action with you and Granger! No more of this fighting! Just some teasing alright?" He asked, poking Draco in the ribs.

Draco laughed and raised his head in a cocky manner, then bowed to Blaise. (AN…They're still walking through the woods during this, but they're minds are on other things…LOL)

"Certainly, but I refuse to fall in love like you will. Malfoy's don't love!" He pointed out, smirking at Blaise.

"We'll see…" Blaise smiled secretly and ran up to Hermione, intent on pissing off Draco to no end. Draco shouted at him and ran up to him to walk on the other side of Hermione.

Ron watched them run up to Hermione and he looked sharply at Harry and Ginny.

"Should we stop them?" he asked.

Ginny sighed and shook her head.

"Unless you want to go on ANOTHER camp with these Slytherins I suggest we leave them to it." She replied.

Ron nodded and for the first time, looked behind him. Pansy was walking slowly, taking her time and looking up at the trees around her. Her friends must have forgotten about her…shows how close they are, he thought.

"Pansy hurry up!" He shouted at her, and she grinned and jogged up to them.

"Shut up Weasel! I'm coming!" she hissed, flicking her hair black hair out of her face.

Ginny and Ron rolled their eyes, while Harry stared at her…some sort of new interest perking up inside him.

Hermione scowled at the 2 stupid boys next to her.

"Do you boys ever shut up! As you can see I DON'T want to know about new broomsticks and I DON'T want to know about new boxers that you both just got! So please…just leave me in peace." She begged.

Draco and Blaise grinned at each other, silent agreement coming from the 2. Blaise nodded and walked back over to talk to Pansy.

Hermione looked suspiciously at Draco and couldn't help but notice how the sun was shining on his blonde hair. His slightly red cheeks were noticeable on his tanned skin that must have changed after doing soo much Quidditch, and his silver eyes were sparkling like never before, only a glimmer of the evil Draco that she had become accustomed to for 6 years.

"So Granger…" He asked, walking closer to where she was, his cargo pants knocking every few steps with her long slender legs in her mini shorts.

"Are you ready for an adventure for a lifetime?" he asked, smirking as she tried to move away from him.

"Not really Malfoy…not with you anyway." She retorted.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Mudblood. I wanted to talk to you about a letter that Dumbledore addressed to me and you, and I thought you should take a look at it." He pulled an envelope out of his pants pocket and handed it to her.

Hermione snarled and snatched it from him. She opened it carefully and peered at the writing.

"Dear Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger,

I hope you enjoy your 2 week trip getting to know each other. It shall be quite an experience for you both I can imagine. (Draco smirked at this)

I just wanted to let you both know that there are directions inside this envelope, and every few hours of the day you will get to an area of the forest where there shall be another note lying there. This is the place where you will set up camp, and I have made sure to place them in the safer parts of the wood, because as you both know from experience, the woods aren't safe at night.

Please enjoy your camp and each other's company! No naughty business! (Hermione's eyes widened in horror while Draco smirked)

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore

Hermione stared at Draco, shock filling her eyes.

"No naughty business! EW! Like I would ever do such a thing!" She shouted at him, her voice raising several octaves.

"Who knows Granger…" Draco drawled, giving her a sexy smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes and chucked the letter at him, before turning to walk ahead, speeding up at a quickening pace.

"Wait!" Draco shouted, running after her disappearing figure, but Hermione was out of view, because she had just raced around a nearby corner. How did the girl run soo fast with a heavy backpack? Draco wondered…trying to heave his massive back pack comfortably on his bag, before running after her.

"We're here!" He heard her shout, and a little tingle jumped in his stomach at the sound of her voice. He shook the feeling away and ran up to where she was, the others close behind him.

Ron, Ginny and Harry raced up to Hermione, with Blaise and Pansy coming to stand close to Draco.

Hermione smiled at her friends and scowled at the Slytherins. She held up a letter in her hand and opened it for them all to see.

Ginny looked around quickly and shivered stepping closer to the person next to her, realising that it was Blaise. Before she could step any closer to the eager look on Blaise's face, Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him, pulling off her bag in the process.

"Dear Children,

Have fun tonight. I have placed 3 tents in the campsite for you all. But…there will be an extra tent because you are in uneven numbers. So this person will be in charge of keeping watch during the night and will be the leader during the following day. Please set up in partners from the opposite house, and swap partners each night, but don't worry, you will have many opportunities to have another night with another member of the opposite house if you wish. Watch out for bears!

Professor Dumbledore"

"BEARS!" Ron shouted, looking quickly around him.

Harry grinned at him and smiled nervously.

"He must be joking? Right?" He asked, looking around the campsite which was bare except for a fire place, 3 packages that must have been the tents, and thick trees all around them.

Draco smirked and stepped forward.

"Who cares? We all know how to use magic, unless the Weasel still doesn't. We'll be fine." He smirked at Ron and Pansy and Blaise sniggered.

"Oh shut up!" Hermione screamed, tired after the long walk to get there. "Let's just pick our partners ok?" She added calmly.

They all nodded and Blaise stepped out first.

"I'd like to be with Ginny. I don't want to be with the Weasel and definitely NOT Golden Boy." He said, smiling with a tinge of evilness in his eyes, when he turned to Ginny.

"Whatever…It's only one night…" Ginny replied vaguely, and locked eyes with Blaise, a slight shake in her knees when she noticed how handsome his brown scruffy hair looked and how shiny his eyes were when they were looking at her. She blushed and picked up her bag to walk off with Blaise towards a nearby tent.

"WHAT! THE OUTRAGE!" Harry screamed. And looked at the retreating figure of Ginny in absolute shock.

Ron put his hand on Harry's arm, obviously trying to remain calm himself.

"Let them Harry. You know we can't go with people from our house so this has to be the way. PLUS, I don't want my sister having the influence of Malfoy or Parkinson." He sniffed.

"HEY!" Pansy and Draco replied, very insulted.

"Well…I'm not staying with any of those 2!" Ron shouted, pointing at Pansy and Draco.

"I'm staying in my own tent tonight, thankyou!" Ron nodded his head and smiled at Harry and Hermione, who had suspicious looks on their faces, before turning away with his things towards one of the tent bags.

"Then that leaves me with you…" Harry turned to Pansy bravely, trying to ignore the look she was giving him…kinda like stripping him with her eyes…which was slightly scary!

"If you wish…" she growled, smiling slyly at Draco before skipping to a nearby tent. (AN…Yes…skipping…I'm going to make Pansy not soo bad in this story! YAY!)

Hermione looked at Draco and realised what was about to happen. She had to spend the night with him! Damn this to hell!

"I guess I'm with you then." She looked up at him and he smirked.

"It seems you are right Mudblood." He answered, looking at her long legs with hunger in his eyes.

"Stop that!" She snarled, but smiled quickly, because she was slightly happy that someone was paying attention to her other then Ron.

Draco looked at her suspiciously and her smile changed into a smirk quite like Draco's.

"Wow Granger…I never knew you had it in you." He said admiringly, noting how gorgeous she looked with his smirk on her face, but quickly wiped away those thoughts.

"There's a lot about me you don't know Malfoy…and I don't know if you'll ever know either…" She said mysteriously and looked away from him, already feeling that familiar tingling feeling coming into her stomach. Could Draco be feeling these feelings that she was starting to feel…maybe…for him?

She picked up her bag and walked awkwardly up to a tent with Draco behind her. She didn't notice the thumbs up that Draco and Blaise gave each other…and the silent words that they both understood: 'Let the dares begin'.

Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I've decided officially that the coupling will be Draco/Hermione, Harry/Pansy and Ginny/Blaise. I hope you all don't mind…lol….that Ron will be by himself…he he he…..I may change the coupling later but remember that this is mostly a Draco/Hermione – Romantic Comedy so I'll be focusing on them a lot.

What's coming up:

Spending a duo night with a tent partner of Dumbledore's choice

Canoeing and someone's life's in danger

Beasts in the Forest

New enemies which may mean that this group have to WORK TOGETHER to overcome what awaits them

A never ending maze, or so it seems!

AND MORE!

So please read and REVIEW so I shall update quickly!

Love Roz xoxoxoxo


	3. Getting SLIGHTLY scared

Hey guys!

I'm back with a new chapter! YAY! Thanks for all your reviews! I'm sooo happy! hugs

Please keep reviewing because I looove to hear it when people love my stories! He he he

FOR ALL YOU DOG FANS…I find out really soon about Trixie! I'm REALLY hoping she is pregnant though….ARGH! fingers crossed

And to that lovely reviewer who wants a bitch fight in the story….ha ha ha….my friend… pats back…just you wait and see! IF…you read carefully in the next few chapters, you may just find one! evil laughs

ANYWAY! ON WITH THE STORY! cheers

**GETTING SLIGHTLY SCARED and some RANDOM TIMES…**

Hermione watched Draco suspiciously as he hammered the nail into the dirt at her feet. He hadn't said a thing to her since they had walked over to where they wanted to set up, and frankly, she NEW something was up.

Draco looked up at her and stood up from his crouched position, having a nice look at her legs while doing so. Hermione gave him the evil eye and smacked him, HARD on the leg, leaving an angry blonde to rub his leg quickly in pain.

"What do you think you're doing!" she demanded. The stinky ferret was perving on her! DAMN HIM!

"Why, Granger. I've finished the tent, all by myself may I add, while you have just been sitting there giving me suspicious looks, and then you go all PMSy on me! How friendly is that?" He answered dryly, giving her a small pout as he crossed his arms over his chest, giving her a look at his muscles on his arms.

Hermione shook her head and scowled at him, before looking at the completed tent. It wasn't that bad, actually. If you call a tent that is just big enough for 2 people, slightly sagging at one end and 2 pegs already straining to let go of the earth beneath them. Hermione analysed it critically, looking around at her other friends tents, which looked a lot better then hers.

Ron looked up at her triumphantly from where he was setting up his tent and grinned.

"Sad excuse for a tent, wouldn't you say Hermione?" He joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes in reply and looked back at the now, scowling Slytherin.

"Do it yourself then, Mudblood!" He shouted, throwing down his hammer in defeat, and trotted off to Blaise's tent with a masculine stride, which obviously was meant to show off his butt to his many female fans out there in the world. (AN…YES GUYS! Wouldn't we just LOVE to see Draco Malfoy's butt from behind? He he he)

Hermione grinned in triumph and began to put her belongings into the tent. Bloody Malfoy, must think he's sex on legs or something, she thought dryly.

Blaise took out his sleeping bag and placed it next to Ginny's. He reached down to find something at the bottom of his bag. Ah…a picture. He pulled it out and there…was a picture of Ginny Weasley. It was perfect in every way! Except for the fact that it was slightly blurred, and it was a group of about 20 Gryfindors and Ginny was standing up the back, but hey! She had a beautiful face…from far away… and that's all that mattered to him! He kissed the picture soundly and started to think of how he could get her to love him in, what? 2 weeks! The thought occurred to him for the first time, kind of like a dim bulb that was suddenly beginning to brighten. HOW THE HELL WAS HE GOING TO DO THAT?

"SHIT!" he whispered, and shoved to picture under his pillow. He'd have to think of that later. Ginny was going to come back soon, and he was pretty sure that he would have to cook dinner with Draco and Pansy. Oh what fun…

"You're crossing over the line, Potter!" Pansy growled, grabbing his pillow and tossing it at his face, missing him by inches.

Harry rolled his eyes and continued to take his belongings out of his bag.

"Whatever Pansy…" he mumbled.

Then suddenly, an evil thought occurred to him. What if he could pay back Pansy for all the pain she had caused him and his friends over the last 6 years? Harry smiled evilly to himself and looked up at Pansy. Pansy caught his eye and watched him suspiciously as his leg went in the air.

"What are you-?" she asked, but stopped as she watched the muddy boot…land over on her side of the bed, right onto her light blue sleeping bag, leaving a dirty mark behind.

"ARRRGGGHH!" she screamed, chucking her hair brush at Harry, this time hitting him square in the forehead.

"NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT POTTER, I WILL SERIOUSLY USE MAGIC ON YOU! SO cough do NOT ask in advance what I am capable of…" She shouted, err…then whispered evilly. GOD! THIS WOMAN HAS PMS…Harry thought, covering his ears from the horrible, horrible ringing that was going on inside.

He grinned after the pain disappeared. "What are you capable of?" He asked slyly.

His grin instantly disappeared as he saw Pansy's angry face turn into one of a thunderous, EVIL VOLDEMORT JUNIOR! WONKY NOSE AND ALL! (AN…well…she doesn't actually look like Voldemort does in the 4th movie here…but she is quite mad! He he he)

"Firstly," she answered. "I will turn you're scar into a large zig zag line of horrible pimples across your forehead, THEN…I will not only make sure you PERMANENTLY where pink barbie underwear but I will make sure you have the WHOLE collection in your bag when we return to Hogwarts, for ALL your friends to see! Want that?" she challenged.

Harry instantly turned blue in the face. The woman was…oh damn…there was NO OTHER WORD…..EVIL! She was out to kill them all! Why didn't he realise it before! It wasn't Voldemort who was the enemy, but DARN Pansy Parkinson and her EVIL WAYS!

Harry screamed in horror at what he had just thought, and quickly dived under his sleeping bag, shaking horribly with the evil thoughts of what Pansy could do to him.

Pansy grinned at the result of a quivering so called 'Boy-who-is-scared-of-pink' and stared at herself in her small mirror from her bag.

"Who's the best? I'm the best!" She sang, whistling merrily to herself as she jumped out of her tent, leaving a scared little Harry Potter behind.

Draco sighed as he worked. Damn peeling potatoes was a waste of time for him, wait till his father heard about this!

He rolled up his shirt sleeves and made himself comfortable on his tree stump, while peeling his potato.

Blaise, Draco and Pansy had decided on mashed potatoes and gravy, and frankly, Draco couldn't care a less. He was starving!

He closed his eyes briefly, and opened them to see Pansy cutting some carrots with a focused look on her face (kind of making her look a little bit too ugly for Draco) and Blaise, who was on the other side of her, mixing a steaming pot that must have been gravy.

"So…" Draco mumbled, obviously sick of his job already. DAMN Pansy for giving him the potato job! She was EVIL….no other word for it! (AN…yes…it seems that Harry and Draco are thinking some of the same things! Coincidence?)

He heard a shuffling behind him, and turned his head to see Hermione Granger walking around the bush behind them, looking for more fire wood. He moved his head in a better position, the potato long forgotten in his hand, and watched as she wiped her face in exhaustion, before picking up more sticks to add to her growing pile.

She brushed her hair out of her face, and Draco felt goosebumps beginning to erupt on his arms. Weird…when was the last time he'd felt THAT when a girl had come to his attention? He chuckled quickly to himself. IT IS JUST A DARE…that's what's making me feel all funny! YUP! Just a dare!

Hermione could feel someone's eyes on her back, and slowly looked up to lock eyes with the sparkling silver eyes of Draco. She dropped the piece of wood she was holding, and looked at him curiously. What the hell does he want, NOW? She wondered. I mean…if he is just going to be a pervert then I'll…

"MALFOY! Unless you want this stick to be shoved up your arse…I suggest you look away!" She screamed, fire burning in her eyes.

Draco smirked and flicked his blonde hair out of his eyes, grinned evilly before turning back to his potato.

Hermione eyed him carefully, making sure he didn't turn to look at her again. Then, shook her head to dismiss further thought before she continued to pick up the fire wood.

(AN…We will now enter Ron's World…)

Ron sighed softly as he looked up into the sky up above him. Gosh…life was great! heavy sarcasm If you call HAVING NOTHING TO DO BEING GREAT! I mean…here he was, sitting on a random tree stump, 'guarding the campsite' against what? NOTHING! That's what! I mean, to him this was an absolutely STUPID idea! Imagine all the things he could be getting up to if he was around Hermione? A LOT!

Ron sighed and quickly answered that stupid thought in his head.

Actually, not that much. It's not as if Hermione liked him at all…and she had no idea that he liked her!

sigh - From Ron. The young guy was in a lot of confusion right now. He really needed someone to talk to. So, he got up from his position and walked over to the cooking site, in search of Harry.

Harry slipped out from under his bed sheets. Was the woman-who-is-worse-then-he-who-must-not-be-named, gone? He looked around quickly, wiping his sweaty face with his hands, and quickly got out from his covers.

THAT GIRL WAS MAD! He thought to himself. I mean…she might be quite preety and all, but she was still plain MAD!

He got out from his tent, shaking away his thoughts and walked up to where Ginny was sitting under a tree.

"Dinner is ready!" Pansy beamed, shoving the plates filled with food on the table. Blaise and Malfoy grinned at each other and quickly sat in their seats.

Hermione walked over to the table and sat down, not aware that she was sitting next to Draco. Draco smiled at Blaise and Blaise gave him the thumbs up.

Hermione focused her eyes on her food, and quickly looked up when she felt a tapping on her shoulder. DON'T LOOK UP HERMIONE! But, she did, and her eyes fell onto Draco's smirking face. She gulped, but didn't look away as his eyes sparkled mischievously at her.

"Do you like the food, Granger?" he asked politely, nudging her with his elbow.

Hermione felt her heart jump at his touch and quickly looked back at her food.

"Why are you being nice to me?" she mumbled.

Draco sighed and looked up at Blaise for something to say. Blaise mouthed the words, 'because I feel like it.'

Draco quickly said this to Hermione and she looked up at him sharply.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN ARROGANT PRAT MALFOY!" She shouted, smacking him sharply on the knee. God…Draco thought, that is definitely going to leave a mark.

"UM…cough I meant…" Draco started, giving Blaise a glare and waited for him to mouth something else. Blaise gulped in stupidity and quickly mouthed, 'I think you're hot Granger.'

Draco quickly said the words, only realising what he had said after, and quickly shut his mouth, horrified with what he had just said.

"What?" Hermione gulped, looking up at him with her dirt smudged face.

Draco stared at her quickly, taking in the sight of how pretty she looked when she was confused and slightly PMSy, and quickly turned back to his food.

"You heard me." He replied arrogantly, lifting his fork to his head, saluting her.

"I think you're good looking, Mudblood, but don't worry…these thoughts will go away…" he added nervously, still saluting her while waiting for her reply.

Blaise kicked him under the table, and gave him a shocked look. 'PUT THE FORK DOWN!' he mouthed. 'She could use that as a weapon against you!'

Draco's eyes widened and he quickly gave Hermione a sexy smile.

Hermione gulped and pushed her plate full of food away from her.

"URGH!" She shouted, jumping out of her seat and giving Blaise a glare before turning back to Draco.

"You are such an idiot, Malfoy. I hate you!" she shouted, before walking away from the table.

"oh!" she said quickly, turning to Pansy who was watching from a far with a curious expression which quickly changed when Hermione smiled at her.

"Thanks for the food, it was delicious!" Hermione said, empasising on 'delicious' before giving Malfoy one last glare and turned away.

"Hermione, where you going?" Harry asked, as he headed towards the table with Ron at his side and Ginny behind them.

"I'm going down to the river to have a swim, Ginny, want to come?" She asked, giving Ginny a look that said, 'I NEED to talk to you…NOW!'

Ron and Harry looked at the girls while they gave looks to each other, and turned the other questioningly.

"Girl thing…" Ron muttered, understanding what they were eyeing each other about.

"They obviously just want to talk to each other about us, Harry…let them go." Ron whispered knowingly, patting Harry on the back, and they both laughed arrogantly as they walked away to the dinner table.

Hermione and Ginny heard them though, and Ginny quickly picked up a rock at her feet and chucked it at Ron's back, satisfied when she heard an 'ow!' come from her brother.

"We're having a swim, Ronald. And we will not be talking about you or Harry you perverted loons!" She shouted triumphantly, before giving Harry an apologetic look and Hermione a big high-five, before the two girls happily skipped towards their tents to get their swimming gear.

"Girls…" Ron muttered angrily, ignoring the laughs coming from the Slytherins.

Harry grinned but said nothing.

Blaise watched the girls walk away and a sudden thought came to him. He whispered enthusiastically in Draco's ear as he reached across the table to grab some potatoes, and instantly, the two boys were up and out of their seats.

Draco and Blaise grinned at each other and Pansy gave them a curious look.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Swimming…" Blaise beamed, dashing to his tent for his things.

"Yeah." Draco responded quickly. "It's time for Phase 1 of the dares." And he quickly smoothed back his hair, flexed his muscles and strolled smoothly after Blaise.

Hey all! I hope you liked this chapter! It may seem a little boring and pointless and their may be a few mistakes, but I'm getting to some interesting parts alright?

The next chapter is going to have a bit of romance and the beginning of some cough…well….you'll just have to read…he he he

AND…you may just find a little bitch fight between some of the boys too!

PLEASE review! I'll update quickly if you do! hands out mud cake slices to reviewers I really want to have some lovely reviews from you all so, come on guys!

OH! AND TRIXIE'S PREGNANT! YAY! How good is that! Thanks to all who wished me luck! winks If you're in a random situation on Christmas Day and you have nothing else to think about, think about Trixie and her puppies!

LOVE YOU ALL! waves

OH! And have you all seen the new Harry Potter movie? AH! faints How GOOD was it? I personally think it was the BEST out of all 4 movies, BUT…I didn't like Draco's hair much…he he he

BUT…I have to say…drools…Harry did have some pretty hot muscles when he was in the bath tub, don't you think? Ha ha ha… And I was a bit disappointed with the fact that Victor and Fleur hardly got any lines! I mean…they WERE quite a big part of the 4th book don't you think? AND BLOODY CHO! She was cool….but they didn't show enough of her I think! AH WELL! I STILL THOUGHT IT WAS WICKED! TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THOUGHT OF IT!

Love Roz xoxoxo


	4. ARGH! It's A Monster!

Hey all!

OMG! Thankyou for all the reviews! He he he…I wasn't expecting many but sniff you've proved me wrong guys! YOU ALL ROCK! hugs for all

HA HA HA…thanks for the reviews that were sooo full of bubbliness and randomness! I loved them all! And to that LOOONG review (I LOVE LONG DUDE! Keep it up!) about what she didn't like in the Harry Potter movie, I TOTALLY AGREE! The hair on them was a bit long, ha ha ha….and Ron was really pale! Did any of you notice that? AND BLOODY HELL! (quoting Ron…Gotta love it winks) HOW wicked was the scene when Harry was flying away from the dragon! Lol…I thought it was quite cool!

TRIXIE'S PREGNANT! JOY ALL AROUND! I'm going to be like a mother hen! WHOOPIES!

cough

Please keep reading and giving me cooool reviews!

ON WITH THE STORY! (and that BLOODY cliff hanger you all hated…bwa ha ha…)

**ARRGH! It's a…monster!**

Hermione watched her friends reaction as she told her the incidents that happened with Draco Malfoy.

Ginny's reaction turned from faint surprise…anger…understanding…happiness…to….evil music….EVILNESS!

"So are you telling me that Draco Malfoy was looking at you while you were peeling a potato?" Ginny asked quickly, a plan forming in her mind.

Hermione took a deep breath as the 2 girls continued to walk down to the river. Damn…it was starting to get dark and wherever Hermione looked around, she was sure that something, or someone, was watching them.

"Yeah…and for some reason, he isn't being mean at all!" Hermione sighed.

Ginny tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Well…maybe he's decided that you are a sexy girl after all, ey?" She joked.

"But I don't want any of that! He would never be serious in his whole life!" Hermione shouted quickly, a slow blush coming to her cheeks.

"Well…let's think about that later shall we?" Ginny looked off into the distance. "I say we have a race to get our minds off those darn Slytherin boys!" Ginny said excitingly.

"What do you mean? YOU'VE got someone from Slytherin that you're worried about as well?" Hermione asked slyly, poking her in the side.

Ginny gulped quickly.

"Well…you see…err…um…maybe…" She said embarrassingly, looking down at the ground quickly and gaining speed towards the river.

"HEY!" Hermione shouted quickly. "Stop running girl! I want to know all about this Slytherin! STOP!"

BUT…Ginny wasn't listening, and Hermione could see as she raced after her, that her best friend's ears were suddenly coloured a bright red.

Hermione grinned and ran after her.

Ginny stopped when she came to the river's edge. She looked around her to see the wider river, silent and still…tempting her to just jump in and get it over with! (AN…OK! So rivers aren't silent and still…usually running…but let's just say that there may be some magic going on around here…cough…ARGH DAMN! Said too much! He he he)

She heard the sound of feet quickly approaching and she turned around to meet a red faced Hermione.

"Why'd you run away?" Hermione asked, panting quickly as she took off her clothes and covered the bikini bathers she had on, with a towel.

Ginny didn't respond immediately, but rather watched as Hermione changed. DO NOT TELL….DO NOT TELL…her mind was telling her.

Unfortunately…minds do not always listen to us…and sometimes make us say some rather embarrassing and utterly STUPID things.

DO NOT-

"I don't think I like Harry as much as I used to…" Ginny confessed quickly, dropping her things and sitting on the ground.

Hermione watched her confused expression and she suddenly had a faint idea of WHO she was talking about.

"It's that darn Blaise, isn't it?" Hermione accused, sitting down next to her friend.

Ginny's eyes widened but she said nothing.

A movement in the bushes across from the river made them stop talking for a moment, both watching the bushes fearfully, before the sounds stopped and there was silence once more.

In a place nearby…came two soft voices from two…stupid young men.

"SEE! She likes me!" Blaise whispered triumphantly, grinning at Draco as they watched the 2 girls on the other side of the river.

Draco quickly shoved him in the side and whispered back angrily, "DO YOU WANT TO BE SLAPPED BY ME, BLAISE? AND EVEN harder BY THOSE GIRLS?"

Blaise gulped and said nothing.

Draco smiled evilly. "Then I suggest you be quiet alright? Because I've got a plan." And Draco started to whisper quickly into Blaise's curious ears.

Back to our loveable girls…

"WHAT? NO!" Ginny answered, but she smiled a little. "I mean…he may not be an evil, stupid guy anymore…" she and Hermione grinned at each other before mouthing the words, 'AS IF THAT WILL EVER CHANGE!' "…But…he and Draco aren't being mean anymore, so what's up with that?" She questioned thoughtfully.

"I don't know…" Hermione answered. "I don't even know if I can really answer that question yet! And you know what? I'll let you know after this camp ends alright?" She asked, giving her a pretty smile.

Ginny stared at her friend for a few seconds, wondering why on earth she had never had a boyfriend from Hogwarts, or anywhere else for that matter. For one thing, she had a gorgeous figure, was extremely smart…and friendly to all those around her…exceptions being Draco Malfoy, Snape and other fellow Slytherins. (HA! That was more then one thing…whatever…BITE ME!)

"Let's go in the river! Come on!" Hermione said excitingly, changing the topic. She didn't want to think about bloody Malfoy any longer…because thinking about that stupid permanently constipated git would only give her permanent brain damage from the stress of it all! She laughed silently to herself, and dropped her towel before jumping into the river with Ginny close behind.

When they had both swam around a bit chasing each other around the small part of the river they were swimming in and eventually getting accustomed to the cold water, Hermione decided to swim away from Ginny a little, to give herself a little bit of time to think to herself.

"Just going to swim over here for a bit, alright?" Hermione shouted to Ginny, who was off in her own world on the other side of the river.

"Sure, 'Mione! Be safe!" She shouted back.

Hermione waved and started to swim further away.

She pushed her curly hair out of her face and focused on the tiny jumping rock above her, near the river. (AN…like a rock that people can jump off…LOL…DUH!)

'What a random thing to have in the Forbidden Forest! It's like it expected us to come here or something…' she smirked to herself.

She closed her eyes and relaxed under the rock. She clenched her eyes shut, trying not to think about Draco Malfoy, but she couldn't help it. 'Damn him! He's just playing with me. I want NOTHING to do with an evil piece of crap like him! But why on earth is he making me feel all tingly and odd inside? And why is he being nice to me?' she slapped her hand on the rocky wall behind her, and yelped in pain as she looked at her hand to see a small cut, blood beginning to drip out of it. 'DAMN THAT EVIL BOY! DAMN HIM FOR BEING SUCH A CONSTIPATED…but…I must admit…really good looking…guy!'

Her thoughts stopped quickly as she heard to the sound of feet approaching from above her. She looked up alarmingly and watched, as a certain blonde guy jumped into the river with green boxers on…shouting the words, 'JERONIMO!' Or however you spell it!

Hermione looked over to where she had left Ginny, and saw that damn Blaise was starting to swim towards her as well. What the hell was going on here?

Draco swam slowly towards her and watched the reaction on her face, turn from shock…to anger!

"This is a private swim, Malfoy! Go get your own river!" she hissed angrily, trying to cover herself up, suddenly noticing how clear the water beneath her was, and how Draco could most definitely see what she looked like in a bikini. DAH! The perverted idiot!

She was about to shout at him, when she noticed how HE was looking in the water. Draco's hair was dripping slowly off his blonde locks, his muscles clearly visible on his arms under the water, his legs strong and robust, his smirk directed at her…and his silver eyes…penetrating through her chocolate brown ones. She shivered and quickly stepped back towards the rocky wall. She didn't like the way he was looking at her, it made her feel oddly…warm and tingly…WHICH WAS NEVER GOOD AROUND A MALFOY! MAKE THE THOUGHTS GO AWAY! - that's um…kinda what she was thinking in her brain…but the words were more like… 'Shit, shit, shit, shit…' (AN…stuck in a bit of a sticky…situation isn't she! BWA HA HA…)

Draco inched towards her and grinned, flashing his pearly white teeth, which only made her even more scared.

To him, well…she looked quite nice, he'd give her that much. Her bikini top clung to her in all the right places, showing that she was well rounded (YES! cheers from the horny side of Draco Whenever he even tried to look at Pansy (to annoy her) to see what she looked like, he saw small bumps but man! This was sooo much better!) 'OK! HORNY SIDE OF DRACO STOP! YOU ARE NOT HERE FOR THAT!' his mind shouted at him. Her legs were long and slender, showing off her curvaceous body…and if he wasn't such a cocky bastard, he would have thought at that moment, that she looked like some sort of Greek Goddess! Well…not literally but you get the point! winks

"Blaise and I can swim wherever we want…" He replied cockily, flexing his muscles quickly, as if to prove his point.

Hermione rolled her eyes. OK! She had found it hard NOT to notice the flexing of his arms over the past few years, and FRANKLY…it was starting to PISS HER OFF!

"Stop with the flexing!" She shouted, pointing quickly at his arms to stop him.

Draco grinned and gave her an innocent look. "What…you mean this?" he flexed his muscles again.

"ARGGHH!" Hermione shouted in exasperation. This guy was soo annoying!

"YES THAT! Stop with the bloody flexing!"

Draco flexed again and began to wade closer to her, his arms still in the air to show off his muscles. "Sorry…reflex…" he answered sarcastically.

"STOP IT!" she shouted, turning so that she could start to swim back to Ginny, who seemed to be having some trouble, wait…did she just see Ginny BLUSHING at something that Blaise had said. ARGH! She was fraternizing with the enemy! MUST STOP, her mind told her.

She started to swim towards her friend, but Draco was fast, and swam in front of her, blocking her path.

"Going somewhere…Hermione?" He asked slyly, knowing that there would be some sort of effect on her after he had said her name, for most probably one of the first times. (AN…If only he knew what I have in store for him…. )

Hermione stopped and stared at him, unsure of how to respond. Had he just called her by her first name? OH GOD! NOOO! He was trying to be….NICER THEN EVER!

She ignored how nice her name sounded coming out of his mouth, and somehow, right, and gave him an angry look instead.

"What'd you just call me?" She asked dangerously, looking him in the eye.

Draco's smile faltered for one second, but he didn't drop it, after all…he couldn't stuff up the dare he had for Blaise now. He couldn't allow Granger to get back to Ginny, or everything wouldn't go according to plan for Blaise's dare.

"Hermione…It's your name isn't it?" He answered calmly, giving her a friendly smile, blocking her from seeing what was happening to Ginny.

Hermione was suspicious of Malfoy, and not impressed.

"It's Granger to you, Malfoy. Has and always will be!" She snarled, splashing him with water.

Draco shook his head and wiped the water from his face, giving her a charming smile.

"Are you sure about that?" He answered impulsively, not even thinking about the response.

He splashed water at her then, and yes people…a water fight began…Ginny LOOONG gone from Hermione's thoughts. (AN…talk about getting stuck up in the moment ey? Heh heh heh)

"Damn you, Malfoy!" Hermione squealed, darting away from the rapidly moving closer Draco, and swam further away from Ginny, trying to get away from Malfoy.

There was only one thing on her mind at the moment…WATER FIGHT! She didn't even know why she wanted to do this with the likes of Malfoy, and if she wasn't being blind at the moment, she would have noticed that the boys were up to something, BUT she was very focused on winning, to put it lightly.

"Come back here!" Draco shouted, grinning triumphantly to himself. OH yeah…things were going even BETTER then Blaise and he had planned.

Hermione laughed suddenly, and turned around to grin at Draco. Draco gave her a curious look, but decided to ignore her grin. I mean…since when would she ACTUALLY smile at him unless it was a bet or something?

Hermione lifted her legs up in the air, and began to kick widely, splashing Draco fully.

Hermione laughed and watched as Draco dived under water, heading in her direction.

'ARGGH! Surprise attack!' her mind told her. 'Two can play at that game!' she grinned and dived under water as well, swimming further, and further away from Ginny. (AN…Ginny's still in view…but Draco and Hermione are a bit focused on this water fight…smiles)

She came up for air a few seconds later, and looked around her. Bushes, trees, darkness, and ARGH! Malfoy was gone! She flicked her head in every direction, but Malfoy was no where in sight.

"Malfoy!" she shouted.

No reply, but a shuffling coming from above her.

'Oh no…don't tell me-' her mind warned her, but the thoughts were cut off as she heard a sexy laugh coming from above her and she looked up.

YUP! Draco Malfoy was standing there, shining in all his glory, and Hermione could only stare at his toned chest and scruffy hair, which made him look even cuter!

Hermione gulped and her eyes widened. Why hadn't she ever noticed how good looking he was?

"Granger? Can't get away from me now, can you?" he asked evilly, taking a step back before he jumped in the water, giving Hermione no time to swim away, but rather, to suddenly be grabbed from behind by a smirking blonde.

NOO! She was trapped, by a most probably HORNY Slytherin! How to get away from this one?

She shook slightly, as her upper body was lifted above the water, so her feet weren't touching the bottom anymore, and strong arms were holding her against a firm chest.

Hermione looked up at Draco in alarm, wondering what the hell he was doing, holding her around the waist, pulling herself closer so that their was literally hardly any personal space between them.

"Talk about invading personal space…" Hermione joked, before giving Draco the evil eye.

Draco smirked and looked up to the night sky, giving Hermione a good look at his freshly shaven chin, and smooth looking face.

"Now Granger…" Draco drawled, rubbing his fingers against her lower back, making Hermione go all tingly inside, and she refused to look in his eyes.

"Why don't we skip the crap and just call each other by our first names, Whadya say?" he asked, seeing a strand of hair sticking to her cheek from the water, and brushing it behind her ear.

He watched as she tried to get some personal space, AWAY FROM HIM! HA! She was stuck now!

"Why?" She asked softly, shaking her head as if she was thinking something silly, and looked up into his silver-grey eyes.

He was making her feel uncomfortable, and she knew it. She tried to push his chest away from hers, but it seemed like he had basically moulded them together, like a lover's embrace.

ARGH! What was she going to do?

"Because, I want to be friends with you…" he whispered, looking deep into her eyes, making her legs feel like jelly.

Her mind told her, 'RUN RUN!' BUT…she couldn't could she?

"Well, I don't want to!" she shouted quickly, sending a blast of hot breath onto his face.

Something told her that he wasn't really being serious, and she felt a pain somewhere inside her. That's when her mind told her, 'HERMIONE! Did you ever think that maybe he was trying to lure you away from Ginny!'

She looked up at Draco in alarm, and could see hints of evilness in his eyes. HA! He was up to no good!

So, she did the only thing she could think of that would have an effect on him.

YUP people, she kneed him where it hurts most for young men. (AN…winks)

"OW!" Draco shouted out in pain, letting go of her instantly to um…well…cover his injured area.

Hermione grinned and began to feel around for the bottom of the river.

When she found the bottom, she stood tall and even though she was a good head shorter then Draco, she managed to scare him with the look she gave him. Yes…a very PMSy look.

Draco shuddered and winced in pain. God the woman had power!

"You're lying, Malfoy! I will NEVER be friends with you, got that? NEVER!" She screamed, and splashed water onto his pained, yet still sexy, face, and swam away from him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Draco warned, ignoring his pain and slowly swimming after her.

Hermione was about to scream some words at him, which would be soo Slytheriny, Draco would have probably wondered why she wasn't put in Slytherin, when a scream echoed through the air.

Hermione gasped as she looked around for where the sound was coming from. It was Ginny, and she was in trouble, Hermione knew that much.

"Come on!" She shouted to Draco, before swimming quickly back towards her best friend.

Draco grinned and swam after her.

Hermione swam closer and stopped, cursing to herself. Why didn't she stay with Ginny? Now she was probably getting molested by Blaise or something!

But no, she wasn't getting molested by Blaise or being chased by evil bunny slippers, she was crouching behind a rock, her head peering over the top of it, looking up in horror at something up in the sky.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried in horror, watching as a monster which could only look like a dragon of some sort, came to view in the sky, and roared, before flying straight towards Ginny.

'OH MY GOD!' Hermione thought to herself. 'Where the hell is Blaise!'

But her thoughts were answered as someone came out in front of Ginny, as if, from under the water, and appeared out of nowhere.

Draco came up from behind Hermione and watched as the dragon headed towards his friend. He crossed his arms behind his head, no surprise on his face, but rather, a big smirk that Hermione didn't see.

Blaise held his wand in the air, aiming it at the approaching dragon.

Ginny watched in horror as Blaise stood in front of her.

Blaise turned to Draco and winked, slyly. Draco grinned and shook his face into acting mode.

"Granger, don't just stand there! We have to help! Or she'll die!" he shouted, putting his hand to his forehead, to show the pain that he was going through inside. 'Ok…a bit over the top but it should do…' he thought to himself.

Blaise was shirtless, Hermione noted dryly, hoping that he hadn't been getting up to anything naughty with Ginny… and where did he get his wand from?

Why had she and Ginny left their wands with their clothes up on the bank? What in the world could she do to help her friend? She watched in horror as the dragon roared, steam pouring out of it's nostrils.

Blaise and Draco shared one last grin before they looked seriously (more like in acting mode!) at the dragon. Draco mouthed the words, 'Time to save the day, my friend…It's show time!'

Hello all! WELL…I guess you can probably see that this is a dare? Ha ha ha…I'm sooo evil aren't I? WELL…I blame Draco. I get it from him! grins

I'll update soon guys, please keep reviewing though! More reviews, more updating!

COMING UP:

A bitch fight between two angry boys…but who?

AND ARGH! Ginny goes against Hermione's words, and continues to fraternize with the ENEMY! What is Hermione going to do? Give in to Draco Malfoy and become friends?

Find out in the next Chapter of Camping with Slytherins!

OH! PEOPLE! Tell me more about what you liked and didn't like about the Harry Potter movie! Don't you think that they had more of Harry/Hermione hints rather then Ron/Hermione hints? I thought so! DAMN THEM ALL! It should be Draco/Hermione! grins

AND…how gross was it when that tall woman (forgotten her name…lol) ate that food out of Hagrid's beard? Were you all grossed out like me? shudders Don't try that at home!

Love you all and please review this story and my other story, Not that Kinda Girl! HE HE HE!

hugs and chocolate pieces for all!

LET THE DARES BEGIN!


	5. We're The Heroes!

Hello all!

YAY! I got some LOONG reviews full of randomness! I love you all man! Please keep reviewing and telling me random stuff…oh and to that lovely reviewer who mentioned CRAZY at least twice in every sentence, WOW! You sound like you're on a sugar HIGH or something! Keep it up my friend!

YOU ALL ROCK! kisses for all!

OH! And what have I been up to lately…reading fanfiction…um…and eating…HOT CHIPS! YUMMY! cough Anyway…let us continue where we left off….winks OH! And I'm going to make up my own spells in this story ok…lol…MY STORY! MINE!

**BITCH FIGHT!**

_Blaise and Draco shared one last grin before they looked seriously (more like in acting mode!) at the dragon. Draco mouthed the words, 'Time to save the day, my friend…It's show time!' _

Draco pulled out his wand from his boxers (Hermione wonders…where did that come from!) and raises it at the dragon at the same time as Blaise.

The dragon roared and headed straight for Ginny.

Blaise shouted, "Siara Concardo!" and a light beam shot out of his wand and hit the dragon, straight between the eyes.

Blaise laughed as the dragon flew up into the air again, high above them, and Hermione could only watch in horror, as the dragon became EXTREMELY angry in front of their very eyes.

Ginny grabbed onto Blaise's boxers, pulling him down so that she could look him in the eye. And for some reason, she noted, he didn't look scared at all. He smiled at her instead.

"Look…you should just leave it up to Harry or something…" She mumbled quickly. "He'll come sooner or later."

Blaise looked at her in horror. NO WAY! As IF he was going to let some guy who thought his old glasses were cooler then his best mate – Draco Malfoy, save the day!

"Blasphemy!" He shouted, tears springing to his eyes. "And for everything I did for you sniff you can't even THANK ME!"

Ginny smiled nervously, shocked with the sudden change in his attitude. "Um…" She coughed. Well maybe she should just let him save her? "Ok." She said quickly, noticing how he started to shake in pain and was about to run away from her with his hand on his head. "Thankyou, Blaise. Please help me?" She asked, and instantly Blaise's face turned into pure…' I AM the champion! Thankyou, thankyou." And he took a quick bow in front of her, lifted her right hand and brushed his lips over her palm while looking in her eyes, grinned and then jumped up, to give Draco a wave. Ginny blushed and became speechless for the first time in her life! (AN…yes people! Not like in the 4th movie where she had a say in everything that WASN'T her business!)

Hermione jumped to her feet and was about to wade over to her friend and protect her, when her arm was pulled strongly to hit a strong chest. 'NOT AGAIN! This is NOT the time!' her mind shouted, and she shoved Draco away, but he had a DEATH grip on her arm.

"No! There's no time, stand back! I'll help her!" he said gruffly, throwing her to the ground with a little force, and flexed his muscles quickly with a smirk, before pointing his wand at the distant, angry dragon in the air.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the flexing and watched as Ginny hid behind Blaise's tall figure.

'Geez…could things get any worse? Since when have we had to rely on a Slytherin for anything? LET ALONE GETTING OUR BUTTS SAVED!' she thought, but said nothing to Draco.

The dragon roared and blew a little puff or red smoke in the air before giving Blaise an evil glare, if Dragon's can even glare that is.

"You're mine!" it roared, and drove down to the earth.

Blaise gave Draco a shocked look, and Draco looked up at the Dragon curiously. 'Ok…this isn't going according to plan!' he whistled to get Blaise's attention and mouthed 'PLAN B MATE! PLAN B!'

Blaise nodded, and Ginny and Hermione didn't notice a thing.

"Sevada Expalante!" Draco shouted, and his wand shot out many green vines that zoomed in the air and quickly tangled the dragon in it.

Blaise knew that this was his que and quickly swiped his right hand that held his wand in the air, making a blasting sound that all could here from miles away. The dragon disappeared in seconds, becoming red fragments in the air, and the vines fell quickly down towards the river.

"OH SHIT!" Draco cursed, and pulled Hermione against him, ignoring her blushing face and protest, and hid behind the rock, sinking as far down in the water as they could. Hermione grabbed his arms, feeling his muscles under her hands and tried to push him away, with no success.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, noticing how he held onto her waist tightly from behind.

"It's not supposed to be like this!" he replied in exasperation.

"What do you mean!" Hermione asked in alarm.

Draco looked at her in alarm. 'Oh damn…I said that out loud didn't I? Ok…think…how do I get out of this one?'

He gave her a big smirk before laughing in a cocky manner (as all Malfoy's do!).

"You know…you'd never think the vines would fall back on us, would you?" he asked quickly, ducking her head so a vine piece missed them by inches.

Hermione knew something was up, but until she knew what it was, she couldn't accuse him could she?

"Yeah…who would've thought?" she replied numbly, realising how close she STILL was to him. 'ARRGGHH! Girl get AWAY!' her mind told her, but she just couldn't get herself to do it. His touch was quite gentle when he was holding her around the waist, kind of romantic in a way…

'SNAP OUT OF IT GIRL! What are you thinking! DRACO IS AN EVIL BASTARD! HAS AND ALWAYS WILL BE!'

Hermione shook the thoughts away and waited till the vines had all dropped to the river, then pulled Draco's arms off her and gave him a glare.

"Don't touch me again, Ferret. Unless you want to be rabbit food." She said dangerously, giving him an EVIL eye.

Draco shook his head and laughed, placing his hands behind his head and giving her full view of his chest and MUSCLES! (AN…WOOT! Go the muscles! Who wishes they could see if Draco has muscles in the movie! I DO!)

"Rabbit's don't eat meat, Mudblood." He pointed out.

'DAMN HIM!' Hermione thought. "Well they will now once they get a whiff of your 'oh so great' pureblood arse meat!" Wait…did she just say that out loud?

"Are you calling me hot Granger?" He asked slyly, an eyebrow raised and watched carefully for her response.

Hermione chuckled. "YOU WISH MALFOY! The day I would EVER call you hot is the day I'm stuck for a night on this camp with only you by my side!" She retorted.

Draco smirked and watched as she swam away from him to Ginny and Blaise, making sure to splash him in the face in the process.

Draco blinked and shook his head, grinning, before following her.

Hermione slung her arm around Ginny's shoulder and while carrying their things back to the campsite with a towel around each of them, she whispered to her softly.

"So you ok now?" She asked, nudging her softly.

Ginny had spoken little since the incident, except for a certain blush to her cheeks when Draco or ESPECIALLY Blaise asked her if she was alright, and frankly, this was worrying her a lot.

Ginny smiled and nodded. "If it hadn't been for Blaise…" She drifted, staring contently at Blaise's figure who was walking beside Draco.

"I know, but aren't you the least bit suspicious?" Hermione asked annoyingly. 'I mean…there's got to be something up with this right? Why were they there when we were there in the first place? I mean…other then to annoy there must have been some other reason!' But…she couldn't think of any so she could only HATE to admit it, but if Zabini and Malfoy hadn't been there, they might have been toast.

"Hermione admit it! They may have changed ok?" Ginny sighed and gave her a hug as they entered their campsite. "I'll have to tell you later what happened with Blaise before the dragon showed up, ok?" Ginny said cheekily, her cheeks becoming a rosy pink.

Hermione's eyes widened, but she said nothing.

"Let's just hope my brother doesn't find-"

"GINNY WEASLEY! Is it true what this arsehole is saying?" Ron blasted, his face full or rage. He walked up to them and pointed at Hermione.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"He already told you, carrot head." A voice said, and Hermione knew it was Draco. "WE saved the day! And Blaise here got to have a little fun with Little Weasel before the dragon arrived." He stated, bringing out a nail filer from his boxer shorts and beginning to file his nails.

Hermione's eyes widened. "First a wand comes out of there…then a nail filer? What else have you got hidden in there?" She asked curiously, giving him a smirk.

Draco smirked back and lifted his arms to flex his muscles. "Wouldn't you like to know Granger? Fancy coming over here and having a peek yourself?" He asked suggestively, placing his hands on the top of his boxers.

Ron was COMPLETELY grossed out at this comment, and even more so when he saw his sister walk over to Blaise and give him a bright smile.

"ARGH!" he shouted. "Harry! Get over here! She's fraternizing with the enemy!"

He pointed at Blaise. "You…" he warned. "What'd you do to my sister?"

Blaise stood forwards in front of Ginny and grinned.

"A bit of this…a bit of that…" he replied, grabbing Ginny's hand and kissing it softly. Ginny blushed but didn't move away.

Draco smirked and stood next to Blaise with a proud face, while Hermione stared at Ginny in horror.

"That's about ENOUGH!" Harry roared, kicking Draco in the shin before running over to Ron.

"Why you little…" Draco growled, rubbing his shin in pain.

Blaise put up his hand to stop him from bashing up the-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-the-butt, and cleared his throat.

"This is my fight with the Weasley! Leave it to me!" He shouted to Draco.

Ron's eyes burned with fury and Hermione pulled his arm to hold him back. And yes my friends, he was about to, but when he saw Blaise slide his arms around Ginny's shoulders, he had had just about ENOUGH!

"You fat cow!" he shouted, and raced forward, slapping Blaise clear across the face.

"Wow…what'd I miss out on?" Pansy's voice came from behind Draco.

"Just a little girl fight between the ALLMIGHTY hero BLAISE and snotty little Weasel." He sneered.

Pansy laughed and winked at Hermione's shocked face.

Blaise looked at Draco for support, and Draco nodded his head, smirking quickly, before he put his 2 hands in the air, clenching one into a fist and grinding it into the other.

Blaise got the message and dashed towards Ron, slapping him on the face as well.

Ron growled and stumbled back onto the ground. Hermione quickly came over to him and helped him to get back up. "Ron, don't…" She warned, looking at the red handprint on his face with worry.

"The chicken head is going to get it!" He shouted, pushing her away and raced towards Blaise, punching him in the stomach.

Blaise hunched forward in pain and grimaced.

Ginny gasped and came over to him quickly, to stop her brother from further attack. "RONALD STOP! HE saved ME!" She shouted, pulling Blaise to his feet.

Harry and Hermione stared at each other before looking at Ginny in confusion.

Hermione flicked her eyes towards Draco and rolled her eyes. Here he was, holding Slytherin flags in his hands, waving them around in the air, shouting the words 'Fight, fight, fight!'

"Draco, that is not helping!" She growled.

Pansy laughed but continued to watch Draco in amusement.

Draco put his flags down quickly, giving her a surprised look. "Did you just call me by my first name, Mudblood?"

Hermione gulped and hid behind Harry, who hadn't noticed this conversation and was focused on Blaise and Ron.

"Never again in my entire life, Ferret!" She retorted, sticking her tongue out at him. 'Oh my gosh! Why did I just say his name out loud? It wasn't as if I had to think about it either, it just came out naturally!'

"Whatever…" Draco gave her a sexy smile, and Hermione knew that tonight sleeping in the same tent with him was going to be a LONG night.

Hermione looked back at Ron and Blaise, watching as they rolled around on the ground, punching and scratching each other whenever they had the chance. (AN…ok guys, I've decided that this is going to be a small fight between Ron and Blaise ok? SO…the tension between the two is going to build up over the camp…THEN WE HAVE A BIG BITCH FIGHT ok! YAY!)

"Ron stop!" Hermione screamed, grabbing Ron and dragging him to Harry's feet, so that Blaise's fist didn't smash him in the face for the 10th time! APPROXIMATELY of course.

Harry pulled out his wand and aimed it at Blaise's forehead.

"Not another step." He warned.

Hermione and Ginny pulled their towels closer around them quickly grabbed Ron and Blaise, stopping them from hurting each other any more.

"That's enough, alright?" Harry asked them seriously. "The more you fight, the longer we'll have to be here, and I have a feeling the Dumbledore is watching us, ok?" He said, looking up at the night sky around them.

Hermione shivered and held onto Ron's arm for support.

When they had all taken a deep breath and the tension had calmed down, there were still a few glares darting back and fourth between Blaise and Ron, but other then that, everything was going ok.

They all walked back to the campfire in silence, sitting down on wooden logs in a circle.

Hermione whispered urgently in Ginny's ear and Ginny nodded quickly, giving her a pretty smile.

On the other side of the fire, Draco and Blaise were also whispering to themselves.

"Ok…so I saved her, right? And managed to slap the Weasel in the process. smiles" Blaise said excitedly to his friend.

Draco managed a grin before he nodded his head. 'God…Blaise had it bad for this girl, I wonder how he would have even had a chance to talk to her at school with bloody Potter around.' He thought to himself.

"You did great, buddy! But that's just the beginning. Now it's my turn, ok? HIT ME WITH IT!" he whispered a little loudly, getting odd looks from Hermione over the fire between them. She gave him a questioning look before turning to Ginny and continuing a conversation.

Pansy smiled to herself as she played a muggle game with Weasley and Potter. Something about Rock, Scissors, Paper…or along those lines…

"DAMN YOU AND YOUR SCISSORS!" Harry shouted, pointing at her accusingly.

Pansy stood up and took a bow. "And the crowd goes wild!" she answered, and Harry and Ron began to laugh.

"Hey…" Blaise got everyone's attention and continued. "Wanna play dare?" he asked casually, giving Draco a quick grin.

Blaise looked over at Ginny casually, and Ginny gave him a shy smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'God…one small save of the life and she's praising him! I could imagine her cutting his toe nails if he asked!'

"Whatever…" Harry said, focusing on the people in the small circle.

Pansy patted him on the knee and gave him a smirk. "You can choose who goes first!" She said excitingly.

Harry smiled and looked at Blaise. "Dare or dare, Wart head?" he asked syly, evil thoughts coming into his head.

"Dare!" Blaise answered, obviously confused with the question.

"Ok…" Harry thought hard for a few seconds before he gave him an evil smirk. "I dare you to get down in the middle of this circle and act like a chicken!" he declared, giving Ron a big grin before turning back to the shocked Blaise.

Draco nudged his friend in obvious humour. "Do as the kid says…" he whispered to him.

"Swallow Pride! Swallow Pride!" Blaise mumbled to himself, getting up and standing in front of his fellow Slytherins and Gryffindors.

Ginny laughed at his embarrassed face and watched in satisfaction as he bent down facing her, giving her a sexy smile before waving his arms saying 'Brak Brak Brak!' He shouted, scratching his foot against the ground, flexing his muscles in the process.

Ginny smiled as she watched the shirtless Blaise look like a loon in front of everyone. They all started laughing like idiots and after a few seconds, Blaise stopped and ran to his seat, looking like a red tomato.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, gave each other a high five before singing, "We are the champions…um" yes they forgot the words people! "you and I…are the champions!" they finished, feeling good about themselves.

Hermione sighed and hugged Ginny around the shoulders. It was starting to get cold. Why hadn't she got changed out of her bathers and into warmer clothes?

"Draco, dare or err…what was the other one?" Blaise asked Ron quickly. Ron sighed and shouted, "DARE YOU IDIOT!"

Blaise quickly repeated what he said, giving him a glare before looking at Draco.

Draco sighed, running his hand through his golden locks, thinking quickly. 'Here goes nothing…' he told himself.

"Dare!" he shouted quickly, flicking his eyes at Hermione before looking back at Blaise.

Hermione noticed the look he sent in her direction, and she new…whatever Blaise was going to dare him with, wasn't going to be good.

"I dare you, to kiss Granger for more then 10 seconds!" He shouted triumphantly, making Pansy grin, Ginny smile, and Harry and Ron fall off there stools – bang heads with each other, curse in pain before looking at Blaise with a horrified look.

"NO WAY!" Ron shouted, standing up, ready to bash up Blaise if need be. (AN…yes…I know that Blaise was the one who would have beaten up Ron before, but Ron thinks he's strong ok? Let's leave it at that! Don't want to pop his bubble! .)

Harry stood up as well, standing next to his best friend for support.

Hermione gulped and looked at Draco over the fire, who was staring back at her. 'Oh no…my worst nightmare has come true!' she thought.

Draco continued to look into her eyes, wondering all the while why he couldn't look away. Hermione sighed and gave him a quick glare.

"I refuse!" She shouted, breaking eye contact and standing up next to her friends.

Draco looked over at Blaise, mouthing… 'Plan B!'

Blaise grinned and shouted, "NO, Granger you must! I double dare Draco!"

Hermione looked up at the sky for help, and realised…hey…she didn't have to do this, if she RAN AWAY!

She looked at each of them, longer at Draco then the rest, and quickly turned to run away from them.

Someone grabbed her arm and with one hand on her waist, dipped her, staring into her eyes.

Draco looked over at the shocked Ron and Harry and grinned. "I guess you'll just have to watch me in action ey?" He asked cockily.

Harry was about to answer but Draco gave him a warning look. "Don't believe I've had action before, Potter?" he hissed.

Draco looked down at Hermione then, and did the only thing his mind was telling him to. Hermione gasped and closed her eyes as he lent down and pressed his lips against hers.

The only OTHER thing his minds was telling him at the time was 'Either this is the worst thing I'm ever going to do in my life…or possibly the best. But either way, a bet's a bet. And Malfoy's NEVER back down from a bet!'

HA HA HA! Don't you just LOOOVE cliffies? I love them too! smiles

Don't worry people out there who like SLOW romance stories, because this will be slow. This is just a little bit of fluff for all of you who reviewed! REMEMBER! They still haven't REALLY become friends at all have they? JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!

OH! And I have a question. Who would you prefer as a couple? Ron and Pansy and Harry by himself (maybe as a poofy guy) or Harry and Pansy with Ron all by himself?

UP TO YOU ALL! Just review and let me know ok? Because at the moment I've got a few hints of Harry and Pansy but because I've been focusing on Ginny/Blaise and Draco/Hermione, I'm still considering different coupling. SOZ ABOUT THAT!

OH! I have a poll for you all! Which movie do you think Draco had the best hair in? The first, second, third or shudders fourth? Let me know ok! Because that will make the next chapter I'm currently writing, even funnier to write with what I'm planning! winks

NEXT CHAPTER is the KISS ending and the time for sleep happening, but why isn't Draco sleeping, and staring at Hermione instead? DAMN HORNY GUY! grins

Love you all and PLEASE review! More reviews, faster update! BWA HA HA!

OH! And those who are interested, TRIXIE IS EVEN BIGGER! (If that is even possible, lol) and in only approx 10 days, she'll be due! YAY! I'll have to put up some pics of her sometime, what do you all think?

Review guys! Love you all!

Love Roz xoxoxo


	6. First Night And Sticky Situations

HALLO!

YAY! I'm back! YAHOO! AW man… tears thankyou all soooo much for the reviews! sniff I'm praying to get to 50 next time! Cos that would be absolutely AWESOME! You could all help out with that…cough hack cough

Ha ha ha…

To that reviewer who asked what soz meant….MY DEAR! No worries! I mean…I didn't even know what LOL meant a few months ago and THAT was pretty embarrassing so this is NOTHING! Soz is just short for 'sorry', understand? HA HA HA! HUGS FOR YOU DUDE!

And in advance I apologise for not being able to do shout outs and remember your names, so you'll just have to work with me ok? COS we have dial up internet and I have to write the stories OFFLINE so I can't remember your names, and yeah…LONG STORY CUT SHORT!

To my faithful LONG reviewer, you know who you are… 'ANIME BOYS MAKE ME PANT!' YOU ROCK! I LOOOVE reviews in general, but you make the world for me a WHOLE lot brighter! THANK YOU! And to the rest of you….hugs for all and PLEASE…help me get to 50 reviews? bows down on knees while looking after her HEAVILY pregnant young dog

The show must go on dudes! READ ON!

**First Night…Having some fun and sticky situations!**

**RECAP:**

_She looked at each of them, longer at Draco then the rest, and quickly turned to run away from them._

_Someone grabbed her arm and with one hand on her waist, dipped her, staring into her eyes._

_Draco looked over at the shocked Ron and Harry and grinned. "I guess you'll just have to watch me in action ey?" He asked cockily._

_Harry was about to answer but Draco gave him a warning look. "Don't believe I've had action before, Potter?" he hissed._

_Draco looked down at Hermione then, and did the only thing his mind was telling him to. Hermione gasped and closed her eyes as he lent down and pressed his lips against hers._

_The only OTHER thing his minds was telling him at the time was 'Either this is the worst thing I'm ever going to do in my life…or possibly the best. But either way, a bet's a bet. And Malfoy's NEVER back down from a bet!'_

Hermione kept her eyes tight shut as Draco's lips stuck to hers. Why on earth he wasn't trying to open her mouth for 'access' or something, was another thing, but at the moment, he looked like he was just satisfied with locking lips with her.

Yes guys…in her head she was thinking, 'ARGH! INVASION OF PERSONAL SPACE! GET HIM OFF ME! (When actually a naughty part of her mind was thinking that his lips felt lovely on her own and his holding of her waist…oh! Just wonderful!) OK…so she wasn't FULLY thinking that but a part of her was starting to think along those lines.

WHILE Draco, was thinking something more on the lines of, 'Dum, dum dum…GOD! This girl has ABSOLUTELY NO experience! I am going to HAVE to do something about this experience of hers, and FAST!'

Harry and Ron gaped in horror at the scene in front of them, while Pansy and Blaise grinned, hardly shocked at what their friend was doing.

Ginny giggled and began to count down the seconds until the kiss would be over, while still watching Hermione's shocked face as Draco continued to press his lips against hers, still holding her in the same dipped position in front of them all.

Hermione tightened her hold around Draco's neck and told herself that if this kiss didn't end soon, she'd pull ALL of those little blonde hairs on Malfoy's neck, right off! ROOTS AND ALL!

Seconds ticked by and Hermione tried to ignore the tingling in her stomach that MUST have been coming from his touch. All she knew other then that, what that Malfoy was enjoying this. He was PERSONALLY annoying her, making sure that she DIDN'T enjoy this kiss by playing with her lips. Wait…why was she wanting to enjoy it anyway? Hermione knew at that moment that she would NEVER get herself into this situation again. NEVER! (AN…little does she know what I have planned for her….bwa ha ha…)

Why he was doing this, he wasn't sure. I mean…he was supposed to 'have some action with her', but it wasn't like he liked her or anything right? He didn't even KNOW her, and frankly, even if he DID get dared by Blaise, well, it was a dare right? And even if he didn't like her in ANY WAY and other then thinking she was hot in a lot of different ways cough, this was all for the dare and nothing else!

Hermione ripped away from his lips suddenly, and Draco was so shocked by the blushed look on her cheeks when she looked up at him with a sparkle in her eyes…well…he let go of her, which sent her crashing to the ground.

And seconds later the tingling that was starting to occur in Hermione's stomach was gone, and anger took over any sparkling looks in her eyes.

Blaise and Pansy cracked up laughing, watching teary eyed as their friend came to terms with what he had just done.

Ron was fuming and Harry was holding him back before he could pummel into Draco and TRY to knock the living daylights out of him.

Ginny smiled and gave Hermione a quick thumbs up as she shook her head and picked herself off the ground. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave her a quick smile before poking the STILL shocked Draco in the chest.

"What was that for?" she growled.

Draco gulped and tried to ignore the flamed look in her eyes that meant that if there were any teddies around, they were going to be the first ones to feel her RAGE!

"A dare," he said quickly, and flicked his hair out of his silver sparkling eyes, and gave her a dazzling smile.

Hermione gave him a nervous glance, covering it up with a small cough and while inside her, she felt a faint disappoint that she quickly brushed aside. 'Why the hell am I feeling disappointed? It's just Malfoy the prick we're talking about here, right?' she thought.

Hermione began to fume and gave him the most EVIL glare she could gather out of her confused emotions. He was playing with her, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Next time you have to participate in a dare, Malfoy…I will NOT be involved," she hissed, and gave Harry, Ron and Ginny a quick smile, before she turned and walked stiffly away from the group towards her tent.

Ginny gave Ron and Harry an apologetic look, sensing the worry in their eyes, before following Hermione back to her tent.

Harry and Ron sighed and watched the retreating figure of Ginny.

Draco shook his head and gave Blaise and Pansy a laugh. "Guess I'm not getting any tonight then?" he joked, realising how pathetic his joke was when they both gave him disapproving looks.

"You didn't even make the kiss look juicy!" Blaise complained, giving him a disappointed look but never the less, letting Draco sit down next to him, noticing how his ego had deflated in the last few minutes in the quickest time he had ever seen it! And that was a record for out beloved Draco!

"And…" added Pansy critically. "You've made her and the Weasel obviously mad now."

"Exactly! You HAVE to apologise!" Harry added, clenching his fist to show Draco that hurting his friend wasn't a game.

"Wait…did we just agree on something, Potter?" Pansy asked, giving Harry an odd look from over the flames of the fire.

Harry gave her a flashing smile before nodding. "I believe we did, Snot Face. Got a problem? Call my lawyer," he answered cockily.

Pansy rolled her eyes and Draco was forgotten as Ron watched the obvious chemistry between these two that he hadn't seen before. And damn for him, she was out of his limits too, so he'd just have to stick to Hermione and get Draco the hell away from her!

"Who's your lawyer, Goof Face?" Pansy asked, obviously interested in the way that he stared at her so…curiously, and frankly, no one had EVER looked at her like this.

"Dobby!" Harry stated, and got to his feet before dashing off to his tent. But before he did, he gave her a quick bow and a 'I am sooo cool!' smile.

Pansy rolled her eyes and laughed as he dashed away.

"HEY! Does anyone care about me?" Draco whined.

"The game was fun," Ron ignored his comment and said, "But EVIL of you!" he added quickly, sticking out his tongue and gave Pansy an awkward bow that she wasn't exactly impressed with and she in return, rolled her eyes in boredness, before he ran off to his tent.

"If anyone needs me I'm on guard!" he shouted sourly, giving Blaise a dark stare, emphasising the word 'guard' in his direction.

Blaise grinned and whistled at him.

"Sure hope you get some soon, Weasel! Cause you obviously have all the signs of a horny guy who hasn't been getting any recently. Or wait…at all, if I'm right?" he sneered.

Ron gave him a last look of hatred before shutting his tent entrance behind him.

"Now, what's the problem?" Blaise asked, looking over at Draco with Pansy, critically analysing his depressed look and sombre attitude.

"THE DARE DIDN'T WORK!" he grumbled.

"What dare?" Pansy asked curiously, giving them both evil glares. "Are you up to something?"

Blaise gulped and silently prayed that Pansy wasn't about to…KILL THEM with her EVILNESS!

Pansy jumped up and Draco and Blaise cringed away in fright of her evil wrath. What they weren't expecting were the words coming out of her mouth.

"Tell me! I wanna join in too!" she exclaimed, giving them cheeky looks.

(A/N: YES! I like her as a part-evil-part-good person ey? Gives her more of a chance to have kawai moments with Harry? YES! I've made it Harry guys! And to that reviewer who asked me if I knew what Kawai means, HELL YEAH! I'm like the BIGGEST fan of anime! HA HA HA!)

Ginny sighed and watched as her friend shoved her MANY teddies around her pillow, leaving a very small amount of space to actually sleep on.

After watching her for several minutes, knowing that she wasn't going to say anything unless she said something else, she realised what she had to say.

"So what'd he taste like? Chicken…candy…chocolate?" Ginny asked smoothly, watching as Hermione turned around with a worried look on her face.

"Oh! I don't know, Ginny! I mean…I don't even LIKE the guy for goodness sake!" She said huffily, pulling a teddy into her arms and holding it tight. 'I mean…other then his good looks which ANY girl would be stupid to not notice, he is an absolute git!' she thought.

"Are you sure?" Ginny purred, watching Hermione's cheeks blush a little in the torch light of Hermione's tent.

"YES! It was just a stupid kiss that meant nothing! End of story!" she sighed and pushed away all other thoughts of Malfoy. The only thing she could think about was, 'He doesn't even know anything ABOUT me. How can I even be friends with someone as horrible and stupid as that git?' – BUT…she chose NOT to answer any of these questions because she just remembered, the little ordeal with her best friend and that bloody Blaise Zabini.

"What'd you do with him?" She asked, catching Ginny totally off guard.

"W-with who?" she stuttered. 'No…I shall never tell her! NEVER!' Ginny thought.

"Don't play dumb!" Hermione grinned and nudged her in the side. "With Blaise! Do I have to run him over in a muggle car and attach a bomb to his foot to send him off for what he did?" She growled, clenching her fingers as if Blaise's head was in the middle of them both.

"Well…" Ginny began thoughtfully, wondering how on earth she was going to tell Hermione this, when she herself was literally walking on egg shells when she had begun the sentence.

Hermione watched, evilness written all over her face. They had both come quickly to her tent to discuss all that had happened today and the last thing she wanted was Malfoy back here when she was discussing him or teasing Ginny about Blaise.

"Come on! Spit it out girl!" she said jokingly, smiling at Ginny. This showed Ginny that Hermione might not have been as angry with the whole thing as she thought she was…

"Well…" she started. "You went off swimming and he came up behind me and we talked. Then when I looked over to see where you were, you were off with Malfoy doing who knows what!" she stated in a matter of fact tone, trying to push the conversation back to Hermione and Malfoy. BUT…Hermione was having none of that.

"We did nothing of the sort!" she hissed, giving her a glare. 'He was just being perverted like always.' she thought.

"Back to you now! What'd did you guys talk about during YOUR fraternizing?" she asked quickly, sending Ginny into ANOTHER set of blushes which must have been the fifth time or something like that tonight!

"Well…we talked a bit about school, and he said I looked really nice in my bathers, then he…well…yeah! That's about it!" she said brightly, her eyes dazed and Hermione knew she was off in another world, probably a world where there were little fluffy bunnies running around and Blaise was a Prince of a land called HOT GUY LAND and she was destined to be married to him. WELL NOT IF SHE COULD HELP IT!

"You were fraternizing with the enemy and not even worried that I could have been felt up by Malfoy!" Hermione accused.

"Well, I'm sorry but you seemed alright to me! Just getting nice and cosy!" Ginny defended.

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, obviously confused with the whole 'Malfoy suddenly noticing her and being a perve' thing and Ginny going for Blaise all of a sudden when it should have been Harry, thing. (A/N: If you don't understand that…WELL NEITHER DO I! No worries dudes!)

The two stayed silent for a few minutes, thinking of what they were going to do in their own situations, while also waiting for the other to say something.

Hermione scowled at Ginny and rolled her eyes. They were being stupid about this and frankly, she just wanted to think about what to do about Malfoy, rather then wasting time on fighting about all this Blaise stuff with her.

"Look, I'm sorry ok? You can like whoever you like. Just don't get too close to Blaise because I don't trust him," Hermione said calmly, patting Ginny on the shoulder and giving her a warm smile. The silence between them was gone and Ginny squealed in excitement.

"PHEW! I'm glad that's over! Because I don't know what your reaction would have been if I'd told you he kissed me!" she said quickly, giving her a cheesy grin.

Hermione's eyes widened and she smacked Ginny on the knee lightly. "WHAT! Why didn't you tell me? YOU NAUGHTY GIRL WHO FRATERNIZES WITH THE-"

BUT…her words were cut off as Ginny got up and darted out of the tent before having MANY of teddies thrown at the tent entrance. Hermione growled and waited till Ginny popped her head back in.

"Just kidding!" Ginny grinned, and the sounds of her feet skipping away were enough to make Hermione laugh and lie down on her sleeping mat. 'She had me worried there for a second!' she thought.

She wriggled herself as she got into her sleeping bag and made herself comfortable inside. Malfoy would be coming soon and the last thing she wanted was to be awake when he came back.

She looked over to his side of the tent and her eyes widened. (A/N:…ok! Magic being used here because the tents are VERY large ok? HA HA HA)

Draco had neatly put his sleeping bag down and fluffed up his silver covered pillow case. His bag didn't have clothing on the floor around it and frankly, Hermione hated to admit it, but he was just as neat as her. Who would have thought that this bad arse Slytherin could be neat?

Hermione reached over and while pulling herself up in a cacoon in her sleeping bag scuffled over to Draco's sleeping area. He had obviously made himself at home, she could see, because he had hung a Slytherin banner off the ceiling. 'Trust Malfoy to turn THEIR tent into a Slytherin home.' she thought, and sighed as she looked around at his other belongings that belonged to him. 'I bet that every girl back at Hogwarts would kill to snag a pair of THE sex god's boxers.'

BUT…she knew that curiosity would kill the cat, so she shuffled around his pillow instead, looking at what he had next to his pillow. Unlike her and her endless amount of teddies covering the majority of her pillow, he had a few magic books near his pillow…probably a porno book or two, she thought dryly, but other then that….HE WAS PLAIN BORING!

BUT…that's when it slipped out of it's hiding place. She shifted to reach for a book next to his pillow called, 'A dummies guide to how to maintain good looks' and HEY! This looked interesting, and she KNEW she could use this book to her advantage, maybe a little blackmail or something?

But a green and silver coloured book slipped out from under his pillow and her thoughts of blackmail were WAY back in her thoughts by now.

She curiously lifted up the book, noticing a gold lock keeping the book closed and well…locked up, and she could only wonder where the key to this book was. 'Wonder what it holds inside? Could it be wittle Dwaco's diawy?'

"Watcha looking at Granger?" A voice came from a few metres away outside her tent, and she quickly shoved the book back under his pillow, remembering to look at it later if she got the chance. She quickly shifted back to her bed and sat up, pulling a random teddy into her arms and began to play with it's paws. (A/N: Yes desperate times people!)

"Nothing, what makes you think that?" she replied, watching as Draco quietly came into the tent, his golden locks shining in the dark, making her wonder what sort of shampoo he used to make it PERMANENTLY shiny.

He smirked and walked over to his bag, pulling out some boxers and a shirt. "Mudbloods are always up to something," he stated bluntly.

Hermione grinded her teeth together, wondering how on earth a guy like him hadn't lost his pretty boy face with all the supposed 'facts' he told people.

"Shut up," she said huffily.

Draco rolled his eyes and took off his shirt and pants, laughing evilly to himself as her eyes widened and she blushed as he became shirtless AND pantless in front of her.

"EW! You perverted freak!" she squealed, and covered her eyes with her sleeping bag. She swallowed as a VERY NICE picture of his body became PERMANENTLY stuck inside her mind. 'God, what sort of game is he playing here? We're supposed to be acquaintances, not strip teasers!' she thought.

She heard shuffling around the tent but kept her eyes tight shut until finally the sleeping bag she was holding to her eyes was pulled away, and the dim light of the tent hit her face.

Draco stared at her face, obviously awed at the sight of the Gryffindor in front of him. Hermione opened her eyes and a slow blush crept to her cheeks as he stared into her eyes. Draco couldn't look away from her, and this was REALLY starting to freak him out. The freckles on her cheeks were suddenly noticed by him for the first time, and her brown eyes were piercing and calm. AND THIS FREAKED THE HELL OUT OF HIM! He was supposed to come over to her in his pjs, pull the covers off her and give her some smart remark. But nooo…instead he was staring at her, thinking things that he had NEVER thought of in his life before, let alone when it came to a Mudblood. (A/N: I'm sorry Draco, but there will be a lot of change for you when you get to know Hermione over two weeks on this camp! Malfoy: NOOO! She's trying to contaminate me! Me: Oh shut up Malfoy! cough)

Hermione coughed and noticed how his hands were covering her fingertips on top of her sleeping bag. She started to feel uncomfortable at that familiar tingling inside her, and pulled away from him, shifting quickly to the other side of the tent.

Before he could say some stupid comment she quickly said, "You suck at kissing!"

Draco gave her a shocked look and shook his head. 'Stupid thoughts! Do NOT look at Granger in a way that would freak her out, and ME even more!' he thought. How DARE she say that he sucked at kissing!

"Well your bathers are crap! Where'd you get them from? Some crap muggle mart?" he retorted, even though he knew deep inside that he actually thought the opposite of her bathers.

Hermione fumed and gave him a death glare. "Kissing is worse then what bathers look like!" she shouted.

Draco rolled his eyes. He'd had a long day and the last thing he wanted was to have a fight with Granger. Wait…did he just think that?

"Look…whatever, that kiss is nothing like what I'm REALLY made of," he stated, sitting on his sleeping bag and scooped over towards Hermione when he managed to crawl inside his sleeping bag.

Hermione snorted and turned away from him.

Draco sighed. God the bet was going horribly for him! Why did Blaise get all the luck? He was going to win this bet before he even had a chance of discussing his favourite ice-cream flavour with this moody girl!

"Look, um…wanna play a muggle game?" he asked nervously, and Hermione rolled over quickly, her jaw literally dropping to the ground. 'If this is as close to apologising as he gets, then I'm proud!' she thought. Why he was suddenly acting like this, she didn't know. But she kinda liked it, and she didn't like to admit it, but it would be cool if she could become at least on talking terms with him. Dumbledore would be pleased, wouldn't he?

"Yeah…what'd you have in mind?" she asked, shuffling closer to him as he grinned and quickly grabbed a small pack of cards from his bag and placed them in front of them.

"UNO! Best game ever!" he exclaimed, giving her a charming smile and opened the pack.

Hermione thought quickly to herself. 'Ok Hermione! He's not being his normal self but we can find out why later ok? And bash his brains up if he's planned all this. But if not, this could be fun!' (A/N: Aww…the plot thickens! Is Hermione going to find out what Blaise and Draco planned? And if she does, how is she going to react?)

Hermione laughed and squashed all other thoughts from her mind.

She grabbed the seven cards that he placed in front of her, and so the game began!

Minutes past and their game was going well! Draco had won the first two games of UNO, getting up and giving her a bow, but minutes later when Hermione won the next three games, he scowled and mumbled to himself how she must have been cheating or something, because no one beats a Malfoy!

Hermione laughed and the two gave each other huge smiles. Draco stared into her eyes again, and Hermione couldn't get herself to look away.

Draco gulped at the curious gaze she was giving him and said quickly, "My favourite ice-cream flavour is chocolate."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and said, "Well…mine's chocolate too."

Draco looked away and grabbed the UNO cards from her, telling her that the game was over.

"HEY! You know I was winning! You can't just end the game because you know you'll lose!" Hermione growled and gave him a warning look.

Draco smirked and held up her cards that held at least three Draw Fours in her pile. "You mean these?" he asked innocently.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, come get them if you want them…Mudblood!" he coaxed, trying to get himself out of this good mood. His father would KILL him if he knew that he was having fun with a Mudblood and he had to stop this, and now! But not before a last bit of fun…

Hermione jumped out of her sleeping bag, her short sleeved shirt and shorts as pyjamas in plain view for Draco, but he couldn't get a proper look because at that moment she pounced on him.

They rolled around on the ground inside of the tent, Draco slipping out of his sleeping bag to get a better grip on her hips as he tried to gain control.

That's when the rolling stopped and Hermione closed her eyes and laughed. Her hair was a mess and his was scruffy looking as well. "Well that was fun…" she joked, and opened her eyes to find them locking into the sparkling silver eyes of his own. His eyes were looking gentle for the first time, no hint of evilness or cockiness, just calm gentleness, and that's when it hit her. She was stuck under him. Her arms hooked around his neck, his hands on her hips and frankly, NO personal space between them. Her legs were wide open and Draco was on top of her! (A/N: USE your IMAGINATION people!)

Hermione's eyes widened and Draco gave her a smirk. "Well…what do we have here?" he mumbled, staring at her lips with a gentle look in his eyes.

Hermione' was thinking to herself, 'ARGH! RAPE!' But she couldn't get herself to move. What was she going to do? Kiss him or shove him away after all the anger…THEN fun that they had shared tonight?

HEY! Sorry to end it there but I HAD to do another CLIFFY! I know! You all hate me! BUT…just think…you help me get to 50 reviews and I'll make sure I update before Christmas and not leave you hanging till after? DEAL?

HA HA HA! AND…Draco is a little OOC I know…but still evil! BUT…I don't want him to be like in the books ok? And I'd just like to have some fun with the characters so if you don't like it…I'm sorry but I like him just the way he is!

OH! And I was looking through the stats that showed how many hits you have. And guys…I HAD OVER A THOUSAND! Can you believe that! shock all over Rozie's face PLEASE…add some love and leave a review!

Thanks to all who reviewed, I love you all and I'll definitely update soon, Not that Kinda Girl as well too! UNTILL THEN! Wish me luck with Trixie! Because…we're hoping she doesn't have any problems and at the moment…she looks like she's got over 6 puppies inside her, even up to 10! And we're worried that something will go wrong during the birth of the puppies! SO PLEASE WISH ME LUCK! I'm really worried! ARGH! hugs to all! And HOLLY BABE, you are the bomb! Can't wait to see you and yes…I suck at spelling…SO BITE ME! My sis is editing some of my chapters, ha ha ha…!

Love you all! AND PLEASE help me get to 50 reviews! I'll definitely give you HEAPS of love in the next chapter if you do! WAIT…I'd do it anyway…ah well! Let the Draco/Hermione, Harry/Pansy, Ginny/Blaise romance continue! YES! Harry and Pansy people! Sorry to all that wanted Harry by himself but I liked it better like this. He he he

OH! And 2 questions for you all! Who's your FAVOURITE pairing of all time in Harry Potter? Most would probably say Draco and Hermione but it'd be interesting to see what the rest of you think, and why! AND…if you could go to Hogwarts and you had a choice of what house you wanted to go in, which of the four would you choose? GOOD ANSWERS PEOPLE! Let's see if you think the same things that I do… smiles .

Lots of love and see you next chapter,

Roz xoxo


	7. The KISS And Confustion To The Extreme

HELLO! OH MY GOD! Innocent little me went onto the internet 10 minutes ago and ARGH! 65 reviews! YOU ALL ROCK! OK! Pat yourself on the backs and dance around on the floor for a bit! THAT'S RIGHT! BOOGIE! cough I'm sorry about that moment of hyperness but ARGH! It's sooo cool! PLEASE, please…keep up the love people! I saw that more then 3000 people looked at my story! Rozie faints WOW! PLEASE keep reviewing! And thanks so much to that reviewer who thought I had REALLY great stories and I was a really good author! I know who you are and when I can get on the net to get your name…I'll let you know! He he he…! YOU ALL ROCK!

OH! And in terms of couples, I noticed most of you said either, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Hermione or OF COURSE Draco/Hermione. But Tom Riddle/Hermione? I've never actually heard of that one before…But it could work! smiles If you guys know any good stories with GOOD couplings, even your own stories, let me know ok!

I'm also quite impressed. A lot of you liked Gryffindor because you were brave and loyal, but there were a few Slytherins out there as well! EITHER WAY I'M PROUD OF YOU ALL! Sorry to the people that want some Harry/Hermione or Harry/Ginny romance, BUT it'd be WAY too confusing if I kept changing the couplings, so I'm sticking to HERMIONE/DRACO (duh…!), Harry/Pansy, Blaise/Ginny and lil old Ron…who might find some LERVE back at school! Only time will tell!

SORRY! KEPT YOU LONG ENOUGH! Keep reading! And because I'm sooo happy with the reviews, there will be NO CLIFFY! HA HA HA…yes I love them but I'll be nice…THIS TIME! CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! Probably my last chapter before Christmas so there will be CUTE fluff between all couples. READ ON!

_That's when the rolling stopped and Hermione closed her eyes and laughed. Her hair was a mess and his was scruffy looking as well. "Well that was fun…" she joked, and opened her eyes to find them locking into the sparkling silver eyes of his own. His eyes were looking gentle for the first time, no hint of evilness or cockiness, just calm gentleness, and that's when it hit her. She was stuck under him. Her arms hooked around his neck, his hands on her hips and frankly, NO personal space between them. Her legs were wide open and Draco was on top of her! (A/N: USE your IMAGINATION people!)_

_Hermione's eyes widened and Draco gave her a smirk. "Well…what do we have here?" he mumbled, staring at her lips with a gentle look in his eyes._

_Hermione' was thinking to herself, 'ARGH! RAPE!' But she couldn't get herself to move. What was she going to do? Kiss him or shove him away after all the anger…THEN fun that they had shared tonight?_

**THE KISS…and confusion to the extreme!**

'Ok…Hermione THINK FAST! Are you going to kiss him? I mean…he HAS been horrible all these years but he's also been quite nice on this camp, so far.' Hermione thought quickly, looking up nervously into his sparkling eyes.

Draco waited a few moments while she had a distant look in her eyes, and…he was getting agitated! I mean…every girl in Hogwarts would grab the chance of locking lips with THE PRINCE OF SLYTHERIN, and this girl had a second chance to have some fun with him…and what was she doing…THINKING! 'You DO NOT think BEFORE YOU KISS A MALFOY! You think AFTER!' he thought.

Hermione began to loosen her arms around his neck. She just couldn't do it. None of this. He'd already kissed her once tonight, and it was…well…alright. BUT, she just couldn't do this again, with him out of all people! Her friends would kill her! 'Can't do this…I can't do-'

Yes…innocent Hermione's thoughts were cut off because Draco had had just about enough. He leant down and pressed his lips softly against her own. Hermione's eyes widened and she tried to mumble words against his lips, but he would have none of that. He was going to win this dare and he was going to win it good…

Hermione closed her eyes slowly and tightened her grip around his neck. Don't ask why she was kissing him and not pushing him away and shouting, 'RAPE!', but for some reason, she liked it. Better then the first experience of lip lock with him earlier tonight.

THE SKILLED Draco opened her mouth and let his tongue have a little search of her mouth. He held onto her hip with one hand while he reached up and stroked her curly locks of hair with the other. 'YES! She moaned in MY KISS! I'M THE SEX GOD!' he thought, and grinned in the kiss.

Hermione's eyes fluttered as he let her have access to his mouth and she couldn't help but LIKE that funny feeling in her stomach, as if being under him felt right…don't ask where that came from because at the moment…she felt good.

She reached to play with his hair for a few seconds, before it dawned on her. ARGH! She was kissing Malfoy out of her own free will!

She immediately turned her head from the side, stopping the kiss with Draco. Hot breath fell on her face from him, and she could tell from something well…rather HARD resting on her upper leg, that Mr Malfoy was TURNED ON!

'OH GOD! Get OFF me, Ferret!' her mind shouted.

She let go of his neck and pushed him away forcefully, not noticing the odd look he gave her as she sent him onto HIS bed, away from her.

Draco took a few quick breaths and shook his head, letting his messy hair fall close to his eyes. "We're going a little quickly don't you think? But up to you…I don't mind…" he purred, patting his bed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat up, her cheeks a dark shade of red and her hair a mess. Draco would NEVER admit it obviously, but she looked HOT when she was flustered.

"You are sooo gross! How could you kiss me like that! It was disgusting!" she lied, whispering quite loudly, trying not to be too loud because she knew that her friends would be asleep by now. Unfortunately Hermione REALLY wasn't listening to her hormones because they were trying to tell her, 'GO GIRL! GO!'

Draco sighed and lied back on his pillow, looking around quickly at the scatters of cards around their tent. 'I can't believe I just kissed a Mudblood! Talk about hormones! I mean, because I'M the Prince of Slytherin and all, AND a Malfoy, I obviously would have just kissed her because of the fun I'd get out of it right? Right?' But, his mind didn't answer that question for him, because unlike before when the REAL Draco had come out when they kissed, his ego had kicked in now, and that was the one thing that covered ALL emotions when he was confused.

"Yeah well I wasn't the one who went for the cards did I? YOU were flirting with me, Granger. And frankly, you kiss like you've been practising on your hand!" he retorted, obviously hurt that she DARE call their kiss disgusting.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she saw how his eyes sparkled, but differently. It was as if he was covering up his emotions for some reason, and that gentle look that he had given her…was long gone.

Hermione gave him a sad smile and shook her head, tears beginning to fall on her knees. 'I should have known he was an arsehole. How could I have even thought of kissing some arsehole like him?'

"You're just like all those other arrogant guys, Malfoy," she said sadly, ignoring the sniff of annoyance from Draco as he raised his head to look up, as if he was the king or something. "I should never have done that, and I'm sorry. It will not EVER happen again."

Draco smirked and crossed his arms, sitting up to give her a glare. "Because of you it even happened in the first place!" he retorted, and stood up quickly.

He turned his head and looked over at his belongings. What the hell did he think he was doing? 'ARGH! I've ruined EVERYTHING with my stupid attitude. What the hell did I go and do that for? Now she's obviously upset and JUST when I was doing well in the dare, I screw up! WAY TO GO MALFOY!' Yes. He was mad with himself, and with a glare that he aimed at himself, but ended up sending it Hermione's direction which didn't help at all, he turned and exited the tent.

Hermione sighed and sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes. That was enough for one night for her, and she was stuffed. She lay down on her bed and covered herself with her sleeping bag, bringing it comfortably around her chin. 'I've gone and made him mad now, telling him that the kiss was disgusting, when for some reason it felt right. I'VE SCREWED IT! Ah well…It's not like I'D ever do anything AGAIN with Malfoy and it would never be allowed anyway,' she thought.

A last tear fell and landed on her pillow, sending one last thought through her mind before fell asleep. 'I wanted to kiss him. Why I don't know. But I hope I find out why I wanted to kiss someone I've hated for six years, BEFORE the end of this camp.'

**(AN…USING BOLD NOW! Makes it more easier! Thanks for that idea from a reviewer! I really am dumb. Ha ha ha… Just to let you all know, Hermione and Draco MAY NOT get together before the end of this camp trip ok? Not to say that the other's hack cough .)**

Blaise sat by the dim fire. Yes, life was hard for someone who had it BAD for a girl who was now angry at him! Why do girls have to be sooo PMSY?

"You too?" Draco asked, coming up to sit next to him by the fire, confusion written all over his face that seemed to be on Blaise's as well.

"Coincidence huh?" Blaise replied solemnly, watching the fire intently as the flames began to simmer.

"We were going well right? Getting to know each other and all, which is hard for me to do! And then…I showed her this ruby ring on my finger and told her I got it from a woman a few weeks ago and she got all hissy at me! Telling me I didn't like her at all and that the world was going to end because I was wearing a ring!" Blaise complained, looking angrily down at the MASSIVE ruby ring on his…wedding finger…as Draco noticed dryly.

"Ok! Wanna know what I think?" Draco asked, trying to keep his expression serious, but failing miserably as he saw that Blaise had no idea what he had done.

Blaise nodded and gave him a pleading look.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned his face into one of most importance.

"Either she thought you were married to another woman… (Blaise's eyes widened in horror at the thought!) …which would be wrong because you're not right?" Draco asked.

Blaise shivered and stared at his ring. "HELL NO MAN! My grandma gave this to me! Damn, why didn't I notice that I was wearing it on my wedding finger?" he shouted, smacking his hand against his head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Draco sighed and smirked as he watched his friend in pain. Blaise turned to him again after a few moments of smacking himself, and Draco instantly turned serious again. Blaise gestured for him to continue.

"Or she just thought you were gay. You know…wearing a MASSIVE ruby coloured ring on your WEDDING finger and all," Draco said bluntly.

Tears started pouring out of Blaise's eyes and he looked up into the night sky for support. "I've stuffed it haven't I?" he said softly, trying to be subtle but failing miserably because his sniffling was at least waking up the birds in the nearby trees.

"You know, I got the meat eating bird and gave it polyjuice potion so that it would change into a dragon, and we would save the girls and look like heroes, and that went PERFECTLY, right?" he noted.

Draco nodded. "Totally."

"And then I dared you to kiss Granger and even though YOU sucked at it and stuffed that up, it went alright, right? You know…after…you made up with her didn't you?" he asked innocently, noticing how Draco's face expression changed from seriousness to anger.

"Yeah…if you call having fun with her, having one of the best kisses ever in my entire life (did he just say that?), then stuffing it up when my ego kicking in, then yeah…everything's going great!" he retorted sarcastically, putting his hands in front of him and bowing his head. "Please God…I know I stuffed this one up but PLEASE…let me continue being sexy for the rest of my life ok?" he whispered seriously. "OH! And please let me continue being a SEX god to the ladies. It's really good for my ego. Thanks, amen," he whispered and gave Blaise a smirk.

"It'll all be fine!" he exclaimed, very happy with himself.

Blaise shook his head and rolled his eyes. "For you maybe, but for the rest of the world, no…it will be crap."

Draco winced. 'He heard me…'

"Heard that?" he said innocently to Blaise.

Blaise grinned and nodded. "Don't worry dude! If I was in your position I would have done the same-WAIT! I AM!"

He quickly bowed his head and repeated the words that Draco had said.

Draco sighed and took out his wand from his boxers, whispering softly so that a light appeared on the end of it. 'Sad world we live in…' he thought to himself.

-

Hermione opened her eyes and sat up, welcoming the morning light to her tent that she shared with…yes…that blonde idiot. She turned to see an obviously EVIL person that she no longer liked in any way, sleeping on the other side of the tent. 'Wait…I didn't like him at all did I?' she thought. AH well…think about that later. Time to get up and pack up for the long walk to the next site.

She quickly got changed into a knee length loose skirt that was purple and was the type of skirt that blew UP in the wind (Yes…it could get dangerous!) and a light blue short sleeved top that had a bright glittery star on the front of it. All in all, she looked nice and with a pull back of the hair with NUMEROUS amount of clips to tame it, she looked perfect for a LONG day of walking and getting dirty…and staying away from Malfoy.

She looked over at the sleeping Malfoy who was turned away from her and she could only see his blonde head sticking out from his covers, and to her, he looked cute, that was…If she liked him! 'Which I don't!' she shouted at the questioning thoughts in her mind.

She flicked her eyes to that little diary by his pillow and promised herself that the next night she was stuck with Malfoy, she would check out that little diary, and find out what secrets lied beneath that thick front cover that looked like it was shouting to her, 'READ ME! READ ME!' Hermione shook her head and went back to packing her things.

Ten minutes later she had managed to pack everything and with a last push down in her bag to stuff the MANY teddies that she had in there, she left the tent without looking back. She wasn't going to wake up the blonde boofhead who was sleeping soundly, and she noticed angrily that he didn't even snore! 'He can wake himself…stupid ferret!'

"Ready to go?" Pansy asked happily to everyone in the circle.

"Someone's happy." Hermione said dryly, noticing how the whole morning while they packed up all the cooking utensils, Pansy had a bounce in her step.

"Yeah…had a good night, I did," she answered, ignoring Hermione, Ron and Ginny's shocked looks, and giving them a quick smirk before she gave Harry a HUGE grin.

Three pairs of eyes stared at Harry for an answer, but he only blushed and sent Pansy a pleading look, which Pansy ignored as she began to skip around the group, whistling a happy tune all the while.

"Harry…talk to me later," Ron said to Harry. "Who let Pansy into the sugar?" he added, giving Blaise a dark look before giving Ginny a suspicious look-who was, so he noted happily, standing FAR, FAR away from Blaise, in fact…she was right next to him!

Ginny rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what was going through her brother's mind, and nudged him HARD in the ribs, satisfied when she heard an 'OW!' come from him.

"Anyone seen Draco?" Blaise asked a few minutes later when they had all put their bags on and were ready to go.

Hermione sniffed and looked away from the group.

"Right here!" a cheerful voice shouted, running towards them with his pack on and pans banging the sides of the bag as he ran.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Talk about close, Draco. What were you doing? Saying goodbye to the site where you and Blaise SAVED (yes she emphasised here) Ginny and the Mudblood?" she asked innocently.

Blaise and Draco winced when she said 'saved' and gave her a worrying look. Draco laughed and gave her a smirk.

"NO! I was checking my _reflection _in the water, _then _I placed a rock at the fighting site, so people would always remember how we were strong AND powerful!" Draco retorted triumphantly, giving Blaise a high five.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other with curious looks on their faces, and nodded, before walking away down a trail leading out of the campsite, leaving the others behind them without a backwards glance.

Ron and Harry watched as the girls walked away and for some reason, Pansy dashed after them and hooked arms with the two as they faded into the distance.

"Girls…" Harry told Ron in answer to the floating questions in their minds, as they quickly followed them with Blaise and Draco close behind.

"Ginny, talk to me! Please!" Blaise begged, taking Ginny's hand in his before being pushed roughly away by an angry Ginny.

"Go ask that other woman to talk to you!" Ginny snapped, picking up her ham sandwich from the bench and walking quickly up to where Hermione sat under a tree.

"Still trying to apologise?" Hermione asked dryly, watching as Blaise burst into 'acting' tears and fell onto the ground where Ginny was sitting, pain all over his face. Ginny came to sit next to her, but Hermione was focused on something else.

This whole morning she could think of nothing else other than THAT KISS. Draco Malfoy was the only thing on her mind and frankly, she didn't know what to do. Whenever she looked at him (which was very often!), Draco would stare at her for a few seconds, his face emotionless, before turning away and whistling softly to himself for some reason, which annoyed Hermione to no end. She _liked _him. She knew that much. She liked him as a friend and she wanted to get to know him. But she kept pushing him away and she knew exactly why. She felt like he was playing with her and it hurt when she gave in to him, even though it felt good as well. 'ARGH! CONFUSED! What to do! Should I just keep ignoring the jerk and hope that we don't have to talk to each other for the rest of this camp? He has been horrible to me for all these years and I thought I'd become immune to his teasing and name calling. But why is it suddenly hurting inside, when he teases me now?' she thought.

Unfortunately little Hermione didn't notice that during these seconds of thought, Ginny had been waving her hand in front of her face and trying all sorts of different ways to get her out of the 'staring at Draco in a TOTALLY unsubtle way' thing.

"HERMIONE!" she finally yelled, fed up with the dazed look on her friend's face.

Hermione shook her head and smiled at Ginny. "Yeah…?" she asked vaguely.

"You told me what happened before and THE KISS and all, but I thought you didn't like him! SO why are you staring at him?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed and scuffed her feet in the grass, FINALLY looking away from Draco (who had been planning dares with Blaise at the time…cough)

"I DON'T like him! It was just totally unexpected, you know?"

"Then TALK to him! There's such a thing as walking up to someone and discussing the problem!" Ginny replied.

Hermione stared at her. "Then why don't _you _go and try that with Mr _Zabini_?" she retorted, grinning at her friend's guilty face.

Meanwhile… Pansy and Harry were busy staring at each other, both standing beside different trees, metres away from each other as they ate lunch.

"Oh just kiss already!" Ron shouted, completely exasperated at the fluffy best friend he now had standing next to him.

Harry coughed embarrassingly and looked away from the NOW smug looking Pansy.

"Thanks…" he mumbled to Ron, who rolled his eyes.

"If you choose to even so much as SPEAK to that ugly little pug-face, good luck man. But PLEASE, for the love of chocolate, stop staring at her as if you want to snog right here and now!" Ron shouted angrily, but gave his friend a quick pat on the back before he went and sat down at a nearby tree to eat his lunch.

Harry laughed and grinned at Pansy. "So, camp was a good idea?"

Pansy grinned and came to sit down next to him. "Yeah! We had fun last night didn't we, Potter? And you still agree with the plan right?" she whispered.

Harry smiled and flicked his hair out of his face. "Of course! I mean…as much as I don't want it to happen, there's obviously something there and we have to give them a push in the right direction right? Or else they're just going to get nowhere!" he whispered back triumphantly.

Pansy grinned and patted him on the back.

**(A/N: Ok…so maybe there isn't a lot of romance between the two here yet, but let's just say that there is definitely chemistry here and at the moment they are planning something! Can you guess? And how is this going to affect the dare plans between Draco and Blaise as well? Make it worse or better?)**

The day passed pretty quickly (a few glances between Draco and Hermione, Draco and Blaise plotting as well as Harry and Pansy, while Ginny and Hermione stayed well away from the Slytherin boys) and before they knew it, they had arrived at a closed gate.

"What do we do?" Ron asked, looking up at the wooden gate in front of them.

"Try this Weasel," sneered Pansy, taking off a pinned note to the gate that was right in front of poor Ron's eyes, but he hadn't seen it.

Ron took the crumpled note from her, his face reddening in seconds and quickly opened it.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes and coughed at Ron's stupidity, while Blaise and Draco shook their heads and mumbled words to each other that could faintly be heard as, 'Bloody lunatic!', and two headed git!', but the words quickly vanished from Blaise as Ginny turned around and gave him the worst death glare that she could bring out of her 'innocent expressions.' Blaise cringed and hung his head in shame. 'WOW! She has quite an effect on him,' Draco noticed quickly.

"Dear children _(yup! Professor Dumbledore, Hermione thought dryly)_

I'm pleased to see that you've made it this far.

Please continue past this gate and you will come across a small pathway that will lead to a camp site that you will stay at for tonight.

Fortunately this camp isn't going to be THAT boring, and I have some good news for you all. _(Everyone cringes)_

There will be something that you will encounter at this campsite. You will have to work together to overcome it, but don't worry! If there are any problems just use this whistle next to this letter _(Hermione picked up the fluro pink coloured whistle next to where the note lay. She rolled her eyes as she found small stars printed on the whistle. 'Dumbledore and his stars…' she thought to herself)_ and some help will be there immediately.

Have fun tonight and whatever happens, remember…always have hope that someone will be there!

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore"

"Always have hope that someone will be there?" Harry scoffed.

"Yeah, what the hell?" Draco asked, snatching the letter from Ron's hands and rereading the letter, as if he couldn't believe anything Potter or his friend's said.

"Come on! Let's go!" Hermione shouted excitedly, pushing the gate open to reveal a forest of green around them in the afternoon sun.

Ginny ran ahead of them, laughing loudly. Blaise dashed after her as they ran to the next campsite. Draco had told him to apologise, and it was now or never!

"Ginny! Wait for me!" Blaise shouted, looking back and seeing how Draco and the others were far behind them.

"Ginny!" he shouted, grabbing her arm and pulling her around so she landed wham bam into his chest.

"What..?" she breathed, obviously puffed from the process of running away from him which had failed miserably.

"I'm sorry! The ring was from my grandmother and I put it on my wedding finger! That's the woman I was talking about! I'm sorry!" He sighed and let go of her.

Ginny's eyes widened and she looked up at him in horror. "GRANDMA!" Her voice went up several octaves. "You could have told me! I wouldn't have been so worked up!" she shouted, smacking him HARD on the chest as he was still standing close to her.

Blaise gave her a small smile. "I blame it completely on the nerves!"

"Are you sure?" she asked suspiciously. "You didn't do it just to annoy the heck out of me? I mean…It's not like I really cared or anything!" she added quickly.

Blaise rolled his eyes and saw that the others were slowly approaching. He grabbed her hand.

"Friends?" he asked quickly, looking deep into her eyes that made her slowly melt into a little puddle of goo.

Ginny nodded and squeezed his hand.

Blaise laughed and let go of her hand, instantly cracking up. Tears fell from his eyes and he ran away from her, dashing towards the campsite.

"Wha…" But Ginny's voice faded away as she turned her hand over and found words printed on her hands, obviously from when Blaise had grabbed her hand. The words were, 'I'm HOT! And you are too…sort of!'

"Get back HERE!" she screamed, dashing after Blaise. And you could faintly hear his laughter trailing in the distance as he continued to run away from the screaming Ginny.

**(A/N: Ah…ain't love cool? Wish I had some!)**

Hermione put down her bag as they finally got to the campsite. She had managed to avoid going near Malfoy all day. Even during lunch! Which was great! Now if only she could stop sneaking glances at him. But that wasn't going to change anytime soon. 'I did NOT like that kiss! I did NOT like that kiss!' she shouted to herself.

"I'm with you tonight, girl!" Pansy shouted happily as she skipped over to Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Cool! Who are the others with?" she asked sarcastically. One good thing about tonight was that she was going to find out about Draco and Blaise a bit more from Pansy, which was going to be very interesting indeed.

"Draco's with Ginny. Harry's by himself (she said a little sadly which made Hermione even the more curious to find out more), Ron's with Blaise and I'm with you!" she answered.

Hermione gave her a quick smile. Pansy wasn't all that bad and it was as if she was a different girl at school. She had suddenly changed and Hermione didn't mind it at all.

"Let's do the tent!" Hermione smiled and they both put up their tent together.

Half an hour later Hermione walked softly over to the side of the MASSIVE crystal clear lake next to their campsite (a lot like the other campsite she noticed, but a lot bigger) and took her small diary with her as she sat down to write down in her diary.

She took off her shoes and slipped her legs in the cool water as she began to write: 'Today was an ok day diary. I'm just hoping tonight and tomorrow will be better. Promise you won't tell anyone something though? And this has been going through my mind for a while as well. Malfoy gave me the best kiss I've ever had and I can't get it out of my mind! I don't know what to do but I can tell you one big secret-'

Her words were cut off as her diary was snatched quickly from her. She looked up in horror and saw Draco starting to read the words in the diary.

"Give that back!" she shouted, jumping up to grab it from him, but he closed the diary and kept it firmly in his grasp.

"No Granger." He grinned and pulled it into the air from her reach.

Hermione jumped up into the air a few times, then realised that she looked like a crazy loon. "You are EVIL! Anyone ever told you that?" she hissed.

"Many…but I'd like to here that I'm hot as well. You could tell me that," he replied smoothly, giving her a charming smile. Hermione blushed but said nothing.

'Don't let him do this to you. He's playing with your emotions! Tell him off!' Hermione's mind screamed.

And she did. She stomped HARD on his foot with the heel of her foot, and even though she didn't have shoes on, with the grunt of pain she heard from him, she knew it was going to leave a nasty bruise.

Draco looked down at her angrily and his ego once again got away from him. "Stupid Mudblood." His voice was soft and dangerous and his eyes no longer sparkling.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and Draco smirked. He raised the diary in his hand and to Hermione's horror, chucked it WAY out into the middle of the lake. Yes he was a strong boy…but he was also toast!

"YOU ARSEHOLE! THAT WAS MY FAVOURITE DIARY!" she screamed and punched him square in the jaw.

"You hit me! Twice for that matter!" he shouted back.

Hermione rolled her eyes and watched as her diary made a soft 'plop' sound into the water.

"Go get it!" she shouted.

"Never!" Draco shouted back.

"Fine! I'm not going to fight with you!" Hermione shouted for the last time, seeing now that everyone else was watching them silently from the benches and tents that were not far away.

"I'll get them later," she mumbled and picked up her shoes before hitting his shoulder and walking away from him.

Draco watched as her shoulder's sagged as she walked away.

"Why'd you do that?" Blaise asked, running up to him quickly.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "That's the last time I take advice from that stupid muggle magazine. It told me that if you chuck a woman's property away from them, they'll focus on you more! And I thought we could talk if I did that." He sighed.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "And you chucked her diary, which might I say is a girl's best friend, and to top it all off, you chucked it out into the middle of the lake?" hhe asked calmly.

"Yeah!" Draco replied.

"Good luck with that Draco."

"What'd I do wrong?"

"You thought what you did last night was bad. Welcome to the REAL world of women and their NASTY hormones."

Draco's eyes widened in horror as he realised what he'd done.

**DUN DUN DUN! OK! I AM SOOO SORRY! It's a cliffy I know! Not a big mind you, but the next chapter is going to be BIG and this is the beginning of the BIG stuff happening!**

**Next chapter some of the characters will be having to fight REAL underwater creatures that aren't part of the dares or plans, and HELL YEAH! There will be quite a bit of fluff. But I won't say between who! It's obvious though! Ha ha ha! And I think the whole Pansy and Harry plan thing will be cool, because you might have now realised, Pansy is the only one who knows about the plans AND dares, so she could twist them around any way she pleased! Read and find out what she's going to do!**

**And how are Blaise and Ginny going to get together? And Pansy and Harry? And **

**Hermione and Draco? THE BEST COUPLE EVER! Keep reading AND reviewing and find out! **

**PLEASE keep reviewing because more reviews, quicker updates and the more interesting fluff and chemistry I shall put in the story! Black mail I hear you all saying? HELL YEAH! But we all like fluff so it's the way it is! JOKES! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**OH POLL! If you could go on a date with THE Draco Malfoy (Yes…pretending he's real here…character and all) where would you go? What would you do? AND! What's your favourite animal? I need some ideas because there's going to be an animal having a part in the story soon, so give me ideas! Can be magical or not magical! He he he**

**PLEASE review! And I'll update and give you romance, which hint hint will DEFINETELY be happening in the next chapter. **

**OH! And to the reviewer who gave me that idea of having a scene where Draco has to save Hermione under the water and so on…cough…thanks for that! And you may just be reading it all happening in the next chapter! REVIEW AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!**

**I'll be updating right after Trix gives birth! Thanks for all the luck! You can never get enough though! Ha ha ha! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU! AND I HOPE YOU ALL GET GOOD PRESENTS AND FOOD! What are you all getting? I got my ears pierced and an XBOX! The XBOX is my sister, brother's and mine, but it's still cool!**

**Love you all and REVIEW!**

**Love Roz xoxoxoxo **


	8. Fighting and Saving Underwater

**Hi guys! How are you all? I'm back with a new chapter! Yay! Merry Christmas! What did you all get? Anything exciting? WELL! I got quite a few random things but the BEST thing was….drum roll…Trixie (my gorgeous border collie dog!) had 5 puppies 3 days before Christmas! I was up all night because she started giving birth at 4 in the morning! yawns it was awesome though! I hope we can keep one but who knows! AND! There's this little runt of the litter called Pew…and she's just sooo adorable! Did I mention that all the puppies are female! My dad was joking with my mum saying, 'Now there's 4 males in the family-budgie (Nibbles), Fish (Bucks), my bro, and dad, and 9 females! (my sis), me, mum, Trixie and an extra bunch of 5 puppies! (Nancy, Pew, Blossom, Daisy, and Jess!)**

**HA HA HA! Do any of you have dogs? How awesome are they!**

**cough Before I start, I just want to say….there are over 4000 of you who are reading my story and less then a quarter are reviewing! Come ON people! The more reviews you leave me, the more romance! AND faster updates! Just answer to the polls because I want to know what you all think, ok? I'm aiming for 100 reviews, and if you could help me get there, I'd have an idea of how many are actually reading my story, cos I'm curious, so please help! .**

**OH! And to those who wanted me to get Hermione and Draco together soon…sorry dudes! BUT…I prefer a slow romance with a lot of chemistry (there will be kisses don't worry!) and I think the majority of you want that too! So let the romance continue!**

**Disclaimer – **Well it's not exactly a disclaimer but more like a gift for all who are reading! rozie opens a curtain to all people reading and there…in front of you all are a million Draco Malfoy's! One for each of you! So get in there! Take your pick! It's not every day you get a free chance at a Sex God!

**Lesson to Learn Underwater**

Hermione quickly ate her dinner while talking to Pansy and Ginny.

"So are you going to go and get it by yourself?" Ginny asked, concern filling her voice.

Hermione nodded and scowled at Draco's back, who was sitting on the other side of the campfire with Blaise, while Harry and Ron were sitting nearby, away from the girls.

"I always knew Draco was a git, but I never thought he'd be so stupid!" Pansy remarked.

Hermione turned to her, giving her a curious look. "Why aren't you sticking up for Malfoy?"

Pansy gave her a look like, 'are you stupid or something?' "Come ON, Granger. He took your diary for god's sakes! If he ever did that to me I'd kill him! A girl's diary is her best friend!" she explained.

"Exactly! All our secrets about what we're feeling-" Ginny said.

"Who we like-" Pansy butted in, smirking at Ginny who blushed.

"Who we think is hot-" Hermione smiled, closing her eyes for a few seconds, thinking of Tom Felton (who she suddenly realised had a close resemblance to Draco Malfoy. She'd have to check that one out when she had the time.)

"Who we don't think is hot-" Pansy shuddered, picking up a squashed bean on her fork and cringing at it before flicking it behind her head.

"Everything!" Hermione finished, letting out a big sigh before staring off into the distance.

"So, go and get it back ok? Do you want us to come with you down there?" Ginny asked, patting Hermione on the knee.

Hermione shook her head. "I packed a few pairs of stick-on gills which will work for an hour underwater, so I'll leave them nearby in case I need your help ok? But I don't want you guys getting in any danger and it won't take me long to dive down and get it, so don't worry!" She smiled.

Pansy and Ginny looked at each other and knew that they would have to stay up and make sure Hermione got back in one piece. But that's when something occurred to Pansy.

"We're not the only ones who are going to be waiting for you…" she purred, before jumping up and grabbing Draco by the shirt, dragging him over to the shocked Hermione.

"Hey! Watch the shirt!" Draco shouted, but stopped his complaining as he saw the angry look that all three girls were sending in his direction. 'I swear…if I wasn't a sex god I would be dead with the power of those glares by now,' he thought to himself.

"Wha…No way!" Hermione said quickly, realising what the girls wanted.

"Yes way!" Ginny retorted, pushing a flustered Draco towards Hermione. "HE chucked it in the lake, so HE can wait for you to come back as well! Or better yet! Go with you to get it!" And with that, Ginny smirked at the shocked look on Draco and Hermione's face.

"Never knew you could be so evil Weaslette," Draco noted, wiping the nervous look off his face to maintain his shrinking ego.

"No way! I'm not going under there with him!" Hermione yelled, standing up and ignoring the strange look Draco was giving her, like he was trying to read her, she stood up right close to him and poked him several times in the chest, hard.

"I'm doing it by myself! You'll get us both killed!" she added, and walked stiffly away from him, trying to cover the bright red blush that was covering her cheeks. And, as Pansy and Harry (who had just arrived with Ron and were silently watching the scene, Harry holding Ron back) watched Hermione walk away, they both looked over at each other and grinned, one thought passing between them, 'She blushed when she touched him. OBVIOUS CHEMISTRY!'

"Let's go help her get ready," Pansy said to Ginny, breaking eye contact with Harry, before both girls went up to Hermione and Pansy's tent to help Hermione get ready.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered, giving Blaise a glare. "Don't tell me you two were idiots AGAIN! What the hell are you up to?" Ron asked Blaise and Draco suspiciously.

"Who, us?" Draco answered innocently, placing his hand on his chest before looking at Blaise.

"He thinks we're up to something! Should we get him?" Blaise asked Draco, punching his hands together before both boys turned to the now quivering Ron who was hiding behind Harry.

"Ok…we get the point but we're keeping an eye on you two," Harry said suspiciously, before he sighed at the shaking Ron behind him.

Harry then turned away with his arm around Ron, mumbling to him, "You really have to toughen up mate. They're just a measly bunch of Slytherins."

But Ron only mumbled a reply which had some of the following words that Harry could understand, "Idiot…poof…god damn mummy's boy…twisting my sister's mind…payback coming…"

Behind them, Blaise and Draco began to plan their next dares for both of them.

"Ok! So you know what you have to do down there right? There aren't going to be any monsters or anything so you'll just have to get down there and do your bit, ok?" Blaise asked Draco.

"Yeah…not that I really want to be down there and wet and everything, but I guess it'll impress the Mudblood. And you, you're going to have the whole 'romantic' scene with little Weasel and that bloody animal right?" Draco cringed.

Blaise grinned. "Of course! Let the next dare begin! Evil to the end!" Blaise cheered.

"Are you ready?" Pansy asked, handing Hermione her pair of stick-on gills.

Hermione smiled at Pansy and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks. I'll only be gone for a little while. I never knew you could be so nice!" She grinned.

Pansy smirked. "He took your diary for god's sake!"

"I'll miss you!" Ginny shouted, tears pouring down her cheeks as she grabbed Hermione's hands in her own.

Hermione rolled her eyes and peeled her hands away from Ginny before giving her a hug. "I'll only be gone for a little while! Sheesh people! I'm just going to get my diary, it's ok! And if anything happens, well, you guys can blow the whistle ok?" Hermione soothed, patting the girls on the back.

Harry and Ron quickly ran up to Hermione and gave her a giant hug.

"You sure you don't want us to-" Harry started.

"I'll be fine! A girl needs to face her fears and get back the one treasure that belonged to her!" Hermione smiled and patted them on the back before sticking the gills on both sides of her neck. She waited until she could feel a tingling feeling where the gills were placed, and then she dived in the water, in only her light blue bikini.

Ron, Harry, Pansy and Ginny watched as Hermione's figure faded away under the water as she swam deeper and further towards the middle of the water.

"Where the hell are Blaise and Draco?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Who knows…" Harry replied vaguely, his eyes glued to where he hoped and prayed that Hermione would appear again. 'Why the hell did I let her go in by herself?' he thought. 'Oh yeah…women and their egos…'

"Ok! I'm ready!" Draco whispered excitingly, making sure his silky green boxers were in place, his gills in check, before smoothing back his hair to make sure it looked sexy enough.

"Good! Go get em buddy!" Blaise patted him quickly on the back and the two shared a last trademark smirk before Draco saluted Blaise and with one last wink, dived into the water to follow Hermione.

A few seconds later, Blaise ran over to Pansy and the others and they all gave him a suspicious look.

"Let me guess. Draco's gone after Hermione?" Pansy asked.

"Are they going to sort out some of their problems now?" Harry asked gravely.

"Let's hope so!" Blaise replied then quickly looked at Harry.

"ARGH! We're agreeing on something!" They shouted at each other, and both quickly fled in the opposite direction. Where they were heading, only the random birds in the trees nearby will know.

Hermione opened her eyes and took her first breath through her gills underwater. What lay ahead, she didn't know, but surely in this massive lake there wouldn't be any monsters right?

'Hermione! Snap out of it! Just find the diary for goodness sake and get out of here!' she thought to herself, and looked around her and realised she was surrounded by underwater wildlife. The surface was long gone by now, and she was alone, it was dark and she didn't even bring a light! How the hell was she going to see? She knew for sure that she should have brought a light when she whacked her head against a large rock.

'OW!' she silently cried, rubbing her head before continuing to swim downwards. 'Note to self. Try not to smash head against large rocks. Not good for head.'

She saw large fish swim around her, small fish, all different types of colours, and she couldn't believe the amount of fish that lived down here!

She continued swimming for a few minutes, wondering how long she had been down here, but the bottom looked soo far away, bottomless even, that she felt that she should just give the whole thing up.

That's when it hit her like when you suddenly find a split hair and you realise what you must do. Take it out!

She was not alone.

Her hairs tingled on the back of her neck and she turned her head slowly around…only to be faced with endless amounts of empty water, getting steadily darker, and as she noticed, no more fish.

Something wasn't right and she knew it.

She felt cold, even colder then she felt in the water, and she knew that something was breathing on her leg.

'ARGH! GET AWAY!' she thought frantically.

She started to swim a little faster, gaining speed, but knew that whatever the thing was, it was gaining speed as well, and quickly catching up to her.

That's when she saw it. Her diary! For some reason it was glowing a light green colour, way, way…down at the bottom of the lake, but for some reason, it didn't look all that far away.

She made a swim for it, swimming quickly towards her diary and knew that she only had about 15 minutes until the gill time ran out and then she'd have to hold her breath, so she'd have to be fast.

That's when it grabbed her leg. You see…it had been following her for a while now, watching her swim deeper and deeper into the lake, and it had waited to strike. It was hungry and this would be the first big meal that it would have for a while.

Hermione screamed as the two large pairs of teeth dug into her leg, but her scream came out as a few measly gurgling sounds.

She turned around and stared in horror at what was holding her.

It was huge! It had three eyes, a large body, fins as back legs, large arms and claws for the front legs, and a long tail. And frankly, she could tell by the EVIL look in it's eye. It wanted to EAT HER!

Hermione scrambled away, ripping the claw along her leg in the process, but at least she was free for now.

She clenched her eyes and swallowed, ignoring the fainting feeling that was washing over her. Her body was tired and all she wanted to do was get her darn diary and get the hell out of there.

She ignored her diary that was so close to her by now, and swam on, with the angry monster following her, rather slowly because it didn't want to eat her so quickly. Why not have a little fun with the food first, before eating?

Hermione saw a large hole in a rocky wall up ahead, and thought that hey! What bigger monster could be worse then this? So she swam on, quickly entering the dark cave, and came up for air, finding that the cave was like an air pocket in the lake. She was lucky this time!

She took a deep lung full of air before splashing through the water up onto a sandy shore into the cave. She ran out of the water then, water dripping off her shivering body, and her legs shaking uncontrollably because they had become very weak in the time that she had taken to swim down to the bottom of the lake.

'Who thought that a lake could ever be this deep?' she thought dryly. 'How am I going to survive this? And how am I going to get help? I don't even have the whistle on me! And even then, they wouldn't be able to hear me down here,' she thought miserably, and scrambled behind a nearby rock, when she heard a loud roar coming from the entrance of the cave.

The monster had found her, and it wasn't happy.

She peered over the cave, shivering from fright and the cold, and watched as the monster swam out of the water and began to walk up the shore.

And…it was holding something in it's HUGE mouth! Hermione's eyes widened as the diary glowed as it was being held lightly by the monster. 'It's got my diary! The evil pig!' she screamed to herself. And with that, she jumped out behind the rock and stood straight in front of it, and pulled out her wand from, well…use your imagination people! But she pulled it out so let's just leave it at that!

"Jentanando!" she shouted, and a fire beam shot out of the end of her wand and landed in the centre of the monsters chest.

Hermione's eyes widened. 'It's not having an effect on it!'

"Expelarntando!" A bright purple light shot and hit the monster that was walking closer to her, and she froze in fright, realising that her spells wouldn't work on this creature. It was too strong!

Hermione felt her legs weaken and she sank down onto her knees, tears falling down her cheeks as she looked up in pain at her diary still hanging in the monster's clutches.

"Please…someone help me…" she mumbled.

"Looking for some help chicky babe?" a cocky voice came from behind her and Hermione looked up weakly.

"I don't need your help Dra..." But her words were cut off as she saw what was actually speaking to her.

It was a young man, but it wasn't as well. To top half of it's body was a man, with dark olive coloured skin, dark brown-wet hair, chocolate coloured eyes and a cheeky smile, while the bottom half was well…a tail…scales and all! So you could only call him a-

"Never seen a merman in your life?" he asked, smirking down at her weak face, and a blonde haired boy's face flashed through Hermione's mind, making her feel funny inside.

"Help…please…" she mumbled and pointed at the monster behind her that was now looking even angrier at the pair.

The merman smirked. "Well, I'm Carlos. Nice to meet you, 'Help…please…'." He smiled and without looking at Hermione who had now slide onto the ground.

"Hermione…" she whispered before fading into unconsciousness.

Carlos placed his hands on his bottom half and mumbled words under his breath before a light engulfed him. A few seconds later a young man was standing there in his place, same merman…but with a pair of feet and wearing a tunic and breeches.

"Fine! Leave all the work to beaver!" He smirked and raised his hands at the angry monster, before shouting the words, "Selianta!"

A dark blue light shot out of his hands and hit the monster right where it was holding the diary, making it let the diary go and letting it drop into the water beneath it. The monster roared and gave the young merman-turned-man a death glare.

"What are you doing? Dumbledore didn't plan it like this!" it complained and ran forward and grabbed Hermione's small figure in its large claws.

Carlos growled. "He never said I couldn't finish this! Who said that bloody blonde haired git had to finish this? I want to!" he whined.

The monster growled and Carlos swore that he could see the darn bloody monstrosity of a thing rolling its eyes.

Carlos looked alarmed as Hermione remained unconscious in the monster's arms, and even worse, as the monster began to crush her with its massive claws.

"Give her back! No fair! I'm supposed to be the hero! And I'M supposed to have the damsel in distress by MY side!" Carlos complained, jumping up onto the monster's back, kicking it HARD in the shoulder blade before the monster dropped Hermione and she landed with a splash in the water.

"Don't drop her so hard either! Imagine what could have happened if there'd been a rock there! You would have given her permanent brain damage!" Carlos complained, jumping down to grab Hermione around the waist, and like some kind of kung fu martial artist, darted back to a safe position and dropped her carefully behind a rock.

The monster roared and rolled its eyes again. "Shut up! I'm not going to fight you!" it said stubbornly, crossing it's large claws over its chest. "I came to kill the girl and FIGHT a strong blonde haired MAN, not some brown haired idiot who uses stupid powers to change from being a merman to a man!" it roared.

Carlos sighed and looked up to the roof of the cave, as if praying for help in this desperate situation. "All I've ever wanted to do is beat a big monster like you, fall in love with the girl I save and live happily ever after with little mer-children till the end of time! Why are you ruining it for me? What'd I ever do to you?" Carlos whined.

"Are you going to keep whining like petty children or let macho men like me come in and save the day?" a certain blonde haired young man said cockily, coughing loudly before standing between the two angry creatures.

Carlos sniffed. "Petty human can't even turn up to a fight on time," he noted critically.

"Exactly! And here I was, wasting my energy on a stupid merman like this!" the monster retorted, sniffing as well.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Just fight me." He smirked and took his wand out in front of him, aiming it at the monster.

The monster grinned, if monsters can grin, and finally stopped rolling his eyes. "Exactly what Dumbledore planned," he snarled.

"What?" Draco asked, caught off guard at the mention of Dumbledore's name. "What's Dumbledore planning?"

The monster snarled and you could see that if there had been a big rock nearby, it would have knocked it's head against it for saying that out loud. Wait…there was. And the monster did just that, shaking the cave dangerously in the process.

"Just fight me! I'll find out from this jerk after," Draco shouted, jumping forward and shouting, "Delantando!"

A strong green flame came out and hit the monster straight in the forehead, knocking it back into the water.

Draco watched as the monster struggled to get up from it's position in the water, and in that few seconds of non-fighting, Draco looked over at the shocked Carlos.

"No one ever said you were that powerful…" Carlos acknowledged. "Maybe Dumbledore was right about you."

Draco raised his eyebrows and gave him a charming sex-god grin. "Thanks. Explain that all to me later. Where's the girl?" Draco asked, concern filling his voice and for some reason, it had suddenly become scared and nervous. This whole time he had been listening to these creatures fighting, he had forgotten about Granger! What sort of a hero was he? He felt guilty and what the hell? She could be dead by now!

Carlos and Draco quickly turned around and bent down beside Hermione's still, pale form. As Draco turned her over from her side position and gently brushed a few wet curls away from her face, he saw that her lips were turning blue, and she wasn't breathing.

"She's not breathing!" He breathed, and looked up at Carlos alarmingly. "What do I do?"

Carlos shoved him out of the way and put his hand under Hermione's head. "You need to revive her. It's time for the ultimate mouth to mouth," he noted gravely.

Draco's eyes widened as he saw Carlos leaning down towards Hermione's lips and before Carlos could touch lips with Hermione, Draco knocked him away.

"Get lost! I saved the girl! Go get your own!" he shouted, not exactly knowing where this sudden feeling of protectiveness was coming from.

"Calm down…sheesh…I was just kidding around," Carlos joked and sat a little distance away from the two.

Draco looked back at Hermione and took a deep breath before pressing his lips against her cold ones. With one hand he pushed on her stomach (narrowly missing the areas that were covered by her bikini cough dirty boy cough) while the other hand supported her head that was now leaning on his lap. Draco opened her mouth with his own and ignored the tingling feeling he felt in his stomach, instead, began to breath into her mouth, helping to bring oxygen back into her lungs.

After the longest minutes in his entire life, Draco let go of Hermione as unknown tears began to form in his eyes.

"She's dead! I blew it! I've failed the dare! Now Blaise is going to beat me!" Draco whined.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Is that all you care about? Just these stupid dares?" Carlos sighed and rolled his eyes as he noticed that Hermione was moving against Draco's lap and that…from his own view…he could get a good look at Hermione's cleavage. Call him horny but come on! When had he seen such a beautiful human in his life before?

Draco sighed and looked down at Hermione one last time, patting her softly on the cheek, ignoring how her cheeks were noticeably warmer and to someone even one hundred metres away, you could see that little Hermione was very much alive.

"Mmm…strawberry smell…" Hermione mumbled, shifting closer into Draco's lap, stroking Draco's knee lightly with her hand.

Draco looked down quickly with shock, wiping his tears quickly away and stared at Hermione's very much alive face.

"You're alive…?" Draco mumbled, a blush suddenly coming to his cheeks as he realised that he had shed tears for a girl (well…more for the fact that he thought he'd lost the dare and Blaise was going to win, but she didn't need to know that!) who was very much alive!

Hermione sat up weakly and turned around to face Draco, her cheeks a healthy rosy pink as she touched her nose against his. Somehow, her thoughts had left her and she wasn't even thinking about what she was doing at that moment. And she definitely wasn't thinking about how she was mad at Draco and how she REALLY shouldn't have been near him at that moment because he was making her feel weak all over, not to mention that she was weak already.

"Did you save me…?" she asked weakly.

"Yeah…" Draco replied, staring into her eyes.

That's when Carlos jumped into gear! This is when Dumbledore told him he'd REALLY have to enter the scene, but stuff that! He had much more fun coming in earlier!

"He saved you! There's a witness over here!" Carlos said quickly, giving the shocked Draco a smirk before smiling at Hermione.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled.

"No worries…" Draco mumbled in reply, and stood up quickly with Hermione following closely behind. "I am the Hero! Thank you! Thank you!"

The monster suddenly roared and stood up, running angrily towards Draco. "Hey! Finish this you little brat!"

And Draco did. With a quick spell from his wand, the monster was sent flying back into the water and fortunately didn't return!

Somewhere else in the deep depths of the lake the monster was changing shape, into a small mouse! It swam quickly up to shore and ran onto the bank.

"Done, Dumbledore! He beat me and it didn't hurt a bit! How was my acting?" the mouse asked Dumbledore, who appeared as an image in front of it.

"Perfect. Here's your reward. Just as planned." Dumbledore smiled and handed the mouse a large block of cheese. "Never ending supply of cheese."

The mouse smiled.

"And if you see the young Carlos, tell him I want to speak to him please." Dumbledore added.

The mouse nodded and scurried away.

The image of Dumbledore disappeared and in it's place, a small flower, pink in colour, appeared.

BACK TO THE FLUFF!

Hermione looked over at Draco in shock. "You saved me…again…?" she asked shyly.

Draco grinned. "Of course! They don't call me a Sex God for nothing do they?" he asked cockily.

"What's that got to do with it? THIS is for saving me." Hermione grinned, and walked up to Draco and did the one thing she NEVER thought she would do in all these years at Hogwarts. She put her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. But of course, it took Draco a few seconds to realise what was happening before he put his arms on her waist.

A few moments later, Hermione let go and gave him a very evil look, but Draco was in ego land and didn't notice.

"And THIS is for taking MY diary!" Hermione shouted, and her voice began ringing around the cave, making Draco and Carlos cringe.

Hermione let go of him and poked him several times in the chest. "You arrogant prat!"

"ARGH!" Draco shouted, and looked at the small poke bruises under his ribs. "If that hasn't already left a mark, it will now!"

Then he grinned at Hermione and took a bow, and that was Carlos' cue to cheer for him. "But hey? That's women right? Moody 24/7!"

Hermione's eyes widened and she laughed, and sat down bringing Draco with her. "Shut up!" She grinned and Draco smirked.

Carlos sighed. "Ah…young love…ain't it just a sight for sore eyes?" he said tearfully.

Draco and Hermione looked up suddenly at Carlos. "Hey! We do NOT like each other!" they shouted.

"Sure…keep telling yourself that," Carlos replied smoothly.

Hermione blushed. Yeah, he had done some pretty horrible things to her over the years, but maybe he had changed? Maybe all this attention that he was giving her was true? He wasn't mucking around? Well only time would tell. For now she knew that she had to pay him back for taking her diary. And only one thing was going through her evil mind. 'Read HIS diary!

**Hello people! Special dose of fluff for you! Ha ha ha…yes! The flirting has continued, to a certain extent if you call this flirting, but it's fluff none the less right? Hope you all liked it! And PLEASE! Review! I'd really like to make it to 100 so help me get there? As I've said MANY times, and I'm sorry, but there are over 4000 of you reading my story, and it'd be nice if you could read a review, so come on! Get off your butts and give me some ideas okies? Ha ha ha hugs for all**

**The next chapter you'll be seeing more chemistry between Hermione and Draco. And we will see what Draco has been writing in HIS diary, and why the hell Hermione's diary was glowing. And what the HELL is Dumbledore planning? Is he a loon or something? He could have got them all killed! Ah well! That's Dumbledore for you!**

**We will find out what Pansy and Harry are planning and why Pansy has actually become so nice all of a sudden. We will also find some more fluff between Blaise and Ginny and find out more about Carlos and why the hell he was in the cave TRYING to save Hermione in the first place! (Will there be some jealousy between Draco and Carlos with who shall win Hermione's heart? Wait and see!)**

**And I will also be having an animal in the next chapter! So far it's out of a tiger and a wolf but if you have any other ideas please give them to me!**

**And if you all have any other ideas of romance between any of the couples, let me know and I'll see what I can conjure up! Ha ha ha! Love you all to pieces! And thanks for all the reviews full of love and bubbliness so far!**

**OH! And have any of you heard of Il Divo? They're this music group who sing opera/pop type songs and they've been around for nearly two years! The group consists of four really hot guys with fabulous voices! Check it out guys! I got the dvd for Christmas and I'm hooked! He he he**

**POLL: If you could have a first kiss with Draco Malfoy, where would you have it, and why?**

**Would it be under the stars like me? Ha ha ha…I'm such a romantic at heart! I just wish I could find an experienced guy who knows how to kiss! Lol…any of you ever been through that? No offence to guys who can! We all have to learn sometime! Lol**

**Love you all and please review! Make my day with 100 reviews! I'd like to know how many are reading and get some poll answers as well! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Chocolate bits for all!**

**Love Roz xoxoxo **


	9. Getting Out and Scruff!

**Ok! To that LOVELY person who was my 100th review! MWA! You rock dude! BWA HA HA! There was going to be NO update till then! He he he…thanks to all of you! I got up to the mighty 3 digits! YAY! Keep it up people! I STILL know heaps of you who aren't you know, replying to my polls, so come on, it only takes a second to tell me what you think!**

**OH! And guys, a lot of people have been telling me about their dogs, DUDES! I love dogs and if you wanna tell me anything about them, funny stories? Go ahead! I have heaps! Bwa ha ha**

**Ok…just quickly, Blossom, one of the pups Trixie had, really surprised my friend and mum a few nights ago! She was doing her first wobbly steps and mum was telling me, QUICK! Get the toilet paper! She's going to err…well…yeah! Empty out! And I was like, nah mum! She totally isn't! Anyway…Blossom started wobbling around inside near Trixie and dad was getting the camera out and everything, when she did it! YUP! Emptied her guts out right in front of my best bud Holly (You go hon!)! VERY EMBARISSING! Mum still won't live it down and still does the good old, I told you so, thing on me!**

**Ha haha…anyway, if you guys have embarrassing stories, tell me! I can't be the only one right?**

**ANYWAY! ON WITH THE ROMANCE! And for people who wanted Pansy/Harry romance that isn't too OOC, well…you might just find a little in this chapter! And people! SLOW romance between Draco and Hermione ok? The story is going to be LONG (I hope, depending on the support I get from you guys) and I'm trying to drag the romance over the whole 2 weeks that they're on this camp. But at the end of the camp will they get together? You'll just have to wait and find out!**

**What's in Draco's diary? And why was Hermione's glowing? And what the HELL is the random and slightly scary Dumbledore up to? READ AND FIND Out!**

**Getting Out and Scruff**

Hermione sighed and crunched the stick-on gills in her small hands.

"They don't work anymore! All that time fighting the monster, and now the time has run out. How am I going to get out of here now?" Hermione complained, looking over at the figure of Draco, and rolled her eyes.

Yes. Draco and Carlos were in the middle of a very serious game. In fact, to them, losing would mean certain death.

A staring competition, and at this moment in time, The Draco Malfoy, in all his sexiness, was cheating.

"You can NOT hold your eyes open with your hands! That's cheating!" Carlos yelled, splashing Draco with water.

Draco smirked. "Malfoy's always cheat! Get used to it pal! You're talking to the PRINCE of Slytherin!" Draco retorted, sticking his tongue out childishly at him.

Hermione sighed and stood up from her position on the cold cave floor. 'Oh my gosh! My diary! All this time thinking about how Malfoy, yes brain, it's still Malfoy, might have changed! And I forgot all about my diary!' Hermione thought, and ran quickly past the two teenagers and began to splash around in the water near the cave entrance, scooping her hand around in the water, looking for her diary.

Draco and Carlos looked up quickly at the stressed look on Hermione's face, and watched calmly as she searched for her diary.

"Found it yet?" Draco asked calmly, twiddling his fingers in front of him. Yes. He'd just won the last staring competition with Carlos, without cheating! And Carlos was too busy sulking, trying to cover this up by looking over at Hermione, but Slytherins see all.

Hermione growled and looked up at Draco in distaste. "Maybe you could get up off your lazy arse and help me. Thanks to you, we're down here in the first place," she retorted angrily.

"Sorry babe, but we already saved your life. I mean…we can't do everything for you, can we? Stop being such a baby!" Draco smirked.

Hermione turned around and gave him a dark look, making Carlos squirm.

Draco dramatically sighed and pouted. "Fine. If you REALLY have to get that blasted diary back, I guess I can help."

Hermione's eyes widened as Draco stood up and walked over to where she was standing. Was it just her or was he looking a little guilty? Nah. Draco Malfoy, guilty? Please. The day Draco is guilty is the day Dumbledore becomes a Priest and weds Hermione and her well…guy to be, who knows who that is, together.

Draco scuffled around in the water near Hermione, while Carlos looked on. 'Wow. So, there is chemistry after all! Dumbledore was right. But how the hell did he think this plan was going to work? The two of them have egos the size of the universe!' Carlos thought dryly.

"Ok! Found it," Draco shouted, pulling something rather HEAVY out of the water.

That's when he looked down at what he was holding. Sure. It was her diary all right. But what the hell was on the top of it?

"Thank you, thank you, thank-" Hermione squealed and stopped suddenly when she saw the pale look on Draco's face.

"Oh no. Where'd you find that?" Carlos groaned, and shuddered at the thought.

"What?" Hermione turned quickly to Carlos and watched as he took a deep breath, horror all over his face.

The diary was perfectly intact; except for the fact that it had something jabbed right in the centre of it.

A large animal tooth of some sort.

"What the hell is that! Is this something to do with what Dumbledore's up to?" Draco shouted, pulling the tooth out sharply, before chucking it to Carlos.

Hermione grabbed her diary from Draco and hugged it close to her. "You ruined my diary! There's a massive hole in it!" she whined.

"That can easily be fixed." Carlos said gravely, pointing his hands towards Hermione's diary and mumbling words under his breath.

Hermione and Draco looked down at the diary and watched as the hole sealed over, leaving a perfect diary in its place.

Hermione nodded thankfully at Carlos, making Draco feel a little angry inside for some reason he couldn't put a finger on at that moment, but he'd sure as hell worry about it later.

"What the fudge is that?" Hermione asked, pointing at the large tooth in Carlos' hand.

"Trust a Mudblood to fit food in a sentence at the wrong time!" Draco growled, rubbing his tummy as he heard a soft growl come from inside.

"Shut up!" Hermione rolled her eyes and looked over at Carlos who was studying the claw in wonder for answers.

Draco crossed his arms and turned away from Hermione, who did the same except in the other direction.

Awkward silence filled the cave for a few minutes before Carlos spoke again.

"I didn't realise he actually thought this would work. But, well…" Carlos began, giving Draco and Hermione a chance to turn around to listen to him properly.

"This is your ticket out of here," he finished.

"Huh?" Hermione asked stupidly.

Draco blinked.

Carlos sighed and realised that they probably hadn't done this sort of thing before, so he would just have to show them.

"Here." He walked over to Hermione and placed the tooth in her hands. Hermione looked up at Carlos in shock and waited silently while he stared into her eyes for a few seconds.

"Ok! Enough of the mushy scenes! Just help us out of here! And who the hell is 'he'?" Draco shouted, pushing Carlos aside.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Carlos sighed and grinned. "You'll find out later. It's not my job to tell you. The point is, this cave is going to actually CAVE in, in any second, and I need to get you out of here. So please, Hermione. Rub the tooth a few times in your hand."

Hermione gulped and began to rub the tooth in her hands. "What sort of animal did this tooth come from any-" But her words were cut off as the tooth, golden around to the tip of it, began to glow in her hands.

Draco and Hermione watched as the tooth lifted out of her hands and floated in the air around them. Light engulfed the three teenagers, and a sudden gust of wind sent them hurtling smack into the cave wall behind them.

"What the hell?" Hermione whispered, lifting herself up from the ground, only to be met with something rather LARGE standing in front of her.

"ARGH!" she screamed, and ran over to the now standing up Draco, catching him by surprise when she grabbed onto him tightly, yes…sending him in shock girls.

"What the…" he said quickly, peeling the quivering Hermione off him, before looking up at what was in front of him.

It was a wolf. Silver and grey eyes, reminding Draco of his own eyes. It was standing tall on it's four feet, a shaggy grey, black coat and a long tail. It had pointed ears and one small white patch on its chest.

Draco stood there in shock, unsure of what to do next. "You never told us that was a WOLF tooth!" he growled quietly in Carlos' direction, but stopped in shock when he saw Carlos walking calmly up to the beast, who seemed to be fixing its eyes on Draco, which was slightly scary.

Hermione shook her head and smiled shakily at Draco. "Well…you never asked…jackass…" she said softly.

Draco growled and gave her a quick look, before looking back at Carlos.

Carlos slowly put his hand out in front of the abnormally large wolf, and laughed softly. "Did he send you? Why couldn't he send a fish or something? God that man is weird…" He laughed, and the wolf gave a quick bark before wagging its tail and sniffing Carlos' hand.

"What are you talking about? Why the hell aren't you explaining!" Draco snapped.

Hermione shook her head again and blinked, before walking slowly up to the wolf. "Who would give us a tooth? Was that why my diary was glowing?" she asked quickly, looking over to Carlos, who was busy patting the wolf.

"Well, let's just say that this is your ticket out of here. This is Scruff. Beautiful ain't he?" He grinned.

"But how can he get us out? Dogs can't breathe under water." Hermione asked, giving him a knowing look.

"Didn't find that in your books? Well I'm not surprised," Carlos replied dryly. "This wolf is no ordinary wolf. It CAN breathe underwater for certain periods of time. There are only 5 left in the world, but Scruff is the only one who prefers the company of humans, rather then others of its kind. Understand that much?"

Hermione and Draco and nodded.

"These wolves were used in the merman battles, hundreds of years ago. They're job wasn't just to fight underwater with the mer people, but if a merman got injured, it's job was also to take it up to shore to get the proper medical attention he or she needed, and to get them away from the battle area."

"So why is this one here?" Hermione asked, walking up to the wolf and putting her hand out in front of her slowly, waiting while the wolf sniffed it, before she could give it a few small pats on the back.

"To kill us! That's what keeps going around in my head!" Draco retorted, throwing his hands up in the air. "Am I the only one who is freaked about the fact that we're putting our lives into the hands, no PAWS, of this beast?" he growled angrily at Scruff.

Scruff snarled, baring his teeth at Draco.

"Aw…now you've made poor Scruff angry!" Hermione pouted, scratching Scruff behind the ears, before she scowled at Draco.

"Fine! Don't worry about it! Next time I'll just leave you for dead! See if I care this time!" Draco shouted, turning away from Carlos and Hermione.

Hermione blushed suddenly. "So you did care?" she asked nervously.

"Shut up!" Draco growled, but Carlos could see that he was more embarrassed then anything else, especially with the fact that he's ears were turning a bright shade of red.

"Ok! Guys! Look, the cave isn't going to stay like this forever while you guys sort out your marriage problems, so PLEASE just get out of here already!" Carlos shouted, pushing Scruff in Draco's direction.

"We are NOT married!" Draco and Hermione shouted, both now blushing to extreme lengths.

"Whatever!" Carlos groaned, watching as dust started to fall down onto them from the roof, and a loud roaring sound could be heard. He dashed over to Hermione and made sure she had her diary in her hands, before he lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Let go of me, PERVERT!" Hermione screamed, kicking her legs.

"Yeah! What are you doing?" Draco yelled and ran over to the wolf quickly.

"Just hold on to Scruff ok? You'll only have to hold your breath for about 10 seconds because that's how fast he moves. He'll get you up to land in no time!" Carlos replied gruffly, chucking the kicking Hermione onto Scruff's back.

Scruff howled and scratched his front paw on the ground, obviously restless to leave the cave.

The cave roared and where Draco had last been standing, a large rock from the roof had now filled its space.

"Ok! Get your point. We're out of here," Draco said quickly, his eyes wide.

Hermione snorted and waited as Draco climbed on behind her.

"Thanks, I guess," Hermione said quietly to Carlos, who was watching her with amusement.

"S'all good! I'll see you again sometime soon ok? Just PROMISE me something?" he replied, grabbing onto her right hand and holding it in his own.

Carlos looked into her eyes for a few seconds, smiling all the while, while Hermione smiled back nervously, a jumpy feeling erupting in her tummy.

"What?" she whispered nervously.

"Promise…" he whispered, stroking her hair with his hand. "That you'll…well you know…" He grinned, pointing at Draco.

"Of course!" Hermione ignored the pointing at Draco. "I'll always remember you and you have to come up to our world so I can get to know you sometime ok?" She grinned.

Carlos grinned back, which annoyed Draco to no end.

"Well…I guess that too of course! But the point I was trying to make was…you guys have to sort out your chemistry some time soon ok? Cause there will be havoc if you don't!" He grinned evilly.

Hermione and Draco scoffed at each other before giving Carlos a dark look.

"With this ferret? PLEASE! The day I have chemistry with him is the day I'm attracted to a tree!" Hermione retorted.

"Ditto!" Draco smirked, pushing his hair back before he grabbed a handful of Scruff's hair.

"Hold on!" he shouted, and with one last wave from Hermione and a smirk from Draco, Scruff was off, racing towards the entry of the cave.

Scruff howled a warning to the two teenagers before he dived into the water, out of the cave.

And with a roaring sound from behind them, the cave quickly caved in, leaving dust and rocks behind, to fall softly to the bottom of the lake. Where was Carlos?

Hermione and Draco held their breath, Hermione holding onto Draco's waist with all her strength, her eyes tight shut, while Draco held onto Scruff with dear might.

Draco looked around and noticed how fast they were moving through the water. Scruff was racing higher through the water, his body hair moving slowly through the water, while his legs raced quickly through the water.

As the seconds flew by, Draco looked up at the surface of the water, that in only a few seconds they had reached, Carlos and the cave far behind them.

And with one quick movement Scruff was out of the water, leaving a HUGE splash behind him. Hermione opened her eyes and took a huge breath, while Draco shook his head, drops of water falling off his hair, and looked around in shock at where they were.

Out of the lake and in the air!

Scruff howled and as Draco looked down as to how they were flying through the air, going around the lake, he realised there was nothing under the wolf's feet that was keeping it up, nothing but air!

Hermione looked down and saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pansy and Blaise looking up at them in shock.

"Bloody hell…!" Ron said quietly.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed. "Get down here! We thought you were dead! It's been hours!"

Pansy watched as the wolf brought them down to the ground in front of them, and grinned happily. She turned to Harry and slipped her arms around his neck, giving him a hug.

Harry grinned and patted her awkwardly on the back. A few seconds past and Harry opened his eyes, noticing that the whole group were watching them (Hermione and Draco too) in horror.

He coughed awkwardly and realised his face was red.

Pansy let go and they could all see that her face was quite red as well.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say there's something going on between the two of you! What are you hiding?" Ron shouted, pointing disgustingly at Harry.

"Nothing I swear!" Harry yelled. "She grabbed on to me! Didn't you see!"

Pansy scowled and glared at Harry. "Unless you want me to tell all of them that your favourite colour is PINK I suggest you take that back!" she roared, then looked around at the shocked group.

"Heh…I said that out loud didn't I?" she mumbled.

"Blackmail! NOOO! She's doing it to you now is she Pothead? Well I ALMOST feel sorry for you," Draco smirked.

Ginny rolled her eyes and ran over to Hermione, helping her off Scruff.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Ginny asked, taking Hermione's diary out of her arms, and handing her a towel to wrap around herself.

"I'm fine!" Hermione smiled and smirked at Draco. "He's not though. I bet he's scared of Scruff here. Just a wittle old Wolf," she said in a baby voice.

"Scruff!" Ron exclaimed. "What a cute name…for an OVERLY large dog!" he added, shuddering.

"Oh don't hurt its feelings." Draco warned. "It might bite you!"

"Not that I mind right buddy!" Blaise shouted, and ran up to Draco to give him a big brother bear like hug.

"Right you are!" Draco smirked.

Ginny took her hand out and rubbed it softly against Scruff's face. Scruff licked her hand and Ginny giggled. "It likes me!" She smiled.

"Yeah! It's trying to seduce you before it eats you up for dinner. Ever heard of a late night snack!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Be quiet!" Ginny shouted back.

"Anyway…" Blaise started. "Let's get you all dry so you can tell us all about what happened ok, Bud?" he asked Draco, handing him a towel.

Draco smirked. "Every detail?" he asked, giving Hermione a suggestive look.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Every detail." Blaise replied, nodding his head.

"So he gave you mouth to mouth?" Pansy asked, folding her clothes in her lap while she listened to Hermione speak in their tent.

It was about midnight, and frankly, she was tired.

"Yeah! I don't know why, but I think Draco might be attracted to me. What do you think? Or do you think Draco's just playing around?" Hermione asked her, playing with her teddy in her arms, while sitting on her sleeping bag.

"I don't know actually," Pansy answered gravely. The last thing she wanted was for Hermione to find out about the dares that Blaise and Draco were doing. That was for her to find out for herself and she wasn't about to step in and stop it all from happening…yet.

"Hmm..." Hermione pondered. "Well…moving on then. What's up with you and Harry?" she asked out of nowhere.

Pansy gulped and looked down. "Shut up, Granger! It's none of your business," She jokingly growled, chucking her own teddy at Hermione, missing her face by inches.

Hermione laughed. "Don't think I'm going to give up that easily. What happened on the first night between you two?" she asked.

Pansy sighed.

"Well…we kind of hit it off, believe it or not. I snarled at him a few times, told him to get away from me multiple times, but after that, we started talking a little."

_Flashback._

_Pansy sat on her sleeping bag, watching the nervous Harry from the other side of her tent._

"_What's the matter with you? Ants in your pants?" she asked, smirking._

_Harry felt around his pants for a bit, grossing out Pansy, before he lifted something up in his hands. "Yeah! Ants! How'd they get there?" he asked curiously._

_Pansy rolled her eyes._

"_Anyway, so what's up with Draco. Does he actually like Hermione or what?" Harry asked quickly, trying to look away from the soft gaze she was sending in his direction, which wasn't like the snotty Pansy he used to know._

"_I don't know. He may be up to something (_She knows about the dare!) _but I'm not sure. What do you say we push them together? It's obvious they have some sort of chemistry, what do you think?" she asked._

_Harry grinned. "Sure."_

"_And I promise I'll be nice. That'll give Hermione a chance to get to know me and I can tell her all the good stuff I know about Draco ok? Which isn't much…I can say…but I'll try! By the end of this camp, they'll be all over each other!"_

_Harry cringed. "Man…I don't want to be all on my own! It's going to end up being, Blaise and Ginny, Draco and Hermione, and you me and Ron all by ourselves!" Harry whined._

"_Well, we could always act like we see something in each other. Just to annoy the heck out of the others," Pansy suggested evilly._

_Harry grinned. It was obvious there was some chemistry between them already, but if she wanted to play like this, sure…he'd play too! No one messes with THE Boy who lived to be a pain in the butt!_

_End of Flashback_

**(A/N: Just so it all makes sense, Pansy has basically told Hermione everything except for the fact that she and Harry are planning to push her and Draco together! So basically a little bit about their conversation about Draco and pretending to be together! Doesn't make sense? I'll explain more later! ) **

"So after that, he leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek!" Pansy continued. "It was kinda gross but hey! He's good looking and if I can pull some pranks on him in the process, it could be fun right?" Pansy finished.

Hermione's eyes widened. "So…it's all an act?" she mumbled.

Pansy blushed. "Well, we agreed that it was. But I do kinda like him a little, but I don't think he'd ever feel the same. It's obvious he's only acting." She sighed, and began to file her nails.

Hermione rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long night, trying to convince her that Harry actually LIKED her!

Ginny sighed and watched as Draco continued to preen himself in front of his hand held mirror.

"You've been at it for 20 minutes already! Are you going to finish anytime soon?" She sighed in exasperation.

"No! Not till it's perfect," Draco purred, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

'And here I thought I'd be getting some details from him about Hermione. Well…she did tell me to find his diary when she came back earlier, so I can at least sneak that when he goes out of the tent tonight,' she thought to herself.

Ginny rolled her eyes and continued to watch Draco gelling his hair, which may I add…had looked the same as when he began fixing it 20 minutes ago.

Carlos swam out of the closing cave and swam in the opposite direction to the racing Scruff.

He jumped up onto land and came face to face with Dumbledore.

"Um. Hi sir," he mumbled nervously.

Dumbledore gave him a small smile. "You nearly ruined the plan, you realise that right?" he asked, letting out a big sigh.

"Yes sir. It won't happen again. My ego got in the way," Carlos joked.

"It better not! If we want this to all work out as planned, it's got to work. I've put up a big pot with McGonagall to get this. And at the moment, the odds are all in her favour! I have another week and five days to get this right!" he complained.

"Professor McGonagall is winning? She thought you couldn't unite Slytherin and Gryfindor in two weeks, right?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Hell yes, my boy! Any chance she gets at gambling against me, she always wins!" Dumbledore whined.

"Anyway." Dumbledore coughed. "Just make sure that tomorrow morning Ms Granger gets out of bed and wanders ok? The bet is also about it working out with Mr Zabini as well. A lot's at stake here! It's got to work out ok?" he said quickly, tension all over his face.

"Have you been drinking again, Professor?" Carlos asked dryly, noticing the dazed look in Dumbledore's eyes.

"No! Now get on with your (hiccup) job! I didn't pay you for nothing!" Dumbledore ordered, and with a quick flick of his wrist, he vanished into thin air, and a pink flower lay in the place he once stood.

"Weird…" Carlos sighed, and began his long walk to the campsite where Hermione was nearby.

Harry sighed and looked up at the sky, trying to dot-to-dot the stars. But every time he did it, the same thing kept appearing!

"Damn bloody bunnies! Why are they always haunting me!" he whined. It was going to be a long night for poor Harry Potter.

Early in the morning, before anyone had woken, Ginny felt a soft breeze touch her ear. She moved around in her sleeping bag, hoping to get this breeze away from her, so she could get back to sleep.

But instead her eyes opened as if she was in a trance, and she slipped out of her sleeping bag in her pyjamas, and she slipped on her shoes before walking out of tent, leaving a sleeping Malfoy behind her.

Her mind was screaming, 'WHAT THE HELL!' But she could do nothing.

She began walking, through bushes and scrub away from the camp, and a few hundred metres away, in the soft morning light, she came face to face with a tall shrub, like an entrance and she stopped. There was a sign at the entrance, and inside her tranced self, she was screaming to get away from here! The sign read, 'Never Ending Maze.'

Ginny felt herself return to normal and she screamed as loudly as she could. Her body was lifted off the ground and through the air she flew, screaming all the while.

And that's when she was dropped. Dead centre in the bloody maze.

Blaise heard the scream and ignoring the disgusting snores from Ron, jumped out of his sleeping bag and ran out of the tent.

'Ginny! That was Ginny!' his mind told him.

And instead of doing the obvious that was going through his mind (Tell the others so they can help!), something was stopping him, and as if he was in a trance, he raced in the direction of the screaming.

And somewhere not that far away from the campsite, Dumbledore and Carlos were celebrating their victory at what they had just done.

**Sup guys! How'd you like this chapter? I hope you all like it! OH! Cliffy I know! I'm EVIL! WEEE! Review please guys! And if you sign the review I'll be able to reply and answer all your questions, personally!**

**The pups are going swell. Daisy (AKA Fatso…lol) was growling at me today because she was hungry! And we're supposed to cut off the amount of times they drink or else Trixie goes dry with no milk! So Daisy did this high pitched squeak/growl thing! SOOO CUTE! I was angry at her because she was chewing on Pew's (runt of the litter) ear! So she got a little tap on the head from me as punishment! She didn't stop but ah well, that's little puppies for you! Any cute stories about your dogs you want to tell?**

**NEXT chapter expect some Blaise and Ginny romance, and a slip up about the dares that Blaise let's Ginny in on. What's her reaction going to be!**

**And we get a different point of view from McGonagall as to all that is happening. **

**Harry and Pansy will be having some more chemistry while Draco and Hermione…well…you'll just have to wait and see! **

**Scruff will be playing quite a big role in the next chapter as well! And watch out for a tiger soon as well. Or do you guys have another idea for an animal?**

**And to the reviewer who said Hermione and Ginny should payback Draco and Blaise: HELL YEAH! What fun I will have with that idea! Thank you!**

**Any more romance ideas would be helpful! Maybe how Ginny and Blaise should get together? I've got it all planned but ideas always help my brain to think of more romance to add! Big kiss or little kiss?**

**Get ready for everyone pushing Draco and Hermione together! Let the dares continue people! The fun has just begun!**

**Please keep reviewing and Draco n Hermione Foreva, man dude! You were soo close at being the 100th reviewer! Thanks sooo much for everything dude! (There's always the 150th reviewer!) he he he**

**Love you all people and keep reading and reviewing! Make my day!**

**Lots of love and I'll update soon, depending on the reviews! BWA HA HA**

**Love Roz xoxoxo**

**PS! POLL TIME! What animal reminds you the most of Draco Malfoy? And BE ORIGINAL! Saying FERRET as an answer simply won't do! HA HA HA**

**(And if you ask me, he reminds me of…a silver horse stallion! Don't ask me why…but I reckon he'd be most cocky as a horse!)**

**Oh…and where would you rather have a first kiss with Draco Malfoy? On his broomstick in the middle of nowhere, or under the stars after a romantic evening, or bloody hell! After a hissy fight? Ha ha ha…let me know cause all of you had a variety of answers last time, so answer out of these 3! Can't WAIT to hear from you!**


	10. What The Hell! YUP! This is CRAZY!

**Hey guys! I'm back with a brand new chapter of Camping With Slytherins! Cheers all round! Thanks for all the lovely reviews I got! BWA HA HA! I couldn't reply to all of them, but HEY! Next time I definitely will for those who missed out on some sneak previews! BWA HA HA! Watch out for all that guys! So keep reviewing and you will find out… :-)**

**In this chapter you'll be finding out what the hell is going on with McGonagall, well at least from her point of view! And some action with Ginny and Blaise! OH! And I made a mistake in the last chapter where Dumbledore tells Carlos that he wants Hermione to wake up early the next morning, well…I meant Ginny there ok! So if you were all confused as to what the heck I was on when I wrote this and what the hell I meant…well I don't know either! It'll all make sense in time…ha ha ha…have hope people!**

**And please keep reviewing! The more love I get, the more humour I give to you! **

**OH! IMPORTANT! I said at the end of the last chapter that Scruff had a major role in this chapter. Well I'm sorry but he comes in later chapters. SORRY! But it's another animal and just a warning in advance, they may not sound creative but they're not supposed to! Dumbledore is coming up with them…and he's drunk half the time so what do you expect? HA HA HA**

**OH! And just to let the majority of you know, that I didn't tell earlier, Nancy (one of the most ADORABLE puppies that I have) peed on my foot a few days ago! She thought my leg was a tree… sweatdrop yup! That about sums it up! HA HA HA! I'll have to put up some pics, what do you think? OPINIONS Please! And thanks for the replies to the poll! **

**There will be a big kiss before Hermione and Draco get together, and it will be after a fight! I will say no more because I don't want to give it away! HA HA HA…Keep reading and reviewing, and find out!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**What the Hell! What's going on?**

Ginny looked up in horror at what was around her and screamed as loudly as she could. How to put it in simple terms for whoever was listening…She was FREAKED, and she wanted OUT, NOW!

She looked around in shock and her mouth literally fell to the ground.

She was surrounded by five metre high shrubs, and when she looked around her, she was shocked to see soft mist, floating through the air, and not surprisingly, at least 4 different directions to go from where she was standing.

"Great! Just great! First I feel myself walking out of my tent, and then I'm chucked into the centre of a gigantic maze! What next?" she screamed, lifting her head to the morning sky. "Why not just shoot me now then, God! What'd I ever do to you!"

But there was no reply.

So Ginny did the one thing that she never thought she would do. Of course she did the normal, 'Help! Someone help me!' thing, but she completely surprised herself when she turned to her right and started walking in that direction.

Mist swirled around her, making it hard to see more then a metre in front of her. But showing courage that she had learnt from her friends, Hermione definitely more then her brother, she continued walking, trying to remain calm, wanting to make sense out of what was happening.

"He's gone and done what!" Professor McGonagall shrieked.

"Erm…He's u-um dumped W-Weasley in the never ending maze," Carlos repeated nervously.

"What the flaming hell did he do that for? Doesn't he know that that maze is NEVER-ENDING? Didn't you specifically tell him that before you went ahead with his plans?" she asked the young teenage boy darkly.

Carlos gulped, shuffling his bare feet around on the carpet of the Professor's office.

McGonagall watched as the young man stood nervously in front of her, and finally grinned, scaring the boy to his core.

"So he's trying to get Zabini and Weasley together, by literally…putting them together like in some sort of corny movie? Same with Malfoy and Granger? God…even I can do better then that," she grumbled, still grinning at Carlos. "And trust me, the last thing he's going to think is that you've betrayed him and you're really on my side, so let's use that to our advantage alright?"

Carlos smiled, trying to look anywhere else around the room except for her face.

"He's doing this because he wants to unite the two houses, but now he's just gone a little over the top with it, don't you think? And I know he must have been drunk too, when he ordered you to put the two together, so let's put him back in place and get him back to normal, what do you think?" she asked wickedly, tapping her nails on her large wooden desk.

"Erm…do I have a choice?" Carlos asked, rubbing his hand on his head.

"Of course you don't! You're on my side and I promised you I'd get you a permanent spell for your legs, if I won…so come on? What's the problem?" she asked quickly.

"Nothing…"

"Wait! What'd Dumbledore offer you?"

"Damn how'd you guess?" Carlos answered, obviously speechless as to how she could have found out.

"Hello…I found out a lot of the tricks that Potter, Granger and Weasley pulled over the years, did you think I wouldn't find out about yours as well?"

Carlos gulped. Ok…how was he going to get out of this one?

"What you're offering is excellent, Professor, but Professor Dumbledore is not only offering me that, but also buying me a whole wardrobe of clothes, school accessories for here at Hogwarts, and did I mention he's giving me entry to Hogwarts to become a student, for free? In other words I don't have to pay a cent! For the last, well…few months that I would be here for!" Carlos finished triumphantly.

McGonagall shook her head and laughed suddenly.

"Wow. I never knew the old man had it in him. Well…we'll just see about that! Want to have a free date with Hermione Granger? I'll turn her under a spell which will make her think you're her true love for one night, and you can have all the fun you want?" she asked slyly.

Carlos thought for a moment, and in that few seconds, only one thing was going through his mind. Well ok, maybe a few things were going through his mind. 'Hermione Granger. Piss off Malfoy. HELL YEAH I'M IN!'

"This just adds to what Professor Dumbledore is giving me right?" he asked in a work like manner, grabbing a bit off parchment off her desk and beginning to write down all that he required if he helped her.

"Certainly young man. The Headmaster has gone crazy and it's up to me to bring him back," she replied.

Carlos took out his hand and grinned at her.

"You've got yourself a deal."

Hermione shifted in her sleeping bag and sat up suddenly. Something wasn't right, she could feel it. A sharp pang in her stomach was telling her that something was going on, and it definitely wasn't something she felt everyday.

"Pansy," she whispered frantically, jumping out of her sleeping bag and quickly putting on a pair of jeans and a shirt.

Pansy turned in her sleep and moaned. "Leave me alone, mum. My face mask isn't set yet. I can't take the cucumbers off for a few more hours."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up, walked over to where Pansy was sleeping and kicked her rather roughly in the ribs.

"Sorry, Parkinson but you can sleep later. It's probably about six am from the look of the light in the tent, and I think something's wrong. Get up already!" Hermione whispered urgently.

"What are you talking about?" Pansy asked, rubbing her eyes as she sat up, and tried to make her hair stick down but with no success. Let's just say that you don't want to see what Pansy looks like in the morning because it will most probably scar you for life. TRUE FACT.

"I just have a feeling. Trust me, come on. Let's go have a look around," Hermione answered, standing up and, without waiting for Pansy's reply, walking out of the tent into the early morning light.

Pansy followed closely behind, curious as to what was going on.

Blaise ran on, noticing that the screaming was still there, and he was getting closer to that noise that was making his feet move without his instruction.

Minutes passed and finally his feet stopped in front of a tall shrub. 'Never-Ending Maze', the sign said. Blaise did NOT like the idea of this.

But his feet walked onwards into the maze, and as he looked around at the tall shrubs around him, he heard a sound behind him.

Yes, you guessed it.

The door to the maze, if you'd like to call it that, because technically there wasn't exactly a door there when he came, but now there was.

And it was closed. And with the sound of a loud click, Blaise knew he was locked in this darned maze.

"Oh shit!" Blaise cursed, looking around at all the different directions in front of him.

"Oh come on! This is plain stupid! Who the hell chucked me in here? I want out now!" Ginny screamed, looking up at the morning light above her, wishing that she wasn't in this bloody maze.

She looked around suddenly behind her, and heard a faint growl, coming from within the mist.

"ARGH!" Ginny screamed. "Get away from me!"

And she ran in the opposite direction, waving her hands wildly through the air, trying to make sense of where she was heading, but with no success.

"Oh god! Blaise! Anyone! Help me! Something's after me and it definitely isn't Ron's stomach growling!" Ginny screamed.

She turned at a corner that she could surprisingly see in front of her, and kept running, tears coming to her eyes.

'What the hell is this? First I find out that a monster was after Hermione, now one is after me? WHAT THE HELL!' she thought to herself.

She turned many corners and kept screaming all the while, a worried feeling inside of her that she wasn't going to get out of here alive. What was going on and why was this thing after her?

'Ok. Ginny, stop! You have your wand. Turn around and face your fears,' she thought calmly.

She heard the soft steps that were gaining speed behind her, and she grabbed her wand from out of her pyjamas.

She turned around and took a deep breath, and with one flick of her hair to get it out of her sweaty face, stood with her wand pointed out in front of her, and faced what had started following her.

"Ginny! Ginny, where are you?" Blaise shouted, dashing in the direction of the screaming, turning so many corners that he had lost count.

He took out his wand and gripped it tightly.

He was getting closer and whatever was chasing Ginny, was going to have to face his evil wrath. The only one who was allowed to do evil things to Ginny was him (with the help of Draco's dares sometimes...), and bloody hell! He was going to kick this thing's arse for waking him up so early in the morning.

**(A/N: Just a note for all of you! Notice that he isn't as COCKY as Draco? He's not just interested in the dares here. Ok he is a little…But hey! This is Blaise we're talking about!)**

"Shh! Stop with all the stupid talk already! You are NOT going back to bed woman! Not till I figure out what's happening!" Hermione growled.

Pansy gave her a dark look and stepped closer to her so that they were basically nose to nose.

Hermione crossed her arms and looked her straight in the eye.

"You wanna bet woman? I was in the middle of my beauty sleep. There's nothing wrong and YOU woke me up!" Pansy whined.

Hermione took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. She had been searching for the past few minutes around the camp area and she HAD found something very wrong.

"How's THIS for size?" she yelled, and ran over to Draco's tent and wrenched the flap open.

"Ginny isn't there!" Hermione stated matter of factly. "She's gone! And just GUESS who happens to be missing as well?"

Pansy's eyes widened as she peered inside Draco and Ginny's tent, and just as Granger had said, Draco was sitting up in his sleeping bag, but Ginny's sleeping bag was very much empty.

"What the hell?" Pansy whispered in shock.

"Bloody Blaise is gone as well!" Hermione screeched, and yup! She woke up EVERYONE in the campsite in the process.

"What's going on?" Draco asked seriously, rubbing his eyes and jumping up and out of his tent, shirtless I might add.

Hermione stared at his toned muscles and gulped, flicking her eyes away.

Draco smirked but waited for her to explain.

"You see…" Hermione started, waiting for Ron and Harry (both wearing pants and a shirt – not like Draco) to join her, worried looks on their faces. "I felt really weird this morning, a sharp pang in my stomach and I woke up. I felt that something wasn't right. And I woke up Pansy and I found that Blaise and Ginny weren't here. They're gone," she forced out, tears coming to her eyes.

Harry ran over to her quickly and patted her back. "Well! We're the heroes right? We'll find them! They're probably in big trouble, no doubt," he stated matter of factly to the group.

"And what if they're just in the middle of a SHAGGING situation? I seriously doubt they want to be disturbed at such a lovely time as that," Draco smirked, looking over at Ron slyly.

Ron's face darkened several shades of red and steam started coming out of his ears. "PISS OFF MALFOY! As if my SISTER would betray me like that!" he roared.

Draco shrugged.

"That's it then. We go look for them and Draco stays here with his mind in the gutter. That ok with you?" Hermione asked dryly, beginning to walk away.

"NO WAY! I am SOO coming! Blaise is MY best friend Granger!" Draco swore and with that, the group ran through the trees, following Hermione, who for some reason that she didn't even know, seemed to know where she was going.

Ginny gulped and her hand that held her wand, shook slightly in front of her.

It walked calmly towards her, and Ginny looked down at it's feet. Or should I say, it's four paws. She slowly looked up and saw the large, lean black body, and finally, the sharp white teeth that were shining brightly at her, and the golden eyes that seemed to be watching her every move.

"WHO THE HELL SETS A PANTHER ON A GIRL AND THINKS HE'S GOING TO GET AWAY WITH IT!" Ginny screamed, and pointed her wand at the panther in front of her.

"How'd she guess so easily that it was a panther?" Dumbledore whined, looking through his little glass ball in his office.

"Maybe you should change the animals that you use, Professor," Carlos answered dryly. "As it is you used some random monster that turned out to be a mouse (Carlos grinned), and then you save them with a wolf and now a panther? You really must become more creative then this."

Dumbledore sighed. "You're right my boy. Let's just hope that McGonagall doesn't interfere. Those two need to fall in love and quickly!"

"Ginny, no!" a voice shouted, and Ginny was knocked down to the ground before someone stood in front of her protectively.

"No one messes with MY girl and get's away with it!" Blaise shouted, pointing his wand out at the angry panther.

Ginny's eyes widened. "My girl?"

Blaise looked around at her quickly in shock and Ginny couldn't believe how cute he looked in his macho-suddenly-gone-nervous state. "Did I just say that out loud? I did, didn't I? HEH…" Blaise laughed nervously.

Ginny grinned but said nothing; instead, a slight blush entered her cheeks.

Blaise pointed his wand out in front of him and his nervous thoughts were suddenly washed away as he felt a pair of hands slip around his waist from behind, holding him lightly.

'OH YEAH! I am IN!' he thought triumphantly.

Blaise closed his eyes and opened them after a few seconds, and shouted, "ALANTE MUTAFIA!" And a light surrounded the panther sending it back into the tall shrub like wall behind it.

"Oh YEAH! I am GOOD! You're talkin' to the MAN!" Blaise cheered, shaking his butt around and gave the embarrassed Ginny a high five.

Ginny grinned and shook her head. "Um…It's getting up now, Blaise. Don't you think you should finish it off?" she said sheepishly, tapping him lightly on the shoulder to get him out of his 'I'm THE BOMB' phase.

Blaise flicked his head towards the panther and his eyes widened. The panther growled and bent low into a striking position, preparing to pounce.

Ginny screamed and jumped in front of Blaise.

The panther roared and pounced, swiping it's paw out to swipe Ginny's face, leaving three large scratch marks on her cheek.

Ginny screamed again and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Blaise looked down at her in horror and realised that she had just saved him from having a tarnished face.

"You dare to hit MY girl?" he roared. "Oh, NOW you are done for!" Blaise flicked his eyes towards Ginny before back up at the panther.

His wand glowed at the end and Blaise's eyes widened as he shouted the spell.

"GUNDANA SCALIO!" And the panther suddenly had roller skates on it's four paws, making it slip all over the grass floor, and finally falling down onto the ground.

A few seconds later the roller skates were gone and a puff of smoke was all that remained in their place.

Blaise dropped his wand and bent down quickly to scoop Ginny into his arms.

"Are you ok? You're not dead are you?" he asked gingerly, patting her scratches gently with his fingers.

Ginny grinned and shook her head. "A little breathless and my face hurts, but other then that I'm fine, how bout you?" she replied, stroking him softly on the cheek.

"Never fear, your Knight in Shining Armour is here!" He smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"Don't mind if I finish this?" A growling voice came from behind them, and Blaise and Ginny turned around quickly to be faced with a tiger.

"Oh GOD! What's with the big cats already? Can't you get more original then that!" Blaise shouted, looking around him, as if someone would just come out and explain themselves.

The tiger grinned in reply, if tiger's can grin.

"It's Show-" The tiger growled and ran over to the now standing up panther.

"-Time! It's definitely going to be good! I mean…tigers verse panthers! Ooh…it's going to be interesting isn't it?" Professor McGonagall said cheerfully.

Carlos puffed hard. It was hard enough running between Dumbledore and McGonagall all the time, but to have them talking about the same thing and wanting to know his opinion? GOSH…the sacrifices he was making for Hermione Granger.

"Sure," he replied, giving her a handsome grin.

"So they went this way!" Draco shouted triumphantly, pointing in a random direction.

"No this way!" Ron retorted, pointing in the opposite direction.

They had reached this bloody maze about twenty minutes ago and they STILL hadn't found Ginny or Blaise, but they could sure as hell hear the fight going on nearby. If only they could find how to help them…

"Let's split up," Harry suggested. "Pansy, you're with me. And Hermione you go with Ron and Draco alright?"

Harry grabbed Pansy's hand out of the blue and held it protectively.

"Erm…ok…if you say so," Hermione mumbled, but all were still staring at how Harry was holding Pansy's hand.

Pansy blushed and pulled Harry away from the others. "We'll use this darned whistle that I brought with us if we need help ok?" Pansy said, pointing at the whistle that Dumbledore had left them, in her hand.

They all nodded and went their separate ways.

"Good luck! And for god's sake! Don't get yourself killed." Hermione grinned, and for some reason that she didn't even know, she showed some kind of strange courage and stood in front of Ron and Draco, showing them the way that she thought they should go.

"Ok. She told you that you couldn't do it. Why did you think that he could achieve this?" the tiger growled, and swiped his paw against the panther, missing its face by inches.

"Why are they talking?" Ginny whispered against Blaise. They had managed to huddle away from the fight in front of them, and frankly, they were glad because the panther was angry, and for some reason, mad – in a freaky sort of cross eyed way.

"Dunno…" Blaise grinned. "But just be thankful that this cool tiger will help us! Wonder who sent it?" he wondered.

Ginny shrugged and held onto him tightly, not letting go anytime soon, and Blaise secretly liked that feeling of…POWER!

"Wow…and to think I wouldn't have been doing any of this if it hadn't been for the dares that Draco told me to do!" he whispered to himself, but Ginny heard him.

"What dares?" she asked, giving him a dark look.

Blaise coughed and cursed himself inside his mind. "Well, you know? Draco and I um…do some dares sometimes and…yeah! LONG STORY CUT SHORT!" he finished lamely, trying to cover himself but failing miserably.

"You know what, Blaise? You are SO explaining this to me when we get out of here, got that?" Ginny said, giving him a curious look.

"HA…yeah…about that…" Blaise mumbled, but Ginny wasn't listening and was looking back at the fight.

'SHIT! Why'd I say that out loud! BLAISE YOU IDIOT!'

Draco took a deep breath and when he suddenly heard a crunching sound behind him, grabbed onto Hermione's shirt, pulling her backwards towards him, and as a result, he fell down, Hermione falling down on top of him.

"What is the matter with you?" Hermione growled, starting to blush at the feeling of his chest against hers.

"Sound behind me…" he mumbled, looking into her eyes, beginning to get lost in them.

"What sound?" Hermione replied just as softly, bedazzled as to why his eyes were always sparkling when he looked at her.

"Dunno…" Draco replied, the sound long forgotten.

"GUYS! It was me! AND WOULD YOU PLEASE refrain YOURSELVES FROM TOUCHING EACH OTHER!" Ron roared.

"There's a young man standing near you guys and he does NOT want his best friend doing this stuff with an idiot LIKE you!" Ron shouted, pulling a shocked Hermione off Draco in lightning speed.

Hermione blinked and shook her head, coming out of the funny feeling that she was in.

"PLEASE, Ron. Mistake, that will NOT happen again," She mumbled, and gave Draco a dark look before stalking away from them.

"What?" Draco whined. "It's not my fault I heard a noise behind me!"

Ron rolled his eyes and walked after Hermione, his face still fuming at the sight he had just seen.

He knew that something was going on between Hermione and Draco, since the first day of camp, and bloody hell…it was scary! And as long as he was around, he wasn't going to let it happen!

Pansy walked beside Harry, a nervous silence between them that had been there since she had pulled him away from the others.

"So…" she started. "I think we're getting closer don't you think?"

Harry grinned suddenly, glad that she had broken the silence. He may have killed Voldemort and all, but bloody hell, talking to girls was a lot harder then any fight with evil that he would have to go through!

"Pansy."

"Harry." They said that at the same time, and in the background, as if in their minds, a loud amount of opera music filled the air and Harry, ignoring all other thoughts, grabbed her arms and pulled her to him, and locked her lips quite suddenly with his own.

"I thought you'd never get around to doing that…" Pansy breathed, pulling away from him.

"Well…I dunno why, but I thought it was the right thing to do right at that mom-" Harry started nervously, but Pansy covered his lips with her finger.

"Shut up Harry," she whispered, and kissed him again.

The tiger roared and hit the panther, sending it to the ground.

The panther roared and stood up, striking the tiger, and so it began – strikes and pounces from both sides.

"When do you think it'll end?" Ginny asked Blaise in awe.

"Sometime soon hopefully, I'm kinda hungry..." Blaise replied.

"Take that, Dumbledore!" McGonagall yelled, striking her hand in the air at the exact moments that the tiger did through her little glass ball.

"You aren't going to win this bet! I WILL!" she cried triumphantly, and took a sip of the wine she had in her hands, before turning to Carlos and giving him a friendly smile.

"Feel free to have a cookie in that jar over there, my dear," she said, pointing over at a random jar on her desk. "It's on me."

Carlos gulped and took a cookie. He had never seen McGonagall so hyped up! And it was starting to get a little scary for him. Could it be that she and Dumbledore were taking this bet a little too seriously?

"Damn you for ruining my plans!" Dumbledore roared as he watched his panther fall to the ground and vanish with a puff of pink smoke.

"I will still win this bet! Just you wait and see!" he shouted, and took a big swig from a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

The panther poofed in a cloud of pink smoke and the tiger turned around at the two scared teenagers.

"Please don't eat us! You can have my favourite boxers if you want!" Blaise begged, and began pulling his boxers down inside his pyjama pants, but Ginny stopped him.

"Good luck you two! And just do whatever you think best. Don't think we're forcing you or anything." The tiger laughed, and walked up to them, sniffing them both with its black nose.

Ginny patted its soft coat in awe and scratched it behind the ears.

"No lift out of here then?" Ginny joked.

"Sorry, dear. Only that bloody Scruff can do that," the tiger growled, and with one last sniff, turned into a puff of smoke, but this time a purple puff of smoke, leaving nothing in its place.

Ginny and Blaise laughed and stood up, Ginny patting her face gingerly with her fingers.

"God that panther scratched me hard!" she complained, but Blaise grabbed her hand and held it in his for a moment.

"I was really worried," he mumbled, brushing some hair out of her smudged face, making sure he was gentle on the three scratches on her face.

"You were?" Ginny asked, batting her eyelashes.

Blaise laughed. "Sure! And did you see my moves? I nearly beat that thing!" he shouted, changing the topic. He still didn't know how he was going to figure out the whole problem with Ginny, and he didn't really want to take any step without Draco's help, so for now…he was going to leave it.

But Ginny definitely wasn't.

She grabbed him around the neck and gave him the biggest hug she could give him.

"Thanks, Blaise," she whispered.

"It was nothing," Blaise replied, embarrassed, but slipped his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

And that was how they found them.

"GET OFF MY SISTER YOU JERK!" Ron yelled, and wrecked the fluffy moment when he pulled Ginny away from Blaise.

Harry and Pansy laughed, secretly holding hands. Hermione did notice this but the others didn't.

Draco ran up to Blaise and gave him a hug while Ginny ran over to Hermione, Harry and her brother to give them a hug, telling them all what happened.

"So…you got help huh? From who?" Hermione wondered, looking at them all.

"Who knows, but we're going to find out, right?" Pansy cheered.

Draco looked over at Hermione and smirked. "Hell yeah! No one messes with us and gets away with it!"

Hermione gave him a small smile and looked over at Ginny, a blush on her cheeks.

Ginny rolled her eyes and hooked her arm around Blaise's waist.

"But um…guys…" Ron said suddenly. "The door to the maze closed behind us. How the hell do you get out of a Never-Ending Maze?"

"Oh SHIT!" Draco swore.

**Hello peeps!**

**How are we all?**

**I have heaps of homework and I have to read these books for school that take AGES, so I hope you all know that I'm making sacrifices to put this chapter up!**

**YAY! I loved making this chapter because there's quite a bit of fluff! I hope you all like it and HEY! It'd be great if you could all help me get a cool number of reviews!**

**HA HA HA! I don't mind but I might not be able to update till school starts, depending on the amount of energy I get to write, which depends on your reviews, so get in there guys! Give me a cool review!**

**AND just so you know, I'm getting the other couples together before Hermione and Draco, because they're the main couple ok? They aren't going to be getting together for a while till JUST before they get back to school, but there will be a lot happening before then.**

**And there will be lemons too at some point, ha ha ha! That's why it has this rating my friends! (I'll have to check it's on the high rating…just in case I sound stupid when I'm saying this and I've really left it on G!)**

**Next chapter we'll be having some interesting things happening with Carlos when he comes and talks to the gang and lets them in on a few things that are happening. And Blaise will have to explain some things to Ginny! But HELL NO! The dares are definitely not going to stop between Draco and Blaise. You could just say…it's going to get a lot more interesting…That's all I'm going to say! I don't want to wreck it for you guys!**

**AND! Pansy and Harry aren't actually together yet…you'll just have to read and find out!**

**Thanks for the reviews and PLEASE help me get to higher numbers. It's always been a dream to get up there, and I can't believe I'm actually getting somewhere! THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH!**

**The pups are going swell and I really don't want to give them away! They wrestle with you and scratch you A LOT! It was so bad today when one of the pups starting hunting around the garage and got stuck under the wheel barrow. Took me a while to get that little girl out! CUTE but annoying!**

**Holly's coming over tomorrow to have a look at them, so I can't wait! (Holly is Hysteric Freak on and she's my best friend!) **

**Can't wait to write more so please review and stay cool guys! I'll review to you all as well!**

**POLL! If you were going to a Costume Dance for school with Draco Malfoy, and you're dressing up as a woman from the 20th century, curly haired wig, large dress with frills and all, and he asks you what he should dress up as. And it could be anything, what would you say?**

**I'd say…Prince Charming! Don't know why…but I just find Draco Malfoy too adorable underneath his ego! (That's DEEP down!)**

**Oh! And you'd all like to see pictures of the puppies right? Let me know!**

**And also, do you want me to update Not that Kinda Girl soon, or should I wait till school starts so then I can write a better chapter?**

**I love this chapter and it was so fun making it! I hope you all like it and please leave me some love! MORE THAN 5000 people are looking at this story! SO PLEASE leave a review!**

**Chocolate pieces for all! Stay happy and keep strong!**

**Lots of love,**

**Rozie xoxoxo (Can't wait to hear from you!)**


	11. Draco having a wittle bit of trouble!

Halo Guys!

I'm back with a new chapter! I'm SOOO Sorry about the lateness. No blockage of story writing in my head…just no time! I'm in year 11 this year (2nd last year of school) and I have exams soon, so the teachers have decided to dump a LIFETIMES supply of homework on us! YES PEOPLE! So I'm sorry if I don't understand for a while, but don't worry…I WILL keep writing this story! There's still a LONG way to go!

Anywho's for those who DIDN'T want Blaise/Ginny or Harry/Pansy, I'm sorry, but I'M writing the story and I want to have those couples, so I'm not changing it now. Sorry.

For the rest of you, ARGH! Hope you like this chapter. There will be some Draco and Hermione romance and I KNOW you guys will enjoy a certain SCENE in this chapter. There will be a lot more romance, I can tell you that much! And YES…this is rated R for a reason…so just a warning for later chapters alrighties?

Enjoy! And thanks for all the reviews! Maybe 200 reviews? That'd be AWESOME!

On with the story! Don't waste any time!

**The SEX GOD…Having a Wittle Bit of Twouble! **

Hermione rolled her eyes and watched as Draco and Blaise 'oh so subtlety' whispered in front of her, and continuously turned around to give her sharp looks.

"Oh Ginny! Are we EVER going to find out what those two are up to?" Hermione whispered dramatically, sarcasm dripping in her voice, and turned to Ginny.

But Ginny was too busy ogling over Blaise.

"GINNY! Wake UP! The guy's SUPER ugly! Come on! This was probably all his idea, what are you thinking?" Hermione whispered furiously, slapping Ginny to knock her out of her daze.

Ginny sighed. "But it was soo romantic, 'Mione! I wish you could have been there…"

Hermione stuck out her tongue and gagged.

"No thanks, Ginny. I mean…go for the guy if you ABSOLUTELY have to, but please…just think about all of this before you go and do anything stupid alright?"

Ginny and Hermione turned the next corner in the maze, and were quite for a few minutes.

"Alright, Hermione. But for goodness sake. I LIKE the guy. At least I'm willing to admit it." Ginny mumbled.

Hermione gave her a quick look. "What do you mean by that?" She asked suspiciously, flicking her eyes at Draco's back, before looking back at Ginny, but Ginny had noticed, and started giggling.

"God Hermione…the guy wants to be FRIENDS with you, even if he is an arsehole. Stop being depressed about the whole thing and just get to know him." Ginny answered.

Hermione sighed and looked up at the dark, gloomy sky.

"I don't know, Ginny. I don't even KNOW the guy well. And I'm pretty sure he's just coming around for a good shag, don't you think? I mean…he HAS been mean to me since the moment I met him all those years ago. But you're right. That night in my tent before he turned into an arsehole…he was pretty nice!" Hermione pondered.

Ginny shrugged. "Some people change Hermione, and personally, I seriously doubt that Draco is playing with you. I think he's being an arse about the whole thing, but I think he's changed Hermione. He's NOT playing with you. And bloody hell, if he or Blaise were ever betting each other or something about all of this, I'd kill 'em alright?" Ginny grinned, patting Hermione on the back.

"Yeah, ok. We'll see what happens. But he will DEFINETELY die if he's playing with me." Hermione growled, eyeing Draco with a hard look, before giving in and smiling at his figure in front of her.

Little did she know that Draco was just in front of her and… hadn't heard anything. He was too busy trying to remember how many girls had called him 'You Sex God!' in the past year. And yes ladies, he had lost count.

Draco could feel that tingly feeling again, right in his chest, and he knew that it wasn't normal. Either someone was giving him looks from behind, or he was just hungry. Either way, he was DEFINETELY going to look into it.

He turned around quickly, flicking his eyes over Pansy's face, Blaise and the two dweebs that deserved to be a part of the ground below him, and that's when he locked eyes with Granger. 'GRANGER…alright then…WHAT THE FUCK!' Draco gave her a questioning look, but Hermione's blushed and mini Weasley started giggling and whispered something in her ear.

"Damn girls…" He muttered, and whistled Blaise over so he could have a little chat with him.

"Having trouble with the ladies?" Blaise asked, smirking as he watched Draco's confused expression turn into one of anger.

Draco didn't say anything, and began to play with his thumbs.

"Ok…don't tell me. But buddy, know that I'll help you out because I've had experience in that area, well at least NOW I have…" Blaise smiled and turned to Ginny to give her a friendly smile. She returned it with a little giggle and a wave.

"Oh shut up…" Draco whined. Draco turned to see Blaise smile at Ginny, and once again locked eyes with Hermione. What the hell was going on with him? He couldn't even THINK straight with that bloody girl behind him!

"I think Granger is starting to accept me as a friend…PROGRESS! BUT buddy…BET TIME! Come ON! Give me a dare to make things interesting." Draco grinned.

Blaise sighed. God, if only poor wittle Draco knew that bloody Granger was interested in him, he wouldn't be such a doofus right now! But it was up to Draco to find this out, and Blaise could only push them in the right direction!

Evil music could be heard in the background as Blaise turned to Draco and gave him a menacing look.

"You buddy, are going to do the ultimate thing. YOU…are going to be friendly to her and seduce her, alright? It won't be hard seeing as you already like her! She'll be on to you in 2 seconds, but it's what you do after the seducing bit that counts." Blaise grinned. Little did Draco know, that this was Blaise AND Pansy's plan of getting him together with Hermione!

Draco growled. "I do NOT like her!" He whispered quickly, turning around to glare at Hermione before turning back around, being VERY unsubtle.

"They're talking about you Hermione." Ginny whispered to Hermione, smiling.

"I know!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And….?" Ginny questioned, nudging her nudging her friend in the ribs.

"And…NOTHING." Hermione replied bluntly, ending the conversation about that darn boy that was making her feel funny! DAMN HIM!

"Then prove it. I dare you to seduce her and then tell me that you feel nothing for her. Alright?" Blaise asked calmly.

"I will keep my pride here, Blaise! Fuck love man, I will NOT have it! I will ALWAYS feel nothing for her!" Draco answered quickly.

But yes…his little fluffy part of his brain was saying the exact opposite. It was screaming, 'You ARSEHOLE! You are SOO attracted to her!'

Yes. He'd just admitted. The sexieist Sex God of all Sex God's, was attracted to the curly haired Gryfindorr girl, who, if she ever found out, would probably puke at the sight of him. Ouch. That hit a soft spot for poor Draco. Draco gulped and took a deep breath, somewhat satisfied with his outburst.

Blaise shrugged.

"Alright. You prove it to me then." Blaise stretched out his hand and shook hands with Draco, who eagerly responded by squeezing Blaise's hand EXTREMELY tight, in his own. Blaise winced and grinned at Draco.

"And buddy. I don't need any dares anymore. I think I can get Ginny for myself now." Blaise grinned.

Draco patted him lightly on the back. "Well! You'll be getting some soon won't you, you lucky bastard!"

Blaise grinned and winked.

"Alright! Quite the whispering you guys! I think we've found some sort of way to get out of here. Hermione, you and Draco take this direction and check out where it heads. We'll stay here and wait for you guys to come back to us alright?" Blaise asked, stopping after he couldn't take the non stop walking that they had been doing for the past 30 minutes.

Ginny grinned at Blaise, as if she understood what he was up to, and looked at Pansy, Harry and Ron.

"NO! We are NOT leaving Hermione with that disgusting git!" Ron shouted.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was sick to death of this maze and more then anything, she just wanted to get out of here and back into her bed sheets at Hogwarts. And bloody hell, if she had to go through Draco to get there, then she would.

"Ron, Harry forget it. Let's just get out of here alright. I'll be back before you know it!" Hermione smiled, and gave them all a small wink before walking into the direction that Blaise pointed to.

Draco smirked at Blaise and followed Hermione.

"This is going to be fun!" Blaise grinned, and Ginny laughed, understanding what he was trying to do.

"Oh shut up, you dirty pig." Ron shouted back. "And STOP flirting with my sister!"

Blaise rolled his eyes.

Ginny grinned. "Would you rather I flirted with Draco?" She asked innocently, puckering her lips and poofing her hair up with her hands.

Ron shuddered. "Anything but that stupid git who's first words as a baby must have been, "Me ferret! Me ferret!"

Ginny laughed but said nothing.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned left, trying to hurry away from the other's, who were watching her and Draco curiously from behind.

"So…what's new Granger?" Draco asked huskily, suddenly a lot closer to Hermione then seconds earlier, making Hermione very uncomfortable.

"Nothing." Hermione replied shortly, trying to act distracted and speeded up her steps, but failed as Draco grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Draco sighed, looking back at the direction that they had come from.

"Anywhere, just away from you." Hermione replied bluntly, pulling her arm away from his hold and gave him a dark look.

"Ouch, Granger. That hurt." Draco whined, whacking himself in the chest, as if what Hermione had just said was a very painful blow to his ego (well…maybe…he had to admit that it WAS…)

Hermione growled and sighed, letting out the tension that was slowly rising inside her.

"What game are you trying to pull Draco? Since when have you even tried talking to me? I mean…yes, we're on this camp because we have to learn to get along and grow 'unity' with our houses, but you didn't really have to. You could have faked it. So tell me," Hermione said seriously, looking him straight in the eye. "What's in it for you?"

Draco's eyes flickered away from her face for a moment, before staring straight back into her eyes.

He smirked. "Are you seriously asking me that Granger? Why can't a guy like me, be nice to you? Is that some sort of crime?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. He was turning her words against her, and by the look of his face and that trademark smirk, he knew it too.

"No…it's just…I dunno…" Hermione mumbled, obviously embarrassed now. Oh my god…IDIOT! She thought. Stop talking and find a way out of this maze! Her mind screamed, but instead, she turned to Draco.

Draco smiled and took out his hand, placing it between them.

"We got on well on the first night in the tents, can we at least be friends?" He asked, giving her a charming smile.

Hermione scanned his face, looking for any sign of evilness, but found none.

She timidly reached out her hand and shook his hand with her own.

They both suddenly felt this big pull from between them, as they smiled at each other, and Hermione let go sharply, while Draco breathed in deeply.

"What the hell?" Draco asked sharply.

"I don't know…" Hermione mumbled, blushing slightly. That tingling feeling in her stomach had just blasted inside her, and Draco had felt it too! What was happening to her?

Hermione turned away and quickly started retracing her steps, with Draco close behind her.

"Wait, Granger! Stop!" Draco shouted, and started running after her.

"Stop you stupid girl!" Draco growled, and with anger filling up in him, grabbed her and jerked her roughly to his chest. How dare she run away from me like that? It's not as if I was feeling her up or anything…well…not yet… Draco smirked, the anger quickly fading away at his own joke.

Hermione blinked and took in a deep breath, taking in Draco's scent, that smelt strongly like vanilla.

She sighed. Wait…did she just sigh?

"Um…why are you sighing Granger?" Draco asked politely, poking her softly in the back.

Hermione shook her head and locked her arms around his waist, pulling him towards her. "Let's find a way out of here ok? No time for fighting. I'm sick of it and frankly, I just want this camp to be over so I can get back to Hogwarts. That ok with you?" Hermione asked quietly, looking slowly up into his eyes.

Draco didn't reply, just continued staring into her eyes, wondering why, after all these years, he hadn't realised that Hermione had really pretty eyes, and she actually moulded perfectly with his body. Oh God…what was he thinking? Don't fall for the girl! SEDUCE HER! Perfect Draco, go!

But the seducing was long gone from his mind, and while he was contemplating wether to push her away or snog her senseless, he didn't realise that Hermione was staring at him curiously.

While Hermione was still being somewhat courageous, she used the last part of her energy and did the one thing she never thought she would do in her lifetime. Draco had kissed her once during that dare (still a sweet kiss Hermione had to admit), and again in their tent. It was time to at least thank him for giving her the best kiss she would ever get in her life wasn't it?

No time to think. Her lips touched his and Hermione closed her eyes.

Draco's eyebrows raised, but he said nothing, only pulled her closer and laced his arms around her waist so that she could reach her arms around his neck.

Hermione sighed and opened her mouth to let him explore her mouth with his tongue. The tingling in her stomach had faded away the moment she was touching him, but instead, she felt this happiness inside her that she hadn't felt for a long time.

Oh god Hermione. Admit it. You have a crush on a Sex God with an ego the size of the universe. Yes…never ending!

Hermione cringed in her mind. What the hell was she thinking?

But all thoughts went away as Draco started stroking her hair with his left hand.

Gosh. Life was great sometimes…

"Oh golly goodness! Look at the skill! That art! It's bloody terrific!" Dumbledore roared, coughing up a piece of popcorn in the process.

Yes people, the great Dumbledore was sitting in front of his TV, watching the kissing scene between Draco and Hermione.

You may all be screaming out, 'Oh MY GOD old man! Go get a HOBBIE!' Well let me tell you…I would too. But the old guy is too busy trying to win and well…wouldn't listen anyway, when he could just, I dunno…JINX ME!

Carlos sighed and sat back in the couch. God…it had been a long day. Darting back between Dumbledore and McGonagall sure was hard, and more then anything, he just wanted to get out there, and try and help those poor kids before they were killed or something! Cause really, when Dumbledore wants to win, HE WILL win, and even a little baby mouse won't stand in his way.

Dumbledore quickly flicks a baby mouse out of his way to prove his point

"Excuse me sir. Do you mind if I go out there now? I think those kids are going to need some help getting out of the maze with Scruff don't you think?" Carlos asked slyly, a plan forming in his mind. If he wanted to have a free date with Granger, he was going to have to get moving before she went out with Malfoy, and FAST!

He quickly shuddered as he looked up at the TV and saw Hermione's hand reach up to mess with Draco's hair.

"Eww…Malfoy germs…" Carlos grinned.

Dumbledore laughed, his eyes sparkling a little too much for his own good. "Oh…go on boy. Get out of here! Just remember that Scruff can only carry two people at a time. HINT HINT. Got that?" he grinned.

Carlos sighed. "Got it sir! I'll be back before you know it!"

And Carlos wizzed out of Dumbledore's office, hearing the laughing sounds of the old man behind him.

"God, the guy REALLY needs a girl…" Carlos mumbled, and flicked back his hair out of his eyes.

Draco turned away from Hermione's lips and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes.

She said nothing, but looked up at him with her mouth shaped in a silent 'o'.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Yeah. Not too bad yourself Granger." Draco smirked, a small blush creeping to his cheeks.

Hermione smiled, then cringed. "Argh! Shoot! You distracted us! We're supposed to find a way out of here!'

Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's a NEVER ENDING maze, Hermione. Never ending. HELLO…THE NAME TELLS ALL! What did you think the other's sent us out here for? To ACTUALLY find a way out of a NEVER ENDING maze?"

Hermione eyes blazed and she gave him a hard look, trying to cover the blush that was covering her cheeks, but failing miserably.

"WHAT! You mean this was all..a…ARGH! You JERK!" Hermione shouted, and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

She felt like hitting him hard for pulling her away from her friends at this time when their lives could be in danger, but she couldn't. She had just kissed the guy for goodness sake. And Hermione just realised, he kissed her BACK! ARGH!

Hermione grinned and patted his shoulder after punching it.

"Wouldn't want to bruise your ego anymore then I have, Draco." She blushed, using his first name, which sounded nice coming out of her mouth.

Draco shuddered when she said his name. "Shut up." He teased.

They both grinned at each other and traced back the way they'd come.

Hermione smiled to herself. So she had a little crush on Draco. I mean, the guy HAD kissed her a few times in a short amount of time on this camp, so what harm was it in kissing him once to? It's not as if he even LIKED her. He was just playing around with her. But Hermione didn't want to think about that, because she didn't like how that sounded, and more then anything, she wanted to enjoy this moment she was having with Draco, which she would remember for a long time.

Little did she know that Draco DID in fact have a small crush on her too, and was having FAR more problems then she was!

What stopped Hermione's mind ticking though, and shocked her out of her skin, was when Draco slipped his hand into hers, so they were walking side by side all the way back to their friends.

He probably doesn't even realise he's doing it. I've been stubborn long enough. It's time to be friends for a little while. What's the harm in that right? Hermione thought to herself, giving Draco a pretty smile.

Draco gave her a sexy smile in return, winking in the process.

Oh gosh. Hermione though. There could be A LOT of harm…

Carlo filed his nails impatiently, waiting for the 'oh so sweet couple' as Dumbledore had put it, to come into view. He was a few hundred metres away and at least a dozen corners from the rest of the gang, so all was going according to plan…

He watched as Draco and Hermione awkwardly began walking into view, but stopped suddenly as they saw him standing there, one leg propped up leaning against the wall, his arms lazily crossed in front of him, giving them a big smirk.

"Well…what do we have here?" He asked, flicking his eyes over their holding hands, up to Hermione's blushing face, and slowly over Draco's angry figure, before resting on his cold silver eyes, burning back at his.

"What do you think dumb arse? We're trying to find a way out!" Draco retorted.

"Draco!" Hermione hissed. And let go of his hand before stepping quickly over to Carlos.

Draco gulped and felt a painful pang of hmm…could it be jealousy, as Hermione quickly raised over to the pretty boy metres away from him.

"Where have you been! And what the hell are you doing here?" Hermione squealed, remembering how Carlos and Draco had helped save her from that monster in the cave.

"Oh, places, ya know…But now I'm back! And I'm here to save you." He winked and grabbed her hand.

Hermione stiffened, but didn't pull away. His eyes were sparkling to mischievously, and she had a feeling he was up to something.

"Well…um…" She started awkwardly. "Where's Scruff? Can he get us out of here? Because it's starting to get dark and I REALLY want to get out of here." Hermione mumbled, trying to pull her hand away, finally.

'Took her long enough!' Draco yelled to himself, and angrily stomped over to Carlos, pulling his hand away from Hermione's.

Hermione blushed.

Carlos laughed. "Come on, then." He said cheekily, ignoring the GLARE of DEATH he was receiving from Draco, and blew a kiss at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Gosh…the guy was too much like Draco for his own good!

Carlos began walking backwards and because he was trying to be oh so cool, whacked into the wall behind him.

"Um yeah…" Carlos winced, and with Draco cracking up in laughter, began racing back to the gang.

Hermione and Draco followed closely behind.

"Guys! Where have you been?" Ginny yelled, dashing over to Hermione to give her a MASSIVE hug, yes…Hermione couldn't breathe for a few seconds.

Blaise watched suspiciously as Draco waltzed his way over to him. Draco casually patted him on the shoulder stood next to him.

"What happened in there? Some hanky panky?" Blaise whispered eagerly at him.

Draco smirked. "Oh yeah! I mean…just a little…but I'm IN!" He whispered cockily.

Blaise sighed. "Oh…finally!" He prayed, looking up to the heavens.

Draco gave him a quick look. "What do you mean finally? It's all for the dares mate! Nothing more!" Draco lied, trying to hold his ego in.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Mate…you're falling. Accept it!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES Damnit!"

"No DAMNIT!"

"YEEES"

"NOOOO!"

"YEEEEE-"

"Enough idiots. Scruff is coming so can you please get off the ground…Blaise…get your fist OUT of Malfoy's mouth…Draco, let go of his….OH PLEASE! BOOOOYS!" Hermione shouted, not knowing what they were talking about, while the rest of the group knew…

Carlos rolled his eyes and casually strolled over to Hermione, and clicked his fingers. In that split second, Scruff appeared in front of them out of a poof of…was that talcum powder?

"Scruff at your service!" Scruff barked, giving Carlos a nod with his head.

"Finally!" Ron breathed.

All the gang piled onto Scruff's large back while Carlos managed to knock Draco out of the way so that he could sit behind Hermione, quickly lacing his arms around her waist.

"Hold on…" he whispered, making Hermione shiver. What! NO…she shouted to herself. Don't shiver! You like Draco! DRACO!

Draco growled jealously and sat behind Carlos, digging his nails HARD into Carlos' waist, making Carlos take a quick breath.

And so…the gang took off the ground, with Blaise sneaking in behind Ginny, and Harry in front of Pansy, and Ron, well Ron got to sit on the end and had to hang onto Harry with all his strength! Poor Ron…

A few hours later, Scruff and the gang landed at a large house, much like a Cabin but LARGER.

"Wow!" Draco whispered to Blaise.

"I know! This must be Dumbledore's doing! A break from sleeping on the hard floor. Awesome!"

"Oh, no…a note!" Ron wrinkled his nose and picked up the note at the step of the large cabin.

Carlos grinned. Excellent…everything goes according to plan…he thought.

'Hello everyone!

You got out alive! I am very happy for all of you! I hope Scruff was a comfortable ride here. He will be there for you if you get into any trouble along the way, so don't worry.

(Draco growled softly)

Tonight you will be sleeping in this large cabin, but in partners in separate rooms with your own king size bed, and bathroom shared between the two of you! And for the lucky person who is by themselves, you will have your own muggle television…just kidding children! You'll be able to look out the window and enjoy the scenery! Maybe do a little bit of homework during your spare time?

(Ron rolled his eyes and shouted 'AS IF!' before he continued reading out the letter.)

Please be careful tonight though, because your real adventure starts here. You're going to have to learn to work together with the other house, and above all, stick together.

You'll be learning some spectacular moves during your stay tonight and during the day tomorrow, seeing as I have decided you will stay here for a few days.

The pairs will be:

Blaise and Ginny

Harry and Pansy

Ron and Hermione

And Draco Malfoy will be the lucky one by himself tonight!

Have fun and please don't get into too much mischief.

Dumbledore

PS…The popcorn and coke is in the fringe! Go mingle children!'

And with that, the letter poofed away, with talcolm powder the only thing remaining in it's place.

"What! I'm by myself!" Draco whined.

"Yeah! And where do I sleep?" Carlos whined as well.

"Who says you're staying here butt hole!" Draco hissed, giving him a dark look, which turned into a twitching look with one eye bigger then the other, and his head shaking around stupidly.

Hermione, Pansy and Ginny laughed, clutching their tummies with pain.

"What the hell Draco? Are trying to be any more disgusting?" Blaise shouted.

"Shut up!" Draco retorted, obviously angry that he hadn't managed to make an impression on Granger and make her shout out, 'Oh Draco oh! Take me now!', but rather…had her rolling around on the ground in obvious hysterics.

Hermione grinned and knocked her shoulder into Draco's before trotting up to the door and stepping inside.

Draco's mind whirled. Is it just me or is she…flirting with me!

"Argh! Sweet success!" He shouted, jumping over to Blaise and swirling him around in the air.

"Um…yeah…young love…" Blaise sighed and winked at Ginny as she walked past him, giving him a cute smile.

Pansy grinned at Draco and took Harry's hand. "Come on! You're with me tonight. Time for some fun, ey?" She whispered evilly.

Harry gulped but said nothing.

Hermione sighed and opened her bedroom door, peering in at the room in front of her.

It was amazing! A massive king size bed with silky red and golden sheets, obviously Gryfindor colours, and a walk in bathroom with marble tiles and green walls.

"Wow!" She whispered to Ron, who was in as much aww as her.

"Yeah! It's great! And I get to spend this time with you!" Ron whispered back, blushing a little.

'Oh great.' Hermione remembered. 'Darn it. Ron must still have a crush on me. How the hell am I going to get out of this one? I mean…I'm going to have to share a bed with him! Why couldn't it be…Draco…? Wait…did I just say that? HA HA…yup…I did! He's better then the other guys. I mean…his muscles, his gorgeous hair, his muscles…his smile…his muscles…his eyes…his muscle-'

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled, his face red in exasperation.

"Yeah…?" Hermione sighed, sitting down on the bed in dreamland, brushing the silky red sheets under her fingers softly.

"Nothing." Ron replied shortly, walking out of the room with a huff.

"What's up his butt?" Hermione whispered to herself, but stopped her thinking as she realised that she had to come up with a plan for tonight!

Draco sighed. What a boring night. Nothing to think about and see other then himself. I mean…he absolutely adored doing that, but really…he'd rather be thinking about someone else. Wait…did he just think that?

Oh man. He was hooked!

He lied down on his bed and took his shirt off. Well…time to sleep till dinner, he thought, closing his eyes.

Dinner came, and for once, they didn't have to cook anything themselves. Hermione skipped down the hall from her and Ron's room, and sat down at the large dinner table.

"Hey Hermione." She heard a voice behind her.

"Hi!" She said enthusiastically, turning around, expecting to see Draco, but instead, coming face to face with Carlos.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" He asked calmly.

"Sure." Hermione replied, her heart starting to race as she noticed him give her that same curious look that Draco often gave her.

Carlos smirked and waited as the rest of the gang came in to sit down.

Draco came to sit down last, (with his shirt on) and sat opposite Hermione, his face becoming darker as he saw Carlos sitting closely next to her, having a conversation with each other.

Hermione sighed and could feel her heart beating much faster as she felt Draco's eyes on her face. She tried to ignore him and tried to continue listening to what Carlos was saying, something about carrots, but she couldn't focus, and slowly turned her head to stare at the angry look on Draco's face.

He was jealous and she knew it.

HA! He deserved it! Thinking he could get any girl he wanted! It was time the guy learnt that he couldn't always get what he wanted, well not yet anyway. Later on tonight he might…Hermione though mischievously.

Draco gave her a hard look, his eyes becoming slightly softer as she gave him a small smile. Damn the girl and the effect she had on him! He'd already forgotten that he had to seduce her for the bet. Ah man, screw the bet! He was going to get her instead, even if that meant fighting with Carlos, because he always got what he wanted, no matter what anyone said!

The dinner poofed in front of them all, and Draco eyed a chicken leg in front of him.

"Yum…" he whispered, licking his lips, and made a grab for the crispy piece of chicken.

But his hand met with Hermione's, which also wanted that same piece of chicken that he wanted.

He looked up at her and smirked. "Whatever." He said, looking away and with a last glance at her guilty face, stood up and walked up to his room, leaving a silent group behind him.

"What's up with him?" Pansy asked.

"Dunno. But I know what it's got to do with." Blaise replied, giving Hermione a quick glance.

Ginny giggled. "Hermione! Shame you're not in the same room as him tonight! You could REALLY make him feel better!"

Hermione gave a small smile and watched Draco's retreating figure.

"We'll see about that…" She whispered to herself.

Draco sighed and looked out the window, admiring the scenery in front of him. Since when was he doing what Dumbledore said to do!

NOT.

He was really lying down on his bed with his shirt off and his stomach growling with obvious hunger for that yummy piece of chicken that it had missed out on.

It had been a few hours since he had got up from the dinner table, and he still didn't know why he'd done that.

He knew it was something to do with Hermione and Carlos, and the only conclusion that he could come up with, was that he didn't want to see the two flirting in front of him.

"She can go get a room with him for all I care!" He said loudly, looking up at the ceiling.

"Are you sure?" He heard a soft voice behind him, and he quickly sat up and looked over at the door, to see Hermione standing there in her soft pink nightgown, staring into his eyes with hurt, as she held a plate of dinner AND that piece of chicken he wanted, in her hands.

"I…uh…" Draco mumbled stupidly.

"Come on. You're hungry. I'll keep you company, seeing that you're here by yourself tonight." Hermione said softly, coming up to him to place the plate of dinner next to him.

Draco looked at her hesitantly, wondering why she was doing this, before his stomach got the best of him, and he grabbed the piece of chicken with no other thought, and began eating quickly.

Hermione clicked her fingers.

"Coke?" She smiled fondly, and handed him the can.

Their fingers touched as she passed it to him, and Hermione shivered.

Draco looked up into her eyes and gave her a smile that she had never seen before. "What about Ron…and Carlos?" He added with emphasis.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They'll be in that room tonight. Not me. I'm keeping you company. Now no more questions. You might choke!" She joked, wiping his mouth with her hand.

Draco looked into her eyes and saw something in them that he hadn't noticed before.

"Thanks." He mumbled nervously.

"No problem!" She smiled, and sat down on the floor, to look out the window at the moonlight, which was shining into Draco's bedroom.

Minutes past but the two teenagers said nothing, a comfortable silence between them and more then anything, enjoying each others company.

Hermione yawned and Draco pushed away him empty plate, and stood up and walked over to where Hermione was and sat down next to her.

Hermione sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

Draco closed his eyes and slid an arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"Why do you care so much about Carlos and me?" Hermione asked softly, turning to look him in the eye.

Draco gulped and laughed nervously. "Well...maybe I like you…"

Hermione laughed. "Please! A Malfoy liking me? That's a new one!"

Draco looked at her with gentle eyes. "Yeah it is a new one isn't it?"

Hermione's eyes widened as he didn't play some nasty trick on her, instead…kind of said something nice!

Hermione closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder again.

"Mmm…" She whispered, snuggling into the vanilla smell of his chest.

Draco blushed.

"Well, we're friends so we can tell each other stuff can't we?" Hermione grinned.

"Yeah, I guess so." Draco replied.

"Well…I like candy!" Hermione giggled.

"So do I." Draco replied confusingly, noticing the cheeky look on her face.

"Well we're buddies now, and buddies can tell each other anything! So that's the latest I have to tell you." Hermione sighed, and closed her eyes.

Draco laughed. "Yeah! Well I can tell you that I really like you. More then a friend, Hermione. And frankly, I'm jealous of you and Carlos." Draco whispered, and turned to look down on Hermione, but was faced with a sleeping girl pressing her hands against his chest softly.

"Maybe next time ey? For now, I'll be your friend Granger. For now…" Draco whispered, and pulled his arms around her to hold her close, one last thought going through his mind,

'Wonder what's going to happen tomorrow?'

And as he closed his eyes to fall into a deep sleep, and shadow could be seen on the other side of the bed.

"Time to get lost in your dreams sweet hearts! It's time for YOU to fall in love with me Hermione. It's McGonagall's turn. And she doesn't play nice." Carlos whispered, and crept over to where the two sleeping teenagers were nestled together.

He pressed the left temple on Draco's head with his left hand and the right temple on Hermione's head with his right hand.

"It's show time!" And he clicked his fingers, and with a flash, his figure broke into two Carlos' and seeped through the temples of both the teens.

**DUN DUN DUN! Hi guys! ARGH! Surprise! Happy Easter! I hope this was a GRAND chapter for you! Lots of fluff to apologise for my lateness, and hopefully lot's of reviews in return!**

**Yes……..the plot is thickening! And it looks like Carlos wants Hermione for himself! NO! What's this going to do for the relationship with Draco and Hermione, now that they're starting to get along, with a lot of …flirting involved….may I add! HE HE HE!**

**Don't worry…they're not together yet! They're going to be having a BIG adventure in this dream that will last a few chapters and will basically be a whole lot of humour and randomness, so prepare yourselves!**

**As I said before, Draco and Hermione won't be together till school starts, but I never said there wouldn't be a lot of FLIRTING before then…he he he!**

**GO SCRUFF! HA HA HA! More romance coming with the other characters and don't worry…Ron will be getting some love soon as well!**

**GO THE DARES! Ok…so maybe they're not really needed anymore, but this thing going on between McGonagall and Dumbledore has only begun, so don't miss out! Is the relationship between the couples going to be strained with what the two teachers are trying to do, or is it just going to make them go insane? WAIT AND FIND OUT!**

**I may not update for a little while, but don't worry…I will! Sorry I haven't really edited this chapter, I finally updated so I thought you guys would want it as soon as possible, if something doesn't make sense tell me!**

**REVIEW! I WILL update faster with the more reviews I get!**

**GO HOT GUYS! Has anyone seen 'She's the Man'? That is a REALLY good movie! I recommend people! It's my favourite at the moment!**

**POLL:**

**What's your favourite cheesy romance line from a movie?**

**One of my favs is from Pirates of the Caribbean: **Will says to Elizabeth at the end of the movie, 'I should have told you everyday from the moment I met you…I love you.' And then he walks calmly away and nearly gets killed! ARGH! AWESOME! What's yours people?

OH! AND…**How would you tell someone how you feel? Like if you wanted to tell them that you liked them?** I know that I would say something on the lines of 'Um…I like cheese. Do you like cheese? Awesome! It's a date then!' NOT…I don't know what to say…ha ha ha! )

Draco: Rozie you really do suck you know that? BUT…my darling…go out with me!

Rozie: sigh If only all guys were like you Draco!

COUGH! OK…a little too cheesy for my liking! What do you think?

Love Roz xoxoxo PS! REVIEW! MORE REVIEWS QUICKER UPDATE!


	12. Start of the Dream

**Hello peeps!**

**I'm FINALLY back with a new chapter! YAY! crowd goes wild as Rozie enters fanfiction world I'm SOOOO sorry for the LONG wait! dodges rotten tomatoes I had exams and I'm in the middle of my holidays now! SO I'm free! And I'm back, so that's all that matters! **

**Thanks for ALL the reviews and even if I couldn't reply to all, I READ all! Come on! **

**Keep them coming, and remember…reviews are always nice to neglected authors like me who are in need of motivation to write chapters! **

**My author notes get too long so I'm trying to cut them down…he he… sweatdrop**

**You guys ROCK! And special thanks to that reviewer who gave me the idea of the 'Big Brother' type thing, you'll see! THANKIES bub! hugs**

**Start of the Dream**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. She tilted her head and looked up at the blue sky above her and sighed. She flicked her eyes down at the ground and noticed soft grass between under her hands. In fact, as she looked around more clearly, she was sitting on a hill, looking out at a castle, and everything around her seemed, so real.

Hang on, rewind. Last thing Hermione remembered was falling asleep against Draco's shoulder. Hermione raised an eyebrow and stood up quickly. 'What the hell is going on?' She wondered, looking down in surprise as she realised what she was wearing.

It was a beautiful red dress that clung to her figure. There was only one strap while the other side helped the material to cling nicely in all the right places (yes people! IMAGINATIONS are there for a reason!). The dress fell to the knees and there were intricate patterns laced with what looked like silk, all around the bottom. She was wearing sparkling red shoes and to Hermione's surprise, they were high boots that matched the dress quite well. Hermione touched her hair and found it curled nicely, much nicer then what it looked like when she first woke up in the morning. Yes, it usually looked quite…bad.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up. "Where am I? What the HELL is going on?" She said out loud, and walked a few steps to a cream coloured path in front of her, and stared at the high castle ahead. It looked exactly like your typical castle from a fairytale and Hermione watched as a cartoon like bird flew past her and tweeted, and she then knew, this wasn't real. It couldn't be, could it!

Hermione sighed and looked around again. There was no one anywhere that she could see, accept for random cows in paddocks and suspicious apple trees with shiny red apples hanging off them.

"Wondering where you are?" Keep walking my dear…" A voice said behind Hermione and she jumped with fright, turning around quickly.

"Who-?" Hermione stopped when she realised no one was there and scowled. "What the hell is going on here? Last thing I remember was cuddling with Malfoy. Since WHEN did this happen?

Hermione scanned her eyes around her as she walked towards the door of the castle and pushed against the handle softly.

The door creaked for a second, and a "WE HAVE A GUEST!" squeal could be heard. Hermione widened her eyes and picked up her dress so that it wouldn't touch the floor, and rather elegantly she had to admit, walked into the castle.

Hermione looked around and her eyebrows raised quite rapidly.

"Professor McGonagall? What are you doing wearing an apron that says 'So? I'm hot! BITE ME!' and cooking, is that…tomato soup?

Professor McGonagall smiled and gestured for Hermione to walk towards her.

Hermione looked around and saw a number of coloured doors around the circular room and a large table wear McGonagall was cooking, in the centre.

"Um…what's going on? Is this some sort of dream?" Hermione asked.

"Why am I wearing these clothes?" Hermione asked again, waiting for McGonagall to respond.

"For a reason Miss Granger." She answered mysteriously looking at Hermione with a glint in her eyes, while still stirring her soup with her hands.

"Ok…" Hermione mumbled. "I'm wearing these clothes for a reason. Ok! And how do I get out of here. This isn't like my normal dreams where I'm either being chased by some random Pansy Junior or dreaming of a boy, so why is this different all of a sudden? You're not real, I know that much." She pondered, eyeing the Professor's clothing. "And if that's what you really wear in real life…" Hermione shuddered. "You need a hobbie…"

McGonagall scowled. Damn the girl! She was finding out too quickly! Time for a bit of fun…

"Oh tut! If you want to get out of here you have to either go through all the blue doors, or kiss the prince. It's that easy!" She grinned.

Hermione looked at her slyly. "Ok…" She looked around the room and spotted the blue door. "If this is going to be like some stupid Alice in Wonderland story I'm NOT going to be happy!"

McGonagall smiled. "Oh, don't worry sweetie. It isn't going to be like that at all. It's going to be quite different actually…"

Hermione unfortunately hadn't heard her and was walking quickly towards the door.

"Bye! Have fun!" McGonagall called.

Hermione didn't reply, but rather rolled her eyes instead. "I swear that woman is on something!" She mumbled.

Meanwhile, Blaise and Ginny were sitting in their room staring awkwardly at each other.

"So…what do you think the others are up to?" Ginny asked awkwardly, watching Blaise from her side of the large king side bed. Yes, she wasn't surprised that Dumbledore had given them a king size bed. She just KNEW that the old man was a horny guy deep down somewhere, and he was just using his eye twinkling on students so that they would think that he was actually, well, sane!

"I don't know. I mean, Draco looked pretty mad at Granger, but I'm sure they've sorted that out by now." He smiled evilly.

Ginny grinned. "Aw, Hermione has it BAD! She doesn't even realise that the guy is actually being nice to her!"

Blaise nodded and looked her in the eye. "Well Draco can't be doing as well as I am can he?"

"And who says you're doing well?" Ginny asked slyly, looking him up and down. The tension instantly disappeared between the two as they started teasing each other.

"Well me, obviously! I'm just as good looking as Draco, if not better! I don't know why everyone calls him the Prince of Slytherin. It's obvious that I am, not him!" He complained, and jumped on the bed reaching down with his hand to lift her up.

Ginny grinned and took his hand, jumping up with him.

"Ew! No way! You! That's just disgusting! You should never question the oh-so-powerful Malfoy! He's just sigh my hero!" Ginny mocked, and pressed her hand to her head for affect.

Blaise made a strangling noise but decided to play along.

"Well! 'Aint that nice? What about you Miss Weasley? I see the bookworm Granger has become quite pretty these days, and if I'm not mistaken, she's one of the most prettiest girls in Gryfindor, and quite possibly the smartest!" Blaise grinned, and fluffed his hair, and tried to look like Hermione, but failed miserably.

Ginny laughed then, and shook her head. "You're wrong! I'm Hermione's sidekick! And it's always the sidekicks who help save the day and get all the guys looking at them."

"Oh really? Like who?" Blaise asked slyly, looking at her chest.

"Butt hole! My eyes are up here!" Ginny growled, and smacked his shoulder painfully.

"OW! The pain…the sidekick has hurt me...please come closer for my last words, for I will surely now die from a small boo-boo."

Ginny grinned and watched him fall down onto the bed. "Oh silly boy. Talk to me." Ginny smiled, and rubbed his shoulder softly. "You big baby!"

Ginny got up again and started shaking her thing in front of Blaise. "Um…what are you doing?" He asked awkwardly. "I'm dying here and you'd rather dance like a constipated chicken?"

Ginny looked at him in fake annoyance and hissed. "FUNNY Blaise! I'm a very good dancer, see…!" She clicked her fingers and loud music started playing in the background.

Ginny started miming to some random song that Blaise had never heard of, and Blaise raised his eyebrows.

Ginny jiggled over towards him and sat down in front of him.

"Hmph, you're no fun Blaise Zabini!" She sighed, and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Ha…NOW you want to help me in my broken state?" Blaise whined, giving her a playful look.

"Maybe…" Ginny grinned, and smacked him twice as hard on his oh-so-sore shoulder.

Ginny took off around the room with Blaise close behind her. Blaise swung her towards him suddenly, by grabbing her hand and slamming her into his chest.

Ginny sighed and even though the breath was knocked out of her, settled softly into his arms.

That's when the flirting should have continued, but then this just wouldn't be a good LONG fluffy story would it?

"What's happening here? I don't understand this at all!" Came Hermione's voice quite suddenly from the other side of the room.

Ginny tore herself from Blaise and stared at the TV that had suddenly appeared in their room. Hermione was on the tv, wearing an elegant dress, and walking up to a door.

"What the hell?" Blaise whispered.

The two teens quickly dashed over to the tv and Blaise knocked it with his hand.

"Nothing seems to be wrong with it. It's definitely Granger." Blaise pondered.

"But what the heck is she doing on tv?" Ginny asked curiously, watching as her best friend entered a room which was entirely black.

"Do not worry children, we are starting a new game for tonight. You will watch and see if Miss Granger can escape this game. If she can, she will come home tonight as a different person, if not, ah well. She'll just have to won't she!" Came Ms McGonagall's bubbly but tight voice from the tv speakers.

"Oh shit." Ginny and Blaise shouted at the same time. The two looked at each other and both nodded, before racing towards their door and out into the corridor towards Draco's room.

"Come on! They'll be there! We have to get them out of the tv!" Ginny shouted.

She turned around as she realised that Blaise wasn't next to her in the corridor.

"Blaise…" Ginny said vaguely.

Ginny turned around and saw Blaise talking to the tv where Hermione was walking slowly around the room.

"Blaise stop trying to talk to Hermione through the tv, that won't work." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"But, I'm trying to talk to her telepathically. I read in 'Telepathy for Dummies' that you could communicate with a celebrity in your head if you looked at them for a long time on the tv screen. You're supposed to put your left pinky to the antenna and your right hand on your heart! I SWEAR it works! Draco gave it to me for my birthday and said that he got it from a garage sale in Muggle world for two dollars!"

Ginny rolled her eyes again. "Sounds just like Draco to give you something that's WORTHLESS!" She shouted, and grabbed Blaise by the hand, dragging him out of the room quickly, shutting their room behind her.

"Let's get Hermione back. I don't know what the heck McGonagall is up to, but I want Hermione back, and now!" Ginny scowled.

Blaise shuddered. 'Note to self, never get on Ginny's bad side. Got it!'

Hermione sighed and closed the door behind her, and turned around to a room completely dark.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed through the room, and Hermione shuddered.

"Ah, yes! Hermione you made it!" Harry said excitedly, and a light turned on far above Hermione, and Hermione widened her eyes.

Harry was sitting in a wheelie chair, staring at her through dark glasses. He was wearing a suit like Neo from Matrix, except it was more try hard looking. You could see this by the amount of Matrix merchandise on the desk behind him. Literally. Hermione looked in disgust at the Neo flag sitting on the top of the computer, the Matrix background on his computer and a Morpheus picture on a large towel, drapped over the side of the desk (only it was random! Since when did Morpheus grin with a peace sign in a photo?). Yes, Harry was on something and Hermione was glad that she was in a dream.

"Ok! You're here! Now let's help you out ok? All you have to do is go through the blue doors and I plan on helping you ok?" Harry said calmly, standing up with his hair greased back and a large cloak flapping around his heels.

Hermione touched her dress with her fingers and raised her eyebrows.

"Um, ok…" She answered awkwardly, looking around the room. "Tell me first, where's Draco? Shouldn't he be here too?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Eww…no the twit isn't here! Only good looking guys are allowed in this room! Anyway, so come closer my dear, I think it's time I showed you around, Miss Granger."

"If you say so!" Hermione answered, doubt being heard clearly in her voice.

Harry grabbed her hand and spun her towards him.

"This way, Miss Granger." Harry said excitedly, and shoved her in the opposite direction towards a blue door.

"I think it's time we went and visited our other pals ey, Miss Granger?" Harry grinned.

Hermione gulped. "Erm…if you say so! I mean, I don't have much of a choice do I?" Then Hermione smacked him over the head. "And for Pete's sake, stop saying 'Miss Granger'! It doesn't WORK Harry! It only worked in the movie, and it was MR Anderson, and didn't you notice that it got pretty annoying by the end of the movie? Just a bit of advice, stop now before little Miss Granger here will show you some REAL pain, worse then anything you'll find in the Matrix…" Hermione warned, shaking her fist in front of him.

Harry nodded and placed his hand on his heart. "At your service, Miss Grang-"

SMACK.

"HARRRY!"

What Hermione didn't know while she was walking towards the blue door, was that a camera was following her movements from the top corner of the room, and more then one smug person was watching her movements right now.

(Cut back to Hogwarts in all the dorms at the SAME time!)

All students (well most except for a few randoms…) were doing work and mucking around in their dorms.

One boy, Luke Davy, suddenly looked up from the game of Wizard's Chess that he was playing, and saw something new in the corner of the Gryffindor common room.

"GUYS? What the hell is a TV doing in here?" He asked excitedly, and a sudden rush of young, and very hormonal teens rushed over to the TV, only to see it turn on magically, but as Luke reached out to touch the buttons to change the channels, he round that there was some sort of protective shield over the buttons, and he could only stare at the screen with the other boys.

They watched as Hermione came into view, walking into a room with Harry following closely behind.

"Um, what the flaming hell is Hermione Granger doing on TV for? I thought they went camping?" Luna asked, looking up from the book she was reading. (yes, she was randomly in the dorm at the time! BITE ME! MY STORY! MINE!)

"And what the heck is Harry doing dressed up as some goof from the Matrix behind her?"

A bird could be heard whistling outside the window, as everybody had suddenly gone quite, everybody gathering around close enough to watch the display.

"I'll get the popcorn!" Someone whispered, and was gone in an instant.

Unknown to Professor Dumbledore at this moment in time, somehow in the last few minutes, EVERY student was sitting down in a dorm, toilet seat, Great Hall, you mention it, TV's were popping up everywhere, and no student wanted to miss out on any gossip about the well known popular teens on the camp that everyone knew about.

McGonagall grinned. "Excellent! And everything goes according to plan! Now we'll REALLY find out if Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy are meant for each other or not! It's up to them, not Dumbledore, and I plan on finding out the EVIL way, whether they really do feel something for each other or not."

She rubbed her hands together excitedly. "Excellent!"

Hermione opened her eyes and looked slightly LESS surprised to see Ginny and Blaise sitting on top of a bed to the side of the room, and Hermione slowly grinned as she saw what they wearing, and better yet, what they were DOING…

No, nothing suss…

Blaise was wearing stripy pyjamas where the pants were placed MUCH higher then where they should normally be placed on a normal person with the shirt tucked in, and his hair was very much like what John Travolta had in the movie, 'Grease'.

Ginny meanwhile, was wearing silky pink lingerie, except, it was covering her FULLY. It looked like it had been used by Hermione's Great-Great grandparents back in the early 1900's, when they were in fashion…

Hermione cringed at the thought.

It only made her cringe more when she saw that they were making shadow puppets with their fingers, and she and Harry had just walked in on Blaise trying to make the sounds of rooster, while his hands looked like a big blob on the wall.

"Hermione!" Blaise jumped up quickly, pulling his pants up even tighter.

"'Mione." Ginny grinned, and followed Blaise.

"Hey guys! Wanna help me out of here?" Hermione asked happily, thinking that her friends must be at least a little bit more sane then Harry, she noted dryly, as she noticed Harry checking out his hair in his reflection on his shiny black shoes.

"Sorry, can't. Um, we're not allowed to let you through this room to the blue door." Blaise signalled nervously to the blue painted door behind him.

Ginny smacked him. "Don't tell her where the door is, dummy!"

Hermione scowled at them. "Guys! I'm in the middle of having a nice time with Draco, and if it hadn't been for me falling into this crazy dream, I wouldn't be here!" Hermione shouted, fully exasperated.

Ginny grabbed something out from under her pillow and pointed it at Hermione.

"You can't get through Hermione." Ginny said now, her voice completely neutral, and as Hermione looked into her eyes and saw that they were red, she took a sharp breath.

"You're under a spell! Is this Professor McGonagall's doing?" Hermione demanded, stepping towards Ginny.

Blaise stepped in front of Ginny, and with his red eyes sparkling dangerously at her, pointed to the ground at Hermione's feet.

"Fight us, Granger. And we'll let you through." He said, his voice completely neutral as well.

"Harry! Help!" Hermione said quickly, seeing the two teens in front of her, point their wands dangerously at her.

Harry grinned, but his eyes had gone even more mysteriously blue, if that was possible and Hermione gulped.

Back to cabin, everything was quite, uncomfortably quite.

Ginny and Blaise were unconscious on the floor, while Pansy and Ron were also unconscious on the couch.

Carlos grinned as he looked down at them all.

"Time to get into the dream and make things more interesting! It's time to be a Prince!" And with a flash, Carlos disappeared, unlike the others, his body was no where to be seen.

"Sorry, Miss Granger. If you beat these two in a dual, two against one, then I'll show to the next room. My only job in this room is to be a guide, nothing more." Harry said calmly, looking at Hermione's strained face.

Hermione cursed. "Well what good is your bloody costume worth anyway, if you can't even help me?" She shouted, fully angry by now.

She picked up her wand and hissed at Harry to stand back. He obliged quickly.

"Whoever is playing this game with me is soo going down." Hermione warned out loud. "When I find Draco I'm out of here!"

"When I find Draco I'm out of here!"

Draco tilted his head to the side and stood up from the large chair he was sitting in. An endless amount of gourmet food was laying on the large table in front of him, but strangely he wasn't hungry.

"Did I just hear my name? Nah, couldn't be." Draco shook his head and felt a headache coming quickly from behind his eyes.

He sat down again and looked at the food on the table

His face reflected on the silver platter in front of him, and Draco stared at the sparkling red eyes staring back at him.

He rolled his eyes coldly. "Hmph. They look like blood. Just like pathetic mudbloods. I hate them so much. Makes me just want to kill…Granger…" He thought evilly.

**Hay peeps!**

**Well that's my chapter, a lot shorter then my other ones, but that's cause I'm lengthening it out so that all my ideas don't just come out in one story and I'm left with none! **

**I got the idea of the dream from a recent episode of Farscape Season 4, so I thought it was AWESOME to use!**

**I understand if a lot of you are confused with this chapter, but the dream is happening for a reason. McGonagall and Dumbledore are having this bet going on, and McGonagall and Dumbledore have got to the extreme of even putting the teens' life's at risk. **

**All will be explained later on because I can't give it away, but let's just say that when Carlos comes in, in the next chapter, it's going to big!**

**This is the big adventure part of the story, with a BIG plot, so keep reading and trust me, there WILL be romance, but this dream is more about Draco and Hermione. The story won't end at the end of the dream…so don't worry!**

**Keep reviewing, and sorry for the late update!**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, they make me sooo happy! hugs for all of you**

**And no flames or threats, because I just won't update for LONGER. This is MY story and I'll write it how I want. **

**POLL:**

**If you could be stuck in a broken elevator with Draco Malfoy for an hour, what would you do with him? AND GUYS…don't just think dirty! Be funny and creative! The first thing that comes to mind people!**

**Stay happy and keep smiling and sorry about any spelling! Had to put up the chapter ASAP!**


	13. It's Time Draco!

**Hay Guys!**

**I'm finally BACK!**

**Well…I've decided that seeing that I haven't updated for AGES, I'm going to chuck in a HEAP of romance in here okies? But it's between Draco and Hermione! SO GO! It's all happening for a reason, so don't worry if everything is happening too quickly for you!**

**Just read and find out!**

**It's Time Draco**

Hermione gulped and looked at Blaise and Ginny. They weren't actually going to kill her or anything were they?

She thought exactly that when she noted the sharp sword that Blaise carried in his right hand. Not to mention the sword that Ginny carried as well.

"Don't guys, come on! Since when have you guys wanted to hurt me?" Hermione mumbled nervously.

She didn't even have a weapon! This wasn't fair at all!

"Since now, Hermione. Just defeat us and we'll let you get to Draco." Ginny said evily, eyeing Hermione with her red eyes.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"So Draco's here? What have you guys done to him?" Hermione shouted.

But instead of getting her answer, Blaise thrust at her with his sword and Hermione dodged it, getting out of its reach by a few inches.

Hermione looked around. She needed a weapon and NOW!

She grabbed a chair and quickly whispered a few words under her breath, snapping one of the stilts so that it came straight off.

Hermione picked it up lightly in her hands and pointed the jagged end at her friends. Yeah, she admitted, Blaise had become kinda like a friend after all this time on camp.

"Don't do this, Ginny, please!" Hermione said desperately.

Ginny snarled and lashed out to Hermione, swinging her sword at Hermione's waist.

Hermione held up her piece of chair and blocked the sword, but when she heard a loud crack, she saw the piece break instantly in her hands.

Hermione ran then to one side of the room, and picked up a metal rod lying on the ground. She wasn't even going to ask why it was there. Someone was playing with her mind, and she had to get out of here as soon as possible!

She was really worried about Draco, and the thought of being really worried about him, made her even MORE worried.

Hermione turned away from Ginny and focused on Blaise. He was circling her dangerously and Hermione gulped.

"Come on Blaise! If you stop, I'll give you all my cheese!" Hermione shouted the first thing that came to her head.

"All your cheese?" Blaise asked quickly, his eyes fading from blood red to a light pink colour.

Hermione realised the spell was wearing off and kept talking.

"Yep! And I'll even let you take Ginny out on a date! I know how much you like her!" Hermione continued, while dodging Ginny's swinging sword.

"Don't listen to her Blaise, as IF she'll give you all her cheese! No one is crazy enough to do that!" Ginny cried out.

Hermione grinned. She WAS getting through to them.

_I bet whoever organised this didn't think of luring them off the spell, with CHEESE! _Hermione thought.

Ginny's eyes widened and she dropped her sword.

"I can't do this Hermione. Just go, ok? McGonagall is doing this ok? So just get out of here and find Draco! He needs you cause his spell is the strongest!" Ginny cried, before flicking her hands.

A door opened on the far side of the room and Hermione grinned.

"You guys are strong, thankyou soo much, I'll come back and save you ok? And we'll all leave here together!" Hermione grinned, and patted Blaise fondly on the cheek before running desperately out of the room.

_Well that was easy! _Hermione thought and ran through the door that opened for her.

Just as Hermione turned through the door and the corridor, a hand grabbed her out of no where and covered her mouth.

Hermione tried to scream but was quickly cut off as she found herself being hugged rather gently.

Carlos sighed and pulled her close to him.

"You're ok, Hermione. I'm here now!" Carlos smiled.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously and pulled away.

It just didn't feel right to do this sort of thing when Draco was in danger and quite possibly, Hermione wasn't sure wether she even wanted to do this sort of thing at all.

Carlos noticed her freeze up and turned to look at her.

"You're not going to get to him you know Hermione? It's about time you gave me some attention. Not that stupid git." Carlos whispered harshly on the word 'git'.

Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief.

"What…?" Hermione looked at him questioningly, but Carlos cut off anything she wanted to say, as his lips had then covered her own.

Hermione tried to push him away but he wouldn't allow it.

Carlos had planned you see, to seduce Hermione with a kiss, and thought that after a few seconds of his kiss, the girl would be begging for him to take her.

Little did he know, that Hermione was more stubborn then any other girl on the planet.

He knew instantly that he wasn't in the mood, when he felt her knee hit him in an area that shouldn't be hit with hard objects.

"Oops, sorry, reflex." Hermione grinned and rolled her eyes as Carlos fell to the ground.

Hermione quickly picked up the bottom of her dress and ran down the hall, in search for Draco.

_I've got to get him out of here. I'll do anything to make sure that he's safe._

Hermione ran as far as she could, before she reached a large door that opened as she stepped towards it.

The door creaked open and Hermione stepped inside.

The room was dark and there were candles laid out around the room.

Hermione gulped but kept walking inside. The door slammed shut behind her and she jumped.

"Draco? Are you here? Where are you? Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

A hand snaked around her waist, and Hermione froze as she was pulled towards a hard, and lean but warm body.

"Nice to see you, Granger." A voice purred in her ear.

Hermione shivered. It was Draco, but why didn't it sound like him? He sounded so evil, like when she had first met him back in first year.

"Draco, what's-?" But her words were cut off, much like with Carlos, as Draco spinned her around and the room lit up just a little more, so that Hermione could see Draco's face.

Hermione bit her lip as she saw that Draco's eyes were very dark red, almost black in colour.

"Shh…Granger. I'd much like you to NOT talk, just now, if that's alright with you?" Draco purred.

Hermione gulped and tried to pull out of his embrace, but Draco was very strong.

Hermione reached up to play with his blonde locks, but Draco grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back.

"No Granger. I'd much like you to do nothing just now. Just stay still." Draco said huskily.

Hermione looked at him and was very scared. What was he going to do with her?

Draco leaned down and kissed her then, softly, then almost desperately as his lips attacked her own. His tongue clashed with her own and Hermione reached her arms around his neck, to bring him in closer. She'd wanted to do this with Draco for so long now, she realised.

Hermione sighed and let him lift her into his arms, onto a large bed behind him.

Draco's eyes were dark as he looked at her in lust and he lay down on top of her, twisting her hands above her head so that she couldn't use them.

Hermione was so lost in the kiss though, that she didn't realise the situation that she was in.

Draco brushed his hand down her face and slipped a knife out of his pocket.

"I'd rather like to skin you now Granger, what do you think?" He asked lustily.

Hermione's eyes opened quickly and she looked at him in fright. Oh god, she was soo lost in the moment that she forgot that Draco was under a spell. As if he'd want to kiss her and things to like that to her if he was his normal self. Well, actually, knowing Draco, he'd probably be doing a lot more.

Hermione wiggled her legs under him but she couldn't get out of his hold. He was actually rather heavy.

Oh god, what was Hermione going to do? Draco was going to KILL her!

The students at Hogwarts watched in horror as Draco pulled the knife out of his pocket.

"Oh my god, is he going to kill her?" One shouted out in horror.

"What the hell is this? We shouldn't be watching violence on TV!" Another shouted.

"Someone get Dumbledore! This isn't supposed to happen!" Luna shouted desperately, and with a few other students, ran out of the room towards the headmasters office.

While others edged close to see what Draco was going to do to Hermione.

Hermione kissed Draco again and tried to distract him as she figured out what to do with her hands.

She kissed him as passionately as she could and Draco's hands started to loosen their hold on her hands above her head.

Hermione noted that the knife he held was slipping out of his grasp too.

Hermione realised that this was probably her only chance to get out of this position and try to see reason with him.

Draco lifted her leg and kicked Draco in the knee, before rolling out of his grasp and onto the floor.

Draco growled and stood up, walking towards her, quickly.

Hermione stepped back and looked up at him desperately.

"Draco stop this! I came to help you so that we could both get out of here! Don't you remember me? You like me, as far as I know, and I know you don't want to kill me! Put the knife down!" Hermione shouted.

Draco smirked.

"And what would you know, mudblood. I could kill you right now you know. I'd just have flick my hand and this knife would kill you straight away." Draco whispered harshly.

Hermione gulped.

"Not if I can help it! Draco, remember me Draco! Remember me, please!" Hermione cried.

Draco ignored her and ran towards her.

Hermione jumped onto the bed and darted away from him.

"Draco! Stop this, NOW!" Hermione tried again.

Draco shook his head.

"I want you dead, Hermione." He replied.

Hermione turned around, tears in her eyes and stared at him in horror.

"So this spell, you're just going to let it control you? If you ask me I reckon it's rather weak of you Draco!" Hermione retorted.

Draco slowed down and shook his head. His eyes became a little lighter but still dark enough for Hermione to see that it was going to take more then that to get the Draco she was actually quite fond of, to come back.

"In fact, Draco. I think you're WEAK! If you liked me you should have told me! Who knows Draco, I might have even considered you!" Hermione said hotly, checking out her nails.

Draco grinded his teeth together and squeezed the knife in his hand, trying to control his emotions.

"You never liked me Granger! Admit it! You hate me!" Draco shouted angrily, throwing the knife at the wall, barely touching Hermione's face.

Hermione reached up to the side of her face and wiped away the small blood that trickled from the cut on her cheek.

"You're wrong Draco. Ever since we started talking when this camp started, I've liked you. But you always irritated me, and I'd get angry with you! But it wouldn't last for long. Next thing I knew I'd be kissing you or flirting with you." Hermione cried, reaching out for Draco with one hand.

Draco looked at her in wonder and his eyes started to fade to a light gray colour.

"You like me? You actually like kissing me?" Draco whispered softly.

Hermione grinned.

"In fact Draco, you've been a bit of an arse on this camp, but I can't help but like you. I tried to deny it, but I like kissing you, and I don't want you to hate me again." Hermione whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I could never hate you, Hermione…" Draco whispered in defeat, and his eyes returned fully to normal.

Hermione looked up and smiled.

"So, you're finally back to normal?" Hermione asked, walking slowly towards him.

Draco smiled then, his eyes gentle.

Hermione reached up to touch his face softly, checking to see if he was alright.

That's when Draco noticed the cut on her face.

"Oh, god…I did that to you? I'm sorry, Hermione!" Draco said quickly, and touched the scratch tentatively with his thumb.

Hermione leaned into his touch and sighed. The Draco she liked was back, and she was soo glad.

"Don't you ever do something stupid like that again, Mr Malfoy! Or else I'm going to be VERY angry!" Hermione grinned, smacking him playfully on the shoulder.

Draco sighed and shook his head.

"I can't even remember what happened. Did I hurt you at all?" Draco asked quickly.

Hermione smiled and leaned in forward to kiss him softly.

Draco's eyes widened as he saw that she was doing kissing him, not him, and quickly started kissing her back.

Draco slipped his arms around her waist and the two began to kiss rather passionately.

"I was really worried about you Draco!" Hermione said quietly, pulling away.

"Aw… so little Granger does care about me?" Draco teased.

Hermione smacked him.

"Offcourse I do! I mean, you have been an arse the past few days at times, but you've changed a lot as well. And I like this Draco that I've come to know." Hermione said softly, turning away from him.

Draco was about to reply and say something else rather corny to Hermione, but the door suddenly opened and Dumbledore walked into the room, popcorn hanging off his beard.

"What in the name? Are you both alright?" He asked quickly.

Hermione and Draco nodded.

"What were you trying to do Professor?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Dumbledore gulped. How could he tell them that he was having a bet with McGonagall and he had just lost?

"Well…I wanted the houses to be united offcourse! In more ways then one, ey?" He winked knowingly.

Hermione blushed and looked away from Draco's amused gaze.

"You were NOT, Dumbledore!" An annoyed voice came out of no where, and Dumbledore turned around quickly to see a very angry McGonagall enter the room.

"Erm…let me deal with this children. You and the others are free to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow ok?" Dumbledore said quickly, pushing Draco and Hermione out of the door.

Hermione and Draco didn't have time to reply though, because the moment they were pushed out of the room, they opened their eyes and they were both sitting in Draco's room, with Hermione's head on his shoulder.

Hermione looked shyly up at Draco and squeezed her hand in her own. Draco squeezed her hand in return, and the two smiled at each other.

"What an adventure ey? Well I guess we can go back to school now! How exciting!" Draco grinned and jumped to his feet.

Hermione smiled sadly then and got to her feet as well.

"But Draco, when we get back to school, are things going to be normal between us? What's going to happen?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Draco sighed and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Well obviously I'm going to be very protective of you, especially if any cocky idiots come around." Draco joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"But, I would like you to know that I like you a lot. And I'd like to be more then a friend with you, if you'll give me the chance." Draco said shyly.

Hermione smiled, she had never heard him saying anything, sooo CUTE before!

"Go on…" Hermione said.

"And I'd like to go out with you when we get back to school, or something, if you'll let me?" Draco asked her, reaching for her hand.

Hermione quickly pulled her closer and kissed him fondly on the lips.

"Offcourse you fool! As if I'd pass up such an opportunity to be with the 'OH SO GREAT DRACO MALFOY!'" Hermione laughed.

Draco grinned then, and smirked at her.

"Exactly what I was thinking!" he grinned.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and Draco shut up when he saw that warning look in her eyes that was saying, "Joke anymore and I WILL gutt you like a fish!"

"Erm. So will you give me a chance?" Draco asked.

Hermione kissed him again.

"Ofcourse! Now let's go tell the others so then we can get out of here!" Hermione grinned.

Hermione turned to leave but Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her to him in another hug.

"I'm sorry about any pain I caused you on this camp. I really do like you, just to let you know." Draco said softly, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Hermione smiled. "I know. And I like you too. Just don't push it with the corniness!" She laughed and ran out of the room.

Draco laughed and watched as she left.

So that was it. They were going to leave the camp and go back to school. On the whole it had been fun! But what was going to happen when they got back to school? What if Hermione found out that it started with a dare, and he wouldn't have started liking her otherwise? Oh god…Draco shuddered at the thought.

Well, firstly he had to make sure she didn't and for goodness sake, if Carlos turned up at school he was going to KILL him if he had laid a hand on his girl!

Draco smiled. Yeah, Hermione was HIS girl now, and if anything got in the way of him and Hermione, there was going to be hell to pay!

**Hay guys! That's the end of the chapter! BUT not the end of the story! There's still more to go, and even though Draco and Hermione have KIND OF got together, that's not the end of the story yet!**

**There's still a little while to go, so keep reading and reviewing, and with more love and support, you will be sure to find a new chapter VERY soon!**

**Stay random and cool people! And I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't crazy enough for you! BUT Draco and Hermione need to be together for the next chapter!**

**WHAT'S coming up:**

**Carlos is going to be a PAIN in the butt back at Hogwarts!**

**Hermione and Draco are going to have lots of relationship trouble.**

**The whole school is going to know what they were up to! How are they going to react? And how embarrassed is Harry going to be? WITH THAT HORRIBLE MATRIX costume he was wearing?**

**And Dumbledore and McGonagall, what have they got planned. Could there be some sort of alliance between them?**

**REVIEW AND FIND OUT!**

**Love you all! YOU GUYS ROCK! PLEASE help me to get to 200! I gave you romance! SO GIVE ME LOVE!**


End file.
